Vida Nueva, y nuevas aventuras
by Gulugoba
Summary: Blu contrajo matrimonio con Perla, y pronto serán padres, tienen una nueva vida juntos, pero las aventuras y los problemas que tendrán que resolver…. Nunca van a faltar. Rating M Violencia, lenguaje, temas sugestivos y más que nada "por si acaso" Secuela de "Una gran aventura en Rio"
1. Debemos vivir-Spin-off

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Este es el comienzo de la secuela de mi primer Fic "una gran aventura en Rio" **

**Y me decidí a que el spin-off que tenía pensado…. Será en los primeros dos capítulos de esta secuela, y en próximos capítulos, la historia principal continuara, por lo tanto… no habrá casi nada en estos capítulos de Blu, Perla, Gustave, Rafael etc…**

**Eso es todo, Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**Debemos vivir/spin-off**

13 años antes….

Marisa, y los pequeños Andrea y Arturo…. Se encontraban llorando de miedo encerrados, cada uno en una jaula…

P.M "Eduardo…. Perla…. ¿¡Porque me los arrebataron!?" -Pensó sollozando-

"M… Mamá…." -empezó a decir Andrea, ella era apenas unos minutos menor que Perla, pero era bastante más pequeña, para Perla ella era su hermanita, aunque fuera solo por minutos- "v…. ¿vamos a morir?" -continuo con lágrimas en sus ojos y una expresión de completo terror-

"¡Hija no digas eso!" -dijo Marisa que estaba muy afligida-

"¡Mamá no nos mientas!" -Grito Arturo, que era el mayor de los hermanos con 2 años, él no era de los hermanos que molestaban a sus hermanos menores, el las cuidaba y les tenía mucho afecto-

"Y….Yo…. ¡no lo sé!" -continuo Marisa- "¡no sé qué va a pasar!"

Continuaron Llorando los tres, hasta que la camioneta se paró en seco.

Los dos hombres que iban en la camioneta, pusieron telas sobre las jaulas y las bajaron de la camioneta, se acercaron a una casa que por fuera parecía normal, pero en realidad era bastante grande.

"¿¡Que está pasando!?" -pregunto Andrea muy asustada-

"t… tranquila…. No los dejare" -dijo Marisa intentando calmar a sus hijos-

Cuando entraron, pusieron a los tres en una mesa de salón, luego se sentaron en el sillón que estaba en frente, justo ahí estaba esperándolos un halcón.

"Hola Hyron, perdón por no llevarte, pero no era necesario" -dijo el hombre-

"está bien Eric… de todas formas lo mío no son las presas vivas" -dijo Hyron viendo maliciosamente a la familia que estaba temblando de miedo-

"oye Chris… ¿Quién es el comprador?" -pregunto Eric-

"la verdad no lo sé hermano… solo dijo que eran aves muy valiosas, y que vendría en una semana por ellas" -dijo Chris-

"entonces…. Ponlos en la bodega" -dijo Eric-

Chris llevo las tres jaulas a una bodega, estaba oscura y tenía muchas jaulas vacías con algunas plumas, se notaba que no eran las primeras aves en pisar ese lugar.

"t….tengo miedo" -dijo Arturo que había intentado ser valiente, pero ya había pasado el limite-

"yo también hijo…. Pero, hay que ser fuertes" -dijo Marisa sollozando-

Paso un largo rato, hasta que llego Hyron, quien se acercó a la jaula de Marisa y la tomo por el cuello, examinando su rostro.

"mmmm ¿pero que tenemos aquí?"-dijo Hyron mientras veía los ojos de Marisa- "una guacamaya muy linda"

"¡HEY SUELTALA!" -grito Arturo que se había armado de valor-

Hyron volteo rápidamente hacia Arturo, y soltó a Marisa, pero empezó a acercarse a Arturo de una forma muy amenazante, incluso, entro a su jaula, acorralándolo.

"¡por favor! ¡No le hagas daño!" -rogó Marisa-

Hyron soltó una risilla burlona, e inmediatamente le dio una muy fuerte bofetada a Arturo mandándolo al otro lado de la jaula.

Hyron se retiró, Arturo estaba en el piso de la jaula, llorando y tocándose la cara por el dolor, Marisa lo abrazo para intentar calmarlo, se sentía destrozada por no poder hacer nada.

Paso una semana, Marisa, Andrea y Arturo habían estado viviendo en las jaulas.

Ese día, se escuchó desde fuera de la habitación una conversación.

"hermano pero….. ¿Por qué dices que cancelo la compra?" -pregunto Chris-

"no tengo idea, pero nos pagó la captura así que no debe nada… solo tendremos que pasar a estos a un lugar más seguro" -dijo Eric-

Eric traslado a la familia a una especie de hábitat artificial, como el del centro de conservación ambiental, pero un poco más pequeño.

"¡Esto no es la selva!" -grito Andrea mirando hacia todos lados-

"definitivamente no" -dijo Arturo-

"intentemos ver el lado positivo, es mejor que las jaulas" -dijo Marisa intentando calmarse a sí misma y a sus hijos-

"¡¿Cual lado positivo?! ¡NUESTRA VIDA ESTA ARRUINADA!" -grito Arturo-

"¡no! Mientras estemos juntos…. Debemos ser felices" -dijo Marisa, en cierto tono que indicaba que se estaba resignando a pasar así el resto de su vida-

"¡PERO NO ESTAMOS JUNTOS!" -grito Andrea mientras empezaba a llorar- "NO ESTA PERLA…. NI….NI PAPÁ"

"mamá… suenas como si te estuvieras rindiendo ¿eso es lo que quieres hacer?" -pregunto Arturo, como si intentara provocar a su madre-

"¿HIJO NO TE DAS CUENTA?" -grito Marisa, asustando un poco a sus hijos- "NO HAY SALIDA, YA NO HAY FORMA DE ESCAPAR, TENEMOS QUE VIVIR ASI EL RESTO DE NUESTRA VIDA O MORIR EN UNA SEMANA POR HACERNOS LOS VALIENTES… ¿QUIEREN ESO?"

"n… no" -dijeron ambos al unísono con la cabeza baja y unas lágrimas en los ojos, su Madre nunca los había tratado así-

"yo… lo siento, no debí gritarles… es que…. también tengo miedo" -dijo Marisa-

"no… yo lo siento, tienes razón, debemos vivir así" -dijo Arturo resignado-

"Pero…. ¿Y Perla?" -pregunto Andrea-

"n… no lo sé" -dijo Marisa, triste por recordar que había perdido a una hija-

"esperemos que…. no haya muerto" -dijo Arturo-

"¡Arturo! ¡No digas eso!" -dijo Marisa, pero era lo más probable… que su marido y Perla, ya estuvieran muertos-

Todos durmieron muy preocupados en el nido del hábitat artificial, así pasaron los días…. Meses…..hasta que fueron dos años.

Hyron iba muy seguido a asustarlos y amenazarlos, incluso ya se habían acostumbrado a eso.

Un día, los humanos llamaron a Hyron, y escucharon toda la conversación desde dentro del hábitat.

"¡Hey Chris! Un taxidermista nos encargó conseguir una pareja de Guacamayos azules de alas doradas, se dice que hay una aquí en la selva" -dijo Eric mientras tomaba una escopeta y Hyron se posaba en su hombro-

"y…. ¡que esperamos!" -dijo Chris mientras tomaba un rifle francotirador de bajo calibre-

Eric, Chris y Hyron, salieron de caza esa noche….

Unas horas después, en la selva de Rio de Janeiro….

"¡están huyendo, corre!" -dijo Chris-

Ambos corrían detrás de una pareja de guacamayos azules de alas doradas, exactamente como había pedido el comprador.

"veamos cómo funciona la obtención de datos" -continuo Harry- "veamos, Charles ¿Cuál es el nombre científico de esas aves? -dijo mientras miraba a dos aves que volaban cerca de forma muy apresurada-

"_cyanopsitta spixii chrysopteros señor" _-dijo Charles mientras mostraba en los lentes información y signos vitales de las aves-

En ese momento Eric dijo justo antes de disparar con su escopeta

"¡LOS TENGO!"

¡BOOM!

Ambas aves cayeron, una estaba agonizando y finalmente murió, pero la otra todavía podía huir.

"¡Hyron! ¡Ve por ella!" -grito Eric-

"un placer" -respondió Hyron-

Hyron voló hasta Isabel.

"¡¿A DONDE VAS?!" -grito antes de darle un zarpazo letal en el pecho- "preguntare de nuevo… ¿ a dónde vas con tanta prisa?" -dijo Hyron muy malvadamente-

Isabel intento levantarse con mucho esfuerzo.

"oh no te vas a ir de aquí ave bonita" -dijo Hyron antes de patear fuertemente a Isabel en el estómago-

"AAHHHHH…." -grito Isabel por el dolor-

"Shhhh no grites…. Uy ¿Qué es eso?" -dijo Hyron señalando el huevo que traía Isabel-

"¡no lo toques cof….. Por favor!" -suplico Isabel que estaba tosiendo sangre-

"jajajaja… desgraciadamente, solo necesito dos aves" -dijo Hyron mientras reía malvadamente y se acercaba para tomar el huevo-

"tengo que hacer algo… ¡por que no puedo salir a probar un invento sin que haya alguien con un arma!" -dijo Harry mientras accionaba un mecanismo que sacaba una pistola por debajo de su manga- "activa el modo de combate"

"nunca he probado un huevo…. Pero a los humanos les gusta, siempre hay una primera vez" -dijo Hyron a punto de acertar un golpe mortal contra Isabel y el huevo-

Pero de repente, se escuchó otro estruendo….

"AAAAHHHHHHHH ¡MI ALA!" -grito Hyron mientras yacía tirado en el suelo, pero cuando vio a su ala derecha se horrorizo, tenía prácticamente, la mitad del ala colgando de un hilo de carne- "AAAHHHHH MIERDA" -continúo quejándose-

"¿Quién es ese?" -pregunto Eric- "no importa, ¿puedes darle al ave sin dañar a ese tipo? No quiero problemas porque mataste a alguien"

"este rifle es para caza, tiene muy bajo calibre y se está alejando" -dijo Chris

"¡pues dispara!" -dijo Eric-

Chris apunto cuidadosamente a la cabeza de Isabel que sobresalía por el brazo de Harry,

Jalo el gatillo, pero para su sorpresa, acertó directamente al hombro del Harry, quien cayó al piso de espaldas viendo hacia ellos.

"¡te dije que al ave!" -grito Eric- "tendremos que ir por el" -dijo antes de que ambos corrieran hacia Harry-

"¡vamos!... ¡rapi….!" -iba a decir Eric, pero recibió un disparo en la pierna izquierda-

"¡Eric!" -dijo Chris mientras veía a Eric- "tranqu….." -Chris fue interrumpido por un disparo en su pecho, que hizo que cayera al suelo, convulsionándose y escupiendo sangre-

Harry huyo de la selva.

"AAAHHHH… ME LLEVA LA CHING….. ¡Chris!" -dijo Eric cuando vio a Chris agonizando en el suelo-

Eric intento arrastrar a Chris a la camioneta, con todo y la herida de su pierna, también tomo a Hyron y condujo hasta el hospital más cercano.

Ambos entraron a cirugía, incluso Hyron, aunque el hospital no estaba precisamente preparado para aves, tenían el suficiente equipo para atenderlo.

Cuando Eric despertó, estaban junto a el… muchos agentes de la policía, era obvio que cuando se recuperara, inmediatamente iría a la cárcel, pero eso no le preocupaba, él quería saber cómo estaba su hermano.

"c…. ¿cómo está el?" -pregunto Eric-

"lo sentimos…. Falleció, esas balas eran de un calibre sumamente alto y eran mejores que las de calidad militar, por lo tanto, usted también tiene daño permanente en la pierna" -dijo el doctor que estaba presente-

Eric se entristeció, pero también le entro furia, pasaría una buena cantidad de años en la cárcel…

Hyron…. Por otro lado, también había despertado.

"q… ¿Qué paso?" -se preguntaba a sí mismo- "tengo que salir de aquí"

Hyron seguía algo adormecido, camino hasta la ventana que tenía cerca, y empezó a aletear, pero no despegaba ni siquiera un poco.

"¿Pero qué mier….?" -dijo viendo hacia todos lados, pero paro cuando vio a su derecha, solo tenía una pequeña parte del ala, con unas cuantas plumas- **(le faltaba de un poco más que lo que sería el antebrazo, un poco más arriba del codo)**

A Hyron le dio un sentimiento de furia….. Pero luego empezó a asustarse…. Para un ave, perder la habilidad de volar, era un verdadero suplicio.

Hyron empezó a pensar…. Su dueño iría a la cárcel, él no podía volar, solo se le ocurrió otra opción.

Hace unos meses, había conocido a un ave que venia del amazonas, le contó que había una civilización de aves, una ciudad, le dio una descripción del lugar, era exactamente como una ciudad humana, pero al tamaño de un ave.** (Imagínenlo como… arquitectura de Estados unidos en el siglo 18-19, busquen en google, o ya más fácil… vean imágenes de assassin´s creed 3 XD)**

Él le había hecho un favor a esa ave, y esa ave era muy influyente al parecer, podía darle un puesto importante, pero dijo que se necesitaba al cierta cantidad de dinero o bienes para entrar.

P.H "¿Dónde puedo conseguir dinero?"

Justo en ese momento se le ocurrieron los bienes perfectos para entrar sin problemas.

Volvió a la casa… tardo casi un día en regresar caminando…..

Pasaron dos días desde que Hyron se fue, no es que a la familia le importara, pero sin ellos, no había comida.

"¿A dónde diablos fueron?" -pregunto Arturo-

"No lo sé" -contesto Marisa-

"a…. ahí está" -tartamudeo Andrea, ya no le tenían tanto miedo…. Pero seguían asustándose al verlo-

Hyron entro al hábitat con un trapo mojado en una garra.

Todos se quedaron impactados al ver a que a Hyron le faltaba un ala, Hyron hizo que Marisa respirara el líquido del pañuelo, luego Andrea y finalmente Arturo, no le fue muy difícil.

Metió a los tres a un costal y los llevo al lugar que frecuentaba el ave que le debía el favor, esperando que de pura casualidad, estuviera allí.

Hyron entro a un Bar, cargando dejando la bolsa en la parte exterior, efectivamente, ahí estaba el ave.

"oye…. Andrés" -dijo Hyron mientras se acercaba-

"¡hola! cuanto tie… ¿Qué le paso a tu ala?" -pregunto Andrés sorprendido-

"no importa…. ¿recuerdas el favor que me debías?" -pregunto Hyron-

"este…. Si"

"bueno….. Necesito que me ayudes a entrar a la ciudad en el amazonas, y que me des un puesto en algo" -dijo Hyron-

"c… claro, lo del puesto es fácil, ¿pero tienes con que pasar? ¿Qué bienes tienes?" -pregunto Andrés-

"Esclavos" -dijo Hyron con una sonrisa malvada-

* * *

**Y aquí termina el capítulo 1 de mi nuevo Fic! **

**A que no se la esperaban….**

**Muchas gracias a todos, sobre todo a Megaleo444 por ser mi primer seguidor.**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**

**¡Saludos desde México!**


	2. Bienvenidos a Altilia

**Este es el capítulo 2!**

**Probablemente este sea el último capítulo "spin-off" de este Fic.**

**En el siguiente capítulo continuara la historia principal, y posteriormente, ambas se entrelazaran.**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**Bienvenidos a Altilia**

"¿Esclavos? ¿En que estas metido Hyron?" -pregunto Andrés algo extrañado por la petición de Hyron-

"Nada importante, solo dime… ¿es suficiente o no?" -pregunto Hyron algo impaciente-

"este… depende de cuantos esclavos, y que tan buenos son" -contesto Andrés-

"son tres, dos niños y su madre" -dijo Hyron muy fríamente-

"¿Niños? No valen mucho…. Pero basta, tendremos que venderlos a alguien cuando lleguemos ahí, el dinero es para quedarte, pero si vas de visita no cobran nada" -dijo Andrés-

"Perfecto…. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?" -Pregunto Hyron-

"Yo me voy mañana…. Aun no entiendo como supiste que estaría aquí" -pregunto Andrés-

"fue mucha suerte" -dijo Hyron con una sonrisa-

Ambos fueron a una especie de Hotel para aves….. Estaba oculto como el club de samba.

Una vez ahí…. Hyron y Andrés se durmieron, para al Día siguiente colarse en un transporte que los llevara hasta la parte del amazonas que necesitaban.

Marisa y sus hijos aun no habían despertado, despertaron justo cuando estaban dentro de la parte de carga de un camión.

"mmmmm…. ¿Qué paso?" -Dijo Marisa mientras despertaba-

"¡porque estamos en una bolsa!" -grito Andrea-

"Genial, ya despertaron" -dijo Hyron que estaba sentado al lado de la bolsa- "pásame esos cinchos, ya no quiero cargarlos" -dijo Mientras señalaba una bolsa llena de cinchos negros-

Andrés le dio la bolsa, y Hyron empezó a encinchar a Marisa, Arturo y Andrea.

"he… espera ¡qué haces!" -dijo Marisa mientras Hyron le ponía un cincho en el cuello-

"¡quédate quieta o te arrepentirás!" -le grito Hyron, que a pesar de no poder volar, era mucho más fuerte que Marisa-

Encincho a los tres por el cuello y las alas, también los unió por unas correas atadas a sus cuellos, creando una especie de fila, que empezaba con Marisa al frente, Arturo atrás y Andrea en medio.

Cuando llegaron al destino, Andrés, Hyron y la familia bajaron del camión, estaban en una parte de la selva muy cercana a unas montañas que rodeaban un terreno bastante grande, pero inaccesible.

"¡Vamos… caminen!" -ordeno Hyron que iba jalando a Marisa del cuello, y por lo tanto a sus hijos también-

Pasaron un rato caminando, hasta que llegaron a estar enfrente de la montaña.

"es aquí" -dijo Andrés-

"aquí no hay nada" -dijo Hyron-

"Shhhh espera" -dijo Andrés mientras le daba golpecitos a la roca, hasta que empezó a sonar hueco- "¡aquí es!"

Andrés empujo una pequeña roca y de repente, la piedra se hizo hacia atrás y luego hacia un lado, dando paso a un enorme túnel.

"Wow" -exclamo Hyron- "es impresionante" -dijo regresando a su tono frio y malvado-

Todos entraron, era un largo pasillo y estaba bastante oscuro, cuando llegaron al final, había un campo con cultivos, y a lo lejos se veía la ciudad, que era bastante grande.

"Ponte esto" -dijo Andrés mientras sacaba ropa de una maleta que había escondido ahí- "espero que te quede"

Hyron se puso la ropa que le dio Andrés, era ropa elegante, que usaría alguien con dinero.

"Bien, antes de entrar, hay algunas reglas…. Lo básico, no robar, no matar, no golpear a nadie, no es ilegal golpear a un esclavo, aahhh y no se puede volar bajo en la ciudad, solo si es por encima de las casas y construcciones" -dijo Andrés-

Hyron se sintió mal por recordar que no podía volar, pero al parecer no lo necesitaría.

Se dirigieron a la entrada de la ciudad, ahí había un guardia, que reconoció a Andrés.

"Buenos días gobernador" -dijo el Guardia-

"Buenos días, mi amigo viene de visita unos días" -dijo Andrés explicando la presencia de Hyron-

"está bien…. Pasen y bienvenidos a Altilia" -continuo el guardia-

Al guardia no se le hizo extraño las aves que iba jalando Hyron, la civilización a simple vista tenía muchas características del siglo 18, pero en cuanto a Ideología, religión, Ciencia y descubrimientos, estaban bastante atrasados, como en el siglo 15-16.

"estamos dentro…. Ahora debemos venderlos, a ver cuánto te dan, necesitamos al menos unos 600 dólares" -dijo Andrés- "hay un mercader de esclavos cerca de aquí, ve a verlo mientras yo veo lo de conseguirte algún cargo, nos vemos aquí" -dijo Andrés mientras señalaba la dirección a la que debía ir Hyron-

"¿se usan dólares humanos aquí?" -pregunto Hyron-

"se usan dólares de Altilia, pero los Dólares humanos también son aceptados" -contesto Andrés antes de irse-

Hyron se dirigió a donde le indico Andrés, efectivamente, estaba un guacamayo rojo sentado, y junto a él estaban muchas aves en fila, ninguna tenía ropa como las demás aves, era obvio que eran esclavos.

"¡señor!" -llamo Hyron-

"¿Qué se le ofrece?" -contesto el guacamayo-

"¿Cuánto puede darme por ellos?" -dijo Hyron señalando a Marisa, Arturo y Andrea, que habían estado en silencio todo el camino, su profundo miedo hacia Hyron había vuelto-

"mmm veamos…" -dijo el guacamayo que se acercaba a Marisa y levantaba su rostro para examinarla- "por esta te puedo dar 500 dólares, y por los niños… unos 200 cada uno" -dijo el guacamayo-

"es un trato" -dijo Hyron mientras estrechaba su ala izquierda con la del vendedor-

Hyron cortó los cinchos con sus afiladísimas garras, y el guacamayo los puso en la fila con los demás, todos tenían miradas tristes y caídas.

"pssst" -susurro Arturo-

"¿Qué?" -susurro Andrea-

"podemos escapar, no estamos encadenados" -continuo Arturo-

"hijo, es mala idea" -dijo Marisa-

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" -continuo Arturo-

En ese momento, un Guacamayo verde que estaba en el extremo de la fila, se armó de valor y salió corriendo, pensando en lo mismo que decía Arturo.

Justo después, el vendedor saco una pistola de pedernal, y sin levantarse disparo en la espalda al guacamayo que cayó muerto al suelo.

"que lastima…. Es el tercero esta semana" -dijo el vendedor mientras tiraba el cuerpo en una esquina-

Arturo y Andrea quedaron horrorizados, solo eran niños, y acababan de ver el asesinato de un ave.

Marisa estaba pálida, acababa de descubrir el precio de hacer algo estúpido.

Los tres se quedaron quietos y mirando al suelo, no pensaban arriesgarse.

"c…. creo que no era buena idea" -dijo Andrea con una voz que demostraba miedo-

"s…si" -dijo Arturo de la misma manera-

Pasaron muchas horas, empezaba a atardecer, llego un guacamayo amarillo que estaba bastante bien vestido, iba en una especie de carruaje tirado por unas iguanas **(no se me ocurrió ningún otro equivalente a los caballos XD)**

"hola….. He venido por algunos…. Sirvientes" -dijo el Guacamayo-

"querrá decir esclavos" -dijo el vendedor-

"no… me gusta mucho esa palabra" -dijo el guacamayo-

Este guacamayo, al parecer no era tan malo.

El guacamayo eligió a varias aves, entre ellas a Marisa.

"¿¡que!? no no ¡espera, Arturo, Andrea!" -grito Marisa con desesperación mientras la subían al carruaje-

El guacamayo se dio cuenta de esto, y pregunto.

"¿Cuánto cuestan?" -pregunto el guacamayo-

El vendedor, era un ave bastante malvada, de hecho, uno de los factores que lo hizo esclavista, fue que le encantaba ver sufrir a otras aves.

El vendedor sonrió y dijo.

"lo siento, son muy jóvenes y no están a la venta"

"Es… está bien" -dijo el guacamayo que se le hacía muy extraña esa explicación-

Marisa se vio obligada a irse, estaba llorando desconsoladamente, había perdido a sus únicos hijos que le quedaban.

"¡MAMA!" -gritaban Andrea y Arturo mientras veían alejarse a su madre-

"¡cállate!" -dijo el vendedor mientras apuntaba su arma a la cabeza de Andrea, la cual intento callarse, pero le era muy difícil-

Paso un rato, ya cuando hubo anochecido, el vendedor metió a todos los esclavos a una carpa, y él se fue a dormir a una pequeña cabaña que estaba a unos metros de la carpa.

Dentro de la carpa, estaban Andrea y Arturo, abrazados y llorando.

"l…. lo siento" -dijo un guacamayo rojo mientras les ponía un ala en el hombro, era una escena muy trágica y a él le rompía el corazón verlos así-

"yo….. Snif…. La extraño" -dijo Andrea sollozando-

"tranquilos, me llamo James… ¿y ustedes?" -pregunto James con un tono tranquilizante-

"yo… snif me llamo Arturo" -dijo Arturo que tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar-

"y… y yo Andrea"

"son… ¿hermanos?" -pregunto James-

"si"

"les doy un consejo, a quien sea que los compre, no lo contradigan" -dijo James-

"p… ¿Por qué?" -pregunto Arturo-

"no les gusta eso…. Tampoco se nieguen a nada, ni reclamen, si quieren sobrevivir" -dijo en un tono un poco frio, pero era por su bien-

Cuando amaneció, volvieron a formar a todos los esclavos, y después de un rato, apareció un guacamayo azul y amarillo, este solo iba montado sobre una iguana con una silla de montar.

"¿Qué se le ofrece señor?" -pregunto el vendedor-

"estoy buscando esclavos baratos, ¿tienes alguno?" -pregunto el guacamayo-

"bueno… lo más barato son esos dos" -dijo señalando a Arturo y Andrea- "600 dólares por ambos"

"me parece perfecto, ¡Hey ratas con plumas, vengan aquí!" -dijo el guacamayo de forma muy antipática mientras le pagaba a vendedor-

El guacamayo tomo unas sogas y los ato de las alas a su silla de montar, mientras él iba montado en la iguana, Arturo y Andrea tenían que ir caminando.

"¡vamos, corran!" -dijo el guacamayo, apurando a los hermanos que estaban exhaustos-

Cuando llegaron a la mansión del guacamayo, este los tiro a una cabaña donde había muchos más esclavos, varios eran niños.

"¡ahora escuchen bien! Las reglas son simples, uno, no desobedecer a su amo ¡ósea yo!, dos, no desobedecer a su amo ¡nunca! Y tres, si desobedeces a tu amo, ¡lo lamentaras!" -grito asustando a todos los presentes- "además, les hago un favor, ¿saben lo que les pasa a las aves que terminan como mascotas?" -pregunto el guacamayo, la mayoría movió la cabeza hacia los lados, excepto los que ya sabían- "¿no? Les diré… a las mascotas de los humanos, les cortan las garras para que no puedan defenderse.. ¡Incluso les cortan las alas para que no puedan volar! Los mantienen encerrados en jaulas donde ni siquiera puedes acostarte porque no hay espacio, y solo les dan de comer una vez a la semana, eso los hace ser unas aves horribles, que lo único que harán al verte será intentar matarlos para comerlos" -dijo el guacamayo, esto era obviamente mentira, pero en Altilia eso era lo que se enseñaba en las escuelas, y era lo que todos creían- "¡así que considérense afortunados!" -grito el guacamayo antes de salir-

Arturo y Andrea estaban horrorizados con el relato, nunca habían visto una mascota, pero ahora no les interesaba nada conocer a una.

11 años después..

"¡vamos Perla! Será divertido" -dijo Blu intentando convencer a Perla-

"n… no lo sé Blu, ¿no será peligroso para los huevos?" -dijo tocándose el vientre intentando encontrar una excusa para no ir-

"te apuesto que te divertirás" -dijo Blu-

"buff… está bien" -dijo Perla resignada-

"¡SI!" -exclamo Blu-

Ambos se dirigieron a la mansión de Gustave, y tocaron el timbre.

"¡Hola! ¿Están listos para el primer y oficial viernes de mascota?" -pregunto de forma alegre-

"¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" -dijeron Blu y Gustave al mismo tiempo-

"se ven muy nerds ¿saben?" -dijo Perla-

"¡oh vamos! He esperado este viernes desde hace tiempo" -dijo Blu-

"esto lo planearon el miércoles" -dijo Perla-

"si, pero lo haremos todos los viernes y este es el primero, así que es especial" -dijo Gustave-

"y…. ¿Qué haremos?" -pregunto Perla-

"tomar chocolate caliente, refresco, comer cereal, ver películas, jugar videojuegos. Cosas de mascotas" -dijo Blu-

Empezaron a hacer todo lo que dijeron, Perla no participaba mucho, después de un rato, Blu y Gustave empezaron a jugar Halo.

"haaaa… ¿Cómo lo haces?" -dijo Gustave que acababa de perder contra Blu-

"esa técnica" -dijo Blu orgulloso-

Perla tenia estaba boquiabierta, ¿Cómo rayos se divertían matándose uno al otro?

"¿Por qué es divertido asesinarse entre sí?" -pregunto Perla-

"mmmm es difícil de explicar… ¿Por qué no lo intentas?" -Dijo Blu mientras le pasaba un control-

"ammmm no gracias" -dijo Perla-

"vamos, será divertido, todos contra todos" -dijo Blu-

Un rato después…

Marcador: Perla 50 Blu 30 Gustave 27

"¿Cómo rayos?" -Pregunto Blu-

"¡tenías razón, esto es muy divertido!" -exclamo Perla alegre- "creo que ya estoy de acuerdo con los viernes de mascota, ¡ser mascota es genial!"

11 años antes….

"¡ser mascota es horrible!" -dijo Andrea con miedo-

"si, lo es" -continuo Arturo- "eso no importa, hay que estar juntos, debemos hacer lo que nos dijo James y…. sobrevivir"

"pero… ¡yo no quiero sobrevivir, quiero vivir!" -dijo Andrea-

"recuerda lo que mamá nos dijo, no tenemos salida" -dijo Arturo más resignado-

Paso el tiempo, a Arturo lo pusieron a trabajar en una plantación, y a Andrea como sirviente, su vida no era feliz, pero mantuvieron la cabeza baja, haciendo lo que les decían y evitando azotes y castigos, así lo hicieron por 11 años…

Marisa vivió con su amo que no era un ave vil, su trabajo fue como ama de llaves, el amo nunca azotaba a sus esclavos, no le parecía correcto, la vida de Marisa no era muy mala, pero no tenía a lo que más amaba… a su familia, y aunque su amo fuera comprensivo, ella no era libre.

Hyron fue ascendiendo de puesto, con sus "métodos" incluso llego a planear el asesinato de Andrés, finalmente llego a ser Gobernador de Altilia.

* * *

**Y ese es el final del capítulo 2!**

**En el siguiente capítulo continuare con la historia principal…..**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!  
¡Saludos desde México!**


	3. Un viaje desastroso

**Aquí está el capítulo 3!**

**Ahora si continuamos con la Historia principal….**

**P.D. Muchas gracias German, yo también he leído todas tus historias, y fueron parte de que me animara a escribir un Fic, y tus palabras me dan muchos ánimos a seguir, ¡qué bueno que te gusto!**

**Gracias por la review megaleo444, en el anterior capitulo, el "amo" dijo que a las mascotas les cortaban las garras y las alas, sé que en la realidad, se les corta las plumas o un nervio como dijiste, pero como lo que querían los habitantes de Altilia era asustar, se refería a que les cortaba lo que son las "uñas" de las garras, y que las alas se las cortaban DE TAJO, esto para dar a entender que si te encuentras una, va a ser como un zombi que intenta comerte por hambre…**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**Un viaje desastroso **

"Awww ¡que tierno!" -dijo Gustave mientras veía a Perla, que estaba sentada, empollando los huevos que acababa de poner, estaba exhausta y no tardo ni dos minutos en quedarse dormida, pero se quedó dormida con el pico recargado en su propio pecho, y con una sonrisa de felicidad, creando una hermosa imagen- "¿estará bien?" -pregunto Gustave mientras tomaba una foto con sus lentes-

"si, es normal que esto pase" -dijo Rafael mientras arrojaba aire a la cara de Blu que estaba tirado en el suelo del nido inconsciente- "despertara en unos minutos, mientras ayúdame a ponerlo en su cama"

Gustave y Rafael cargaron a Blu y antes de irse lo pusieron en su cama.

"mmmmm ¿fue un sueño?" -se preguntó Blu mientras despertaba- "debió ser un sueño"

Blu fue al piso de abajo, donde se encontraba el cuarto que sería de los niños, ahí estaba Perla, que ya estaba despierta también.

"Hola cariño" -dijo Perla de forma cariñosa al ver a Blu-

"hola Per…." -iba a saludar Blu pero se quedó estupefacto al ver los huevos-

P.B "oh Dios esto de verdad está pasando"

"ven aquí" -dijo Perla con una sonrisa mientras extendía sus alas para abrazar a Blu-

Blu se acercó tímidamente a Perla, se sentó y se acurrucaron encima de los huevos.

"Te amo Perla…" -Dijo Blu mientras Perla se recargaba en su pecho-

"y yo a ti Blu" -contesto Perla mientras cerraba los ojos para seguir durmiendo-

P.B "Perla ya no es la misma ave testaruda de antes, que habría matado solo porque la dejaran salir de una jaula, no es la misma que me habría asesinado por lo que estoy haciendo ahora, ella cambio… ¿por mí? Es de esos cambios buenos, y creo… espero que seamos buenos padres"

Pasaron dos semanas, y llego el día en el que sus polluelos romperían el cascaron, Blu había llamado a todos sus amigos, todos estaban viendo hacia los tres huevos, Gustave estaba grabando con sus lentes.

De repente, uno de los huevos empezó a agitarse…

"¡ya viene!" -dijo Blu de forma ansiosa-

El huevo se rompió, dejando ver un pequeño pico gris, que empezó a romper lo que quedaba del huevo.

Cuando rompió completamente el huevo, una pequeña guacamaya salió, tenía ojos verdes y plumas claras como Perla.

"¡mami!" -dijo la pequeña polluela-

"awww" -hicieron todos los presentes-

"Blu… ¿Cómo la llamamos?" -pregunto Perla mientras cargaba a su hija-

"Que tal…. Carla" -dijo Blu-

"me parece hermoso" -Dijo Perla mientras veía cariñosamente a Carla-

"s… soy padre" -dijo Blu con alegría antes de abrazar a Perla y a su hija-

"si Blu ¡ya eres Papá!" -dijo Gustave-

"¡y ustedes son tíos!" -dijo Perla-

"¡soy tío!" -exclamo Pedro, mientras lloraba de forma muy graciosa-

Unos minutos después, nació otra guacamaya, con plumas ligeramente más oscuras que las de su hermana, tenía ojos café claro, y la que llamaron Bia, tres minutos después, nació un guacamayo, con Plumas oscuras como las de Blu, con ojos cafés, era muy parecido a su padre, y lo llamaron Tiago.

Unas semanas después….

"¡bien niños! Esta será su primera clase de supervivencia básica en la selva" -dijo Perla como maestra mientras veía a sus hijos formados frente a ella-

"me siento tonto" -dijo Gustave, Perla había obligado a Blu y Gustave a aprender cosas de la selva-

"¡yo también! ¿Perla esto es necesario?" -pregunto Blu-

"si mascotas… lo es" -dijo Perla burlonamente- "bien, lo primero es esconderse, no siempre podremos pelear y escondernos es el mejor recurso, me daré la vuelta y contare hasta 10, y cuando voltee no debo ver a nadie ¿entendido?"

Todos asintieron, Perla volteo y todos corrieron a arbustos y cosas por el estilo, Gustave se quedó parado donde estaba y activo el camuflaje de su brazalete.

Perla volteo y empezó a buscar, tomo un puñado de tierra y lo lanzo hacia adelante.

"AAHHH MIS OJOS" -grito Gustave, pero solo se vio como algo caía y levantaba la tierra-

"eso es trampa" -dijo Perla- "no siempre vas a tener tu aparatito"

"¡duermo con esta cosa puesta!" -contesto Gustave-

"de todas formas… ¡ah! Blu, estas atrás del árbol" -continuo Perla-

"¿Cómo supiste?" -pregunto Blu sorprendido-

"tu cola sobresale por un lado" -dijo Perla-

"oh, es cierto" -dijo Blu-

"y por último, Los niños están mofándose de su padre y su tío detrás de ese arbusto" -dijo Perla mientras señalaba un arbusto, en el que efectivamente estaban sus hijos riéndose-

Perla les enseño cosas como conseguir comida, hacer un nido, reconocer las cosas venenosas , etc…

Pasaron 4 años, los hijos de Blu ya habían crecido, eran muy felices, Bia, tenía mucho parecido con su madre, era esbelta y hermosa, tenía interés por los libros, le gustaba particularmente la biología, por lo que se llevaba mejor con Blu, a veces la llevaba a la biblioteca de Linda. Tiago era muy parecido a Blu, pero era muy interesado en los temas salvajes, no le gustaba estar en el nido mucho rato, le gustaba salir a explorar, nunca rechazaba la oportunidad de una aventura y se llevaba mejor con Perla, que lo acompañaba a explorar, aunque no lo dejaba salir de la reserva, por último, Carla que era la mayor, también tenía parecido con Perla, pero era más robusta, le interesaba mucho la música y la tecnología de los humanos, por eso se llevaba bien con sus tíos Nico, Pedro y Gustave, gustaba mucho escuchar música en un su iPod, ir a las fiestas que organizaban Nico y Pedro, y a veces también pasar por la mansión de Gustave y ayudarle a terminar algún artefacto raro.

Hace unos días, Tulio y Linda habían ido en una expedición, Blu, Perla y sus hijos estaban viendo la televisión en la biblioteca de Linda, habían ido para leer y pasar el rato, Blu y Perla estaban viendo la televisión mientras sus hijos jugaban o leían.

En la televisión estaban viendo las noticias.

"y en otras noticias, el ornitólogo Tulio Monteiro junto con su esposa Linda Gunderson, acaban de hacer un importante avance en la investigación" -dijo el reportero-

"¡Hey mira es Tulio!" -dijo Blu-

"Gracias, el asunto es ¡hemos encontrado pruebas de que hay guacamayos de spix, justo en lo profundo de la selva amazónica!" -dijo Tulio mientras sostenía una pluma azul-

"¡¿oíste?! ¡No somos los únicos!" -dijo Perla mientras sacudía a Blu con emoción-

"s…s….si" -dijo Blu con dificultad mientras lo sacudían-

"¡y si vamos a buscarlos!" -dijo Perla-

"¡QUE! n… no, es el amazonas, es peligroso y además está muy lejos como para ir volando" -dijo Blu intentando sacar esa idea de la cabeza de Perla-

"Por favor…." -dijo Perla mientras veía a Blu con ojos suplicantes-

P.B "vamos…. Resiste…. ¡puedes hacerlo!"

"Ahhh está bien…." -dijo Blu-

P.B "no no ¡qué haces!"

"pero solo si los niños quieren" -dijo Blu-

P.B "todavía hay oportunidad, ¡por favor digan que no!"

"Siiiiiii ¡vamos al amazonas!" -exclamo Tiago alegremente-

P.B "¡mierda!"

"Pero….. Sigue estando demasiado lejos para volar hasta allá…. Piensa en los niños" -dijo Blu intentando que Perla entendiera que no quería ir-

"mmmmm tienes razón" -dijo Perla un poco triste-

P.B "¡SI!"

"regresemos a casa" -dijo Blu en un tono tierno, pero estaba bastante feliz por convencer a Perla- "¿deberíamos decirle a Gustave?" -pregunto Blu- "es una subespecie, tal vez le interese"

"creo que si deberíamos" -continuo Perla-

La familia fue a la mansión de Gustave…

Gustave estaba atornillando una pieza al armazón de la navaja oculta de su ala derecha.

"Hola, ¿Qué ya no quieres las navajas?" -pregunto Blu-

"no, lo que pasa es que esto usaba 3 cm cúbicos, y encontré unos planos en el sótano, ideal para usar el espacio restante" -dijo Gustave-

"¿y qué es?" -pregunto Carla con interés-

"según lo que vi en los planos, es una especie de espada, supongo que Harry nunca la construyo" -respondió Gustave- "y…. ya está, haber, Charles, inicia la grabación de la prueba número uno de… la cosa esta que no sé qué hace, aléjense por favor" -dijo Gustave, Blu, Perla y sus hijos se alejaron, Gustave activo el mecanismo que desplego una espada oculta, que salió por debajo de sus plumas, tenía la forma de una katana, pero el "filo" tenía un fuerte resplandor azul-

"¡Wow! ¡Así que para eso era el plasma de los planos!" -dijo Gustave sorprendido, ni siquiera él sabía exactamente que iba a pasar-

"Wow, ¿Cuántas cosas tienes escondidas debajo de las plumas" -pregunto Blu-

"lentes, dos navajas y ahora esto" -dijo Gustave rápidamente-

"este…. Era retorica pero está bien" -dijo Blu-

"ah… creí que era en se…. ¡ouch!" -exclamo Gustave **(con un grito gay lord XD)** antes de soltar la espada rápidamente, la cual al caer, partió la mesa y quedo clavada en el suelo- "¡quema! Creo… que le pondré un aislante"

Los hijos de Blu y Perla les parecía gracioso, tal vez Gustave sabia pelear y construir cosas tecnológicas, pero en cierta forma, era igual de torpe que Blu.

"Jeje" -rio Perla mientras se tapaba el pico intentando disimular-

"¿Qué los trae por aquí?" -pregunto Gustave intentando que todos olvidaran su grito-

"tenemos…. Una noticia" -dijo Blu-

"¿buena, mala, muy buena, muy mala? -pregunto Gustave mientras se acercaba un vaso con refresco al pico-

"¡es muy buena! ¡Tulio encontró una Pluma de guacamayo azul en el amazonas! ¡No somos los únicos!" -dijo Perla muy emocionada-

Gustave escupió lo que estaba bebiendo en la cara de Blu.

"¿EN SERIO?" -pregunto Gustave-

"puaj… si es en serio" -dijo Blu mientras se limpiaba-

"¡podríamos ir a buscarlos!" -continuo Gustave emocionado-

P.B "hay no… ¿tú también?"

"lo pensamos pero…. Está muy lejos para ir volando" -dijo Perla con tristeza-

"acabo de terminar varios prototipos de aviones, ¡tardaríamos una hora a lo mucho!" -dijo Gustave muy alegre-

Blu se puso atrás de Perla y empezó a mover las alas y hacer señas para que Gustave no le diera ánimos a Perla.

"¿ehh?" -exclamo Gustave, haciendo que Perla volteara-

"Blu… ¿Qué haces?" -pregunto Perla-

"este…. Estoy…. Probando un nuevo Baile" -dijo Blu con una sonrisa falsa e intentando convertir sus señas en un baile-

"mmmm está bien" -dijo Perla dudosa- "pero… ¡es genial! ¿Cuándo nos vamos?"

P.B "¡por favor di que no!"

"pues, podríamos salir mañana si empezamos a preparar todo" -continuo Gustave-

"¡siiiii! ¡Si iremos al amazonas!" -exclamaron los niños-

"¡Buscaremos a los de nuestra especie! ¿No es genial?" -dijo Perla con una cara que demostraba mucha emoción-

"si…. iremos al amazonas….. ¡Yay!" -dijo Blu, pero se notaba bastante su preocupación-

Blu y Perla se fueron, habían acordado que empacarían sus cosas, mientras Gustave preparaba el transporte para el día siguiente, le dijeron a Rafael, Nico y Pedro, pero no pudieron ir con ellos por distintos motivos.

Ya estaban terminando, Carla llevaba su iPod, Bia llevaba unos libros y sus lentes, y Tiago llevaba unos binoculares y cosas de exploración.

Blu y Perla ya estaban acostados…

"Blu" -llamo Perla-

"¿sí?"

"¿no quieres ir al amazonas verdad? -dijo Perla-

"c… claro que quiero ir" -dijo Blu-

"Blu… yo sé que no" -contesto Perla- "te conozco"

-suspiro- "es que…. me da miedo que les pase algo, es muy peligroso y…. no me perdonaría si los lastiman" -dijo Blu muy preocupado-

"tranquilo…. Iremos en un avión ¿no? ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?" -dijo Perla con una sonrisa-

"está bien…" -respondió Blu con una sonrisa- "tienes razón, y… si te hace feliz, a mí también"

Al día siguiente, todos fueron a la mansión de Gustave, Blu ya estaba más seguro de todo el asunto.

"oh que bueno que llegaron, ¡ya está todo listo!" -dijo Gustave- "vengan por aquí"

Se dirigieron al hangar que estaba en la parte trasera de la mansión, había una gran cantidad de autos, aviones y otro tipo de vehículos, la mayoría era tamaño guacamayo y se notaba que muchos estaban "en construcción".

"Valla" -dijo Blu sorprendido- "¿tienes mucho tiempo libre verdad?"

"la verdad si" -dijo Gustave un poco avergonzado- "es ese" -dijo mientras señalaba-

No era exactamente un avión, no tenía alas, tenía unas propulsores que podían girar, por lo que podía moverse verticalmente, para un ave era bastante grande, pero para una persona no era más grande que un auto.

Todos lo miraron asombrados…

"¡y este es el… **(inserte nombre épico en ingles con números aquí)** versión 1.2! está capacitado para viajes dentro y fuera de la atmosfera, tiene placas a prueba de balas de alto calibre, cuatro motores a reacción, capaz de alcanzar velocidades supersónicas, equipado con equipo médico y de investigación así como un par vehículos ligeros de exploración, proyector holográfico, capaz de mostrar datos y camuflaje, todo esto alimentado por un generador eléctrico autosustentable de alta capacidad, y por ultimo pero no menos importante…. ¡tiene una televisión led de 20 pulgadas **(para un ave eso es muy grande)** y Si-Fi!" -dijo Gustave, orgulloso de su creación- "¿Qué les parece?"

Gustave volteo hacia atrás y no había nadie, volvió a ver hacia la nave y Blu le dijo desde la ventana.

"¡vamos! ¡Sube!" -le grito Blu-

"¿escucharon todo lo que dije?" -pregunto Gustave-

"nos quedamos en "versión 1.2" ¡ahora sube!" -grito Bia desde la misma ventana-

Gustave suspiro y subió al vehículo.

"¿Cuál es el destino señor?" -pregunto Charles-

"a la selva amazónica" -dijo Gustave-

"oigan ¿Qué haremos una vez que lleguemos? No vamos a llegar directamente con los de nuestra especie" -dijo Blu-

"tienes razón, ¿y si vamos al centro y empezamos a buscar desde ahí?" -propuso Perla-

"es buena idea, ya oíste Charles" -dijo Gustave-

"entendido, tiempo estimado: 1 hora" -continuo Charles-

"ahora rescatémonos… y disfrutemos el viaje" -dijo Gustave mientras se sentaba en una especie de sala que tenía el avión, que por dentro, era como una casa pequeña de dos pisos con varios cuartos-

55 minutos después…..

Una alarma sonaba de forma estruendosa en toda la nave, a la vez que la iluminación cambiaba por una luz roja muy tenue, una fuerte tormenta había empezado…

"AAAHHHH ESTAMOS CAYENDO" -grito Gustave-

"¿PERO QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO?" -Grito Perla desesperada-

"Un rayo ha desestabilizado el generador, eléctrico, que está fuertemente dañado" -dijo Charles obviamente con voz tranquila-

"¿¡QUE1!? ¿¡CONSTRUYES UN SUPER AVION Y NO PUEDE AGUANTAR UN PUTO RAYO!?" -grito Blu muy asustado, pero a la vez enojado-

"¡AAHHHHH VAMOS A MORIR!" -Grito Tiago mientras corría de un lado a otro-

"¡CALLATE!" -grito Carla-

"¡NO TOME EN CUENTA UN RAYO AL DISEÑAR ESTO ¿SI?!" -Continuo Gustave-

"¡COMO CARAJOS NO PENSASTE QUE ESO PODRIA OCURRIR!" -grito Perla-

"¡ERAN LAS CUATRO DE LA MAÑANA, TENIA SUEÑO!" -grito Gustave-

De repente se sintió una fuerte turbulencia...

"¿QUE PASO?" -grito Blu-

"la energía se ha agotado, estamos cayendo señor" -dijo Charles con la misma voz-

"¿QUE? -grito Gustave- "¡ACTIVA LA RESERVA!"

"por supuesto, activando reserva de energía…. 10%...30%" -empezó a decir Charles-

"¿COMO QUE 30%?" -Grito Blu-

El avión estaba cayendo, Charles seguía diciendo el porcentaje de forma muy estresante.

"TIAGO TIENE RAZON, ¡VAMOS A MORIR AAHHHH" -grito Bia-

"100%..." -dijo Charles-

De repente, hubo otra turbulencia, se habían detenido, Blu se asomó por la ventana, vio que los propulsores se habían activado y que estaban a un metro del suelo.

"Ufff…. Estuvo cer…"

"energía de reserva agotada" -dijo Charles-

El avión termino de caer, dándole a todos un fuerte golpe…

"¡ay mi pico!" -dijo Carla-

"ouch…. Al menos caí en algo suave" -dijo Perla recuperándose-

"Perla… cof.. Quítate" -dijo Blu sin aire-

"¡oh Dios lo siento!" -continuo Perla mientras se levantaba- "¡niños, ¿están bien!" -dijo mientras corría hacia sus hijos-

"s… si mamá, estamos bien" -dijo Tiago-

"¡aahhh mi cabeza!" -se quejó Gustave- "¿están todos bien?"

"si… todos están bien" -dijo Blu mientras se recuperaba-

"está bien…. ¿Charles, dónde estamos?" -pregunto Gustave-

"estamos en alguna parte de la selva amazónica" -dijo Charles-

"está bien, ¿puedes traer a otra nave para que nos saque de aquí?" -pregunto Gustave-

"lo siento señor, los sistemas de comunicación están dañados" -dijo Charles-

"¡Que! ¿Entonces que funciona?" -pregunto Gustave enojado-

"todos los sistemas funcionan, excepto la comunicación, y el Wi-Fi" -dijo Charles-

"¿no hay Wi-Fi? ¡NOOOOO!" -grito Carla-

"¡podemos vivir sin Wi-Fi!" -dijo Blu-

-suspiro- "¿esta nave tiene paneles solares auxiliares no?" -pregunto Gustave-

"sí señor, hasta ahora la energía alcanza para activar todos los sistemas, pero necesitara mucho tiempo para poder alimentar a los motores a reacción y los otros sistemas de vuelo" -dijo Charles-

"¿Cuánto es eso?" -pregunto Gustave-

"unos…. 3 días señor" -dijo Charles-

"¡tres días!" -dijo Perla empezando a ponerse histérica-

"hay que salir de aquí, tal vez haya algo cerca" -dijo Blu-

Blu se acercó a la compuerta y al abrirla, se encontró con una plantación, y no tan lejos, a unos 500 metros, había una ciudad.

"¡miren! ¡Civilización!" -grito Blu emocionado-

"señor… no detecto señales de una ciudad humana" -dijo Charles-

"¿a qué te refieres?" -pregunto Gustave-

"las casas tienen un tamaño anormalmente pequeño, y no detecto organismos humanos, pero parece haber muchas aves" -dijo Charles-

"¡deberíamos ir a investigar!" -dijo Tiago muy alegre-

"¿es… están seguros?" -dijo Blu, su miedo a que su familia saliera lastimada había vuelto-

"creo que tiene razón, debemos ir ahí" -dijo Gustave- "no podemos quedarnos aquí tres días"

Todos salieron, Gustave activo el camuflaje de la nave por si acaso…

"Charles…"

"¿si señor?"

"no me dejes hacer diseños si tengo sueño" -dijo Gustave-

Volaron hacia la ciudad, no tardaron más de 5 minutos en llegar a estar bastante cerca de la ciudad…

"¡Hey, no se permite volar!" -grito el guardia de la entrada-

"¿Cómo que no se permite volar?" -dijo Perla, al mismo tiempo, se le hacía extraño ver a un ave con un arma y con uniforme-

Todos aterrizaron frente al guardia.

"A partir de esta entrada, no se permite volar bajo" -dijo el guardia, de una forma antipática- "aquí empieza la ciudad de Altilia, y la ley dicta eso"

"¿Altilia?" -pregunto Blu- "es una ciudad de….. ¿Aves?"

"efectivamente, si planean quedarse más de un día…. Deberán pagar un impuesto al gobierno" -dijo el guardia-

"¿de cuánto es eso?" -pregunto Gustave-

"600 dólares por persona" -dijo el guardia-

"¿dólares humanos?"

"son aceptados, pero no son la moneda oficial" -dijo el guardia-

P.G "eso es bastante conveniente"

"¡muy interesante, pero debemos irnos!" -dijo Blu nerviosamente mientras jalaba a su esposa y sus hijos, Gustave los siguió, pero terminaron juntándose en círculo y hablando a susurros-

"¡qué haces Blu!" -dijo Perla-

"esto no me da buena espina Perla, ¿Por qué rayos trae ropa?" -dijo Blu-

"no lo sé… pero… ¿y si aquí están los de nuestra especie" -dijo Perla-

"preguntare" -dijo Gustave mientras se separaba e iba con el guardia- "disculpe.. ¿Ha visto a algún ave… como nosotros? ¿Cómo ellos, o como yo?"

"mmmm, la última vez que vi uno fue hace años" -dijo el guardia, recordando el día que llego Hyron, eran aves difíciles de olvidar-

"es… está bien" -dijo Gustave mientras regresaba con el grupo- "dice que no"

"¿lo ves? Hay que irnos" -dijo Blu-

"espera… tenemos que estar tres días aquí, y no nos queda otra que estar en esa ciudad" -dijo Bia-

"¡sí! además… vinimos a conocer cosas nuevas ¿no?" -dijo Tiago-

"tienen razón, no nos queda opción" -dijo Perla-

"está bien, pero no tenemos con que pagar" -dijo Blu-

"este…." -interrumpió Gustave-

"¡trajiste dinero!" -dijo Blu-

"hay una maleta con 10 millones de dólares en todos mis vehículos" -dijo Gustave-

"¿para qué?"

"pues…. Por si acaso" -dijo Gustave-

"¡es perfecto!" -dijo Carla-

"¿ves? No hay problema" -dijo Perla-

"buff… está bien, vamos" -dijo Blu resignado-

"iré por el dinero" -dijo Gustave-

Gustave no tardó mucho en regresar con una especie de mochila tamaño ave, llena de billetes.

"es todo lo que pude traer" -dijo Gustave-

Le pagaron al Guardia, y los anoto en una libreta.

"deberían ir a un banco para cambiar su dinero, ¡y pónganse algo!" -dijo el guardia-

Todos fueron al banco a cambiar el dinero, compraron la primera casa que encontraron y después fueron a una tienda de ropa…

"Esto es muy anticuado" -dijo Blu-

"de hecho, todo parece una ciudad del siglo 18, pero… con aves" -dijo Gustave-

"me sigue pareciendo extraño" -dijo Perla-

Habían comprado lo que sería "ropa de nobles" solo que ellos no lo sabían.

Cuando salieron, todos se los quedaban viendo, algunos se asustaban, porque, por lo general, la gente con dinero era bastante malvada con la clase promedio…

Blu iba en el frente del grupo, Perla iba detrás de él cuidando a los niños, y Gustave estaba hasta atrás.

"¿elegimos mal la ropa?" -pregunto Tiago-

"parece que si" -dijo Carla-

"todos nos ven raro" -dijo Bia-

"solo hagamos como que somos de aquí, la casa no está muy lejos" -dijo Blu-

Llegaron a la casa, lo menos que querían hacer era llamar la atención, pero se equivocaron de vestimenta, y le dieron una cantidad de dinero al primer vendedor de propiedades que encontraron, le dijeron que les consiguiera algo, pero le dieron demasiado dinero, y los llevo a una casa bastante vistosa, llamando la atención todavía más.

"¿es esta?" -dijo Blu asombrado-

"si señor ¿no le gusta?" -pregunto el vendedor-

"no no no está bien" -dijo Blu-

"creí que no debíamos llamar la atención" -susurro Perla a Blu-

"creo que no vamos muy bien" -dijo Blu-

"pues…. Al parecer ese objetivo está perdido" -dijo Gustave mientras señalaba a un grupo de aves que se secreteaban mientras los veían-

"Adiós y… ¡bienvenidos a Altilia!" -dijo el vendedor mientras se retiraba-

Entraron a la casa, y fueron a dormir, había sido un día muy agitado.

"Perla…." -pregunto Blu-

"¿sí?"

"¿recuerdas que dijiste? "¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?"" -dijo Blu-

"s… si"

"bueno…. creo que estamos viviendo la respuesta" -dijo Blu-

"vamos Blu… esto es muy raro, pero podría ser peor" -dijo Perla-

"espero que tengas razón" -dijo Blu antes de comenzar a dormir-

* * *

**Ese fue el capítulo 3!**

**Ahora se empiezan a entrelazar las historias, este fue un episodio, digamos, "comico"**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**

**¡Saludos desde México!**


	4. Reencuentro

**Hola a todos!**

**Este es el capítulo número 4...**

**El capítulo anterior fue... En cierta forma para saltarme los primeros años de los hijos de Blu y Perla...**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**Reencuentro**

En algún lugar de Altilia...

Arturo y Andrea ya eran aves adultas, Andrea tenía la misma edad que Perla, y Arturo era un año mayor.

Habían vivido 15 años como esclavos, no era una buena vida, algunos ni siquiera llamarían a eso vivir, pero estaban juntos, y habían prometido nunca separarse...

El primer guacamayo que los compro originalmente, se había retirado, y había encargado toda su producción a su hijo, llamado Maxwell, era un guacamayo azul y amarillo, de ojos verdes, las plumas de su cabeza eran más largas, y se las peinaba con un flequillo hacia la izquierda, tapando parte de su rostro **(peinado emo)**, si su padre era mala persona, Maxwell era todavía peor...

No sabían nada del paradero de su madre, pero es muy seguro, que su infancia solos... No fue nada fácil...

Siguieron los consejos que un día, un ave llamada James les contó, que se reunían en la frase "no hagas nada valiente o estúpido".

Mantenían la cabeza baja, a pesar de la baja calidad de vida, lograron vivir 15 años sin que los tocarán, casi diario azotaban a alguien por alguna idiotez sin sentido, algunas veces llegaban a ejecutarlos.

Pero esto iba a cambiar...

Los esclavos vivían en una pequeña cabaña, llena de camas bastante maltratadas, todos tenían prendas básicas, bastante pobres.

Andrea y Arturo dormían en camas que estaban una al lado del otro.

"Andrea" -llamo Arturo-

"¿Si?"

"Has pensado en..." -continuo Arturo- "¿en... Perla, Papá o mamá?"

"Todos los días" - dijo Andrea, que a pesar de solo ser minutos menor que Perla, era de estatura y tamaño considerablemente menor- "me encantaría verlos... Aunque sea 5 minutos más"

"Si nosotros estamos prácticamente en el infierno... Me da miedo pensar en Perla" -dijo Arturo-

Mientras tanto...

Blu y Perla habían ido a conocer la ciudad con sus hijos, Gustave había ido por otro rumbo, también le habían preguntado a un ave, y les había explicado lo de su ropa, por lo que habían conseguido algo más casual.

"Wow... ¡Este lugar es genial!" - dijo Tiago, estaban caminando en una especie de parque-

"¡Una oruga!" -exclamo Bia antes de correr hacia la oruga con una lupa y una libreta-

Los hijos de Blu y Perla jugaron en el parque un largo rato, mientras sus padres estaban sentados en una banca.

"Sabes Perla... Esto no esta tan mal" - dijo Blu-

"Fuera de que la ropa es ridícula todo es bastante bonito" -dijo Perla-

Los hijos de Blu y Perla estaban sentados platicando con otros chicos que estaban en el parque.

"¿Son nuevos por aquí verdad?" -dijo un niño guacamayo amarillo-

"Si... De hecho venimos de Rio de Janeiro" -dijo Bia-

"¿Dónde es eso?" -pregunto una niña guacamaya verde-

"Estamos en el mismo país de hecho" -dijo Carla-

"¿País?" -dijo el guacamayo amarillo-

-sí, ya saben, la tierra, continente americano, Sudamérica, Brasil y Rio de Janeiro" -dijo Bia con su tono de cerebrito-

"creo que estas mal... Altilia es el centro del mundo, que a la ves es el centro del universo, el sol y la luna, giran alrededor de la tierra" -dijo la guacamaya-

"¡Claro que no!" -dijo Tiago-

"Eso es lo que enseñan en la escuela" -dijo el guacamayo- "pero me gusta más la clase de conocimiento humano"

"¿Qué se enseña en esa clase?" -pregunto Carla-

"Bueno... Lo último que enseñaron fue sobre las mascotas, dicen que les cortan las alas, y las garras, y como no comen casi nada, atacan a todos para comerlos, son unas bestias asesinas" -dijo el guacamayo como sí contará una historia de terror-

"Eso definitivamente no es cierto, ¡las mascotas son buena onda! De hecho, mi papa y mi tío eran mascotas" - dijo Tiago-

Los guacamayos se vieron entre ellos con cara de terror, y luego salieron corriendo.

"Creo que por aquí no les agradan mucho las mascotas" -dijo Carla-

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad, Gustave estaba caminando por las calles, hasta que vio un edificio grande con un enorme portón, el cual tenía unas puertas más pequeñas en medio.

"Wow, linda arquitectura, ¿disculpe, que es ese edificio?" -pregunto Gustave a un ave que iba caminando con la cabeza baja y una mirada triste-

"Es el ayuntamiento señor" -dijo el ave muy respetuosamente, pero a la vez de cierta forma antipática-

"G... Gracias" -dijo Gustave extrañado por la conducta del ave, a la vez que se acercaba para tomar una buena foto-

Llego a estar a un metro de la puerta, así tomaría una foto hacia arriba, desde donde llegaba el sol, haciendo una hermosa foto.

"¡Perfecto!" -exclamo Gustave entes de sacar sus lentes-

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y se vio una silueta azul, que salía volando de la construcción, la luz del sol que venía desde atrás, creando una imagen angelical.

P. G "es hermosa... Es, es como un ángel... Y está muy cer..."

Los pensamientos de Gustave fueron interrumpidos por la abrupta caída de la guacamaya sobre él, y una voz masculina se escuchó desde dentro del ayuntamiento.

"¡Y no vuelvas! ¡Loca!" -se escuchó, y después lanzaron hacia afuera unos rollos de papel enrollado y un cuaderno-

"¡Oh, l... Lo siento!" -dijo la guacamaya con una voz llorosa , y algo preocupada al ver cómo iba vestido Gustave- "perdóneme señor" -dijo mientras empezaba a recoger los papeles-

"N... No pasa nada" -dijo Gustave, que no podía dejar de ver los ojos verdes y vidriosos de aquella ave, también empezó a ayudarle a recoger todas esas cosas-

Hubo un momento en el que ambos, pusieron su ala sobre el cuaderno, y los dos notaron algo inmediatamente, las primarias de la guacamaya... Eran amarillas como las de Gustave.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

P.G "es... ¡Es de mi especie!"

"Yo... Gracias, en serio lo siento" -dijo la guacamaya con una voz cada vez más triste-

La guacamaya empezó a caminar lentamente, no tardó en llegar a una banca, donde se sentó y rompió a llorar cubriéndole el rostro con las alas.

Gustave noto esto y fue hacia ella, seguía sin poder dejar de ver su hermoso rostro, camino y vio que había dejado unos lentes en el piso.

Gustave recogió los lentes y se dirigió a la guacamaya.

"Oye..." -dijo e Gustave con una voz suave- "creo que olvidaste esto" -dijo mientras le daba los lentes, eran unos lentes rectangulares, con un marco blanco-

"G... Gracias" -dijo la guacamaya, intentando no mirar a Gustave, a la vez que se ponía los lentes-

P.G "es más hermosa con lentes"

La verdad, la mayoría diría que se veía peor con lentes, pero Gustave la veía hermosa de todas formas.

"¿Estas bien?" -pregunto Gustave antes de sentarse a su lado-

"Snif... Si estoy bien" -dijo la guacamaya mientras seguía llorando- "en serio perdóneme señor... No quise..." -siguió intentando disculparse mientras lloraba-

"Tranquila... ¿Qué paso?" -pregunto Gustave intentando tranquilizarla-

"Nada, sólo... Estoy loca y aún no lo entiendo" -dijo mientras lloraba con más fuerza-

"¿Por qué dices eso?" -pregunto Gustave-

La guacamaya le pasó uno de los papeles, Gustave lo desenrollo y empezó a leer.

"¿Lo ve? ¡Sólo son locuras e idioteces! Eso dicen todos" -dijo la guacamaya entre sollozos-

El papel tenía detalladas explicaciones, diagramas y operaciones matemáticas, que hablaban sobre la teoría heliocéntrica

"Es una muy buena explicación de la teoría heliocéntrica" -dijo Gustave intentando animar a la guacamaya-

"Usted... ¿Sabe lo que es?" -dijo sorprendida la guacamaya-

"Claro... Tus fórmulas están bien hechas, tus diagramas son exactos, ¡es perfecto!" -continuo Gustave- "y... Eres..."

"De mi especie" -dijo la guacamaya que dejaba de llorar- "creí que snif... Era la única" -dijo la guacamaya, dando la cara a Gustave-

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" -pregunto Gustave-

"Soy snif... Catherine, Catherine Halsey señor" -dijo la guacamaya-

"No me digas señor, yo me llamo Gustave Hegewisch" -dijo Gustave de forma alegre-

"usted... Digo, tu... ¿Entiendes esto?" -pregunto Catherine-

"Si, de hecho, tu forma de explicar es muy buena" -dijo mientras tomaba el cuaderno, que estaba lleno de dibujos, fórmulas y anotaciones- "Wow ¡es impresionante!"

"No... ¿No crees que estoy loca?" -pregunto Catherine-

"¡Claro que no! ¡Todo lo contrario!" -dijo Gustave-

Gustave no se daba mucha cuenta, pero estaba haciendo muchos cumplidos a Catherine.

Catherine se alegró, nunca había visto a alguien de su especie, y mucho menos que la entendiera.

Catherine sonrió, lo cual dejo embobado a Gustave.

P.G "me siento... Raro, me siento bien, pero raro"

"Te gustaría... ¿Cenar conmigo? Es que... Me siento algo sola en las noches" -dijo Catherine nerviosamente-

P.C "¿por qué dije eso? No es que no quiera pero... ¿de dónde me salió eso? De seguro creerá que soy una atrevida"

"Ammmm s... Si" -dijo Gustave con una sonrisa nerviosa-

P.G "¿me invito a salir? ¡Joder tengo una cita!"

P.C "¿dijo que sí? ¡Oh Dios tengo una cita! ¡Lo conocí hace 5 minutos y ya tengo una cita!"

"Este... ¿Te parece mañana a las 8?" - dijo Catherine-

"P... Por supuesto" -dijo Gustave-

Mientras...

"¡Despierten trozos de mierda!" -grito Maxwell entrando a

La cabaña de los esclavos- "hoy es un día especial" -esto último lo dijo mirando a Andrea de forma pervertida, ella no lo noto-

Todos fueron a sus actividades designadas, a Andrea se le ordeñó arreglar un pequeño jardín.

Maxwell se acercó por detrás.

"Hola" -dijo de forma muy pervertida-

"B... Buenos días amo" -dijo Andrea, que esta ves noto el tono de Maxwell-

"Te he estado mirando... Y debo decirte que eres muuuuy sexy" -dijo Maxwell mientras levantaba a Andrea para verla a la cara-

Andrea se sentía incómoda, estaba deduciendo las intenciones de Maxwell.

"Qué tal si... Nos divertimos un rato" -dijo Maxwell, mientras apegaba su cuerpo al de Andrea-

Maxwell empezó a tocar la espalda de Andrea, bajando hasta su parte íntima.

Cuando Andrea sintió esto, no lo pensó, instintivamente le dio una bofetada a Maxwell, no le agrado nada.

"Oh dios ¡perdóneme yo no quise!"

"De rodillas" -dijo Maxwell mientras volteaba-

"¿Q...que?" -dijo Andrea temerosa-

"¡Quítate la camisa y de rodillas!" -grito Maxwell-

Andrea se llenó de miedo, sabía lo que significaba.

"¡ahora!" -grito Maxwell mientras rompía la camisa de Andrea y la obligaba a arrodillarse de espaldas a el-

"No lo hagas... Por favor" -rogó Andrea mientras empezaba a llorar-

"¡Debiste pensar en eso antes de hacer una idiotez!" -dijo Maxwell mientras extendía el látigo que tenía en su cinturón-

"¡Te lo ruego, por favor... AAAHHHH!" -grito Andrea al recibir el primer azote-

"¡Eso te enseñara!"

"AAAHHHH" -gritaba Andrea, mientras lloraba de dolor-

Maxwell azoto a Andrea durante toda la Tarde, todos los demás esclavos ya estaba a punto de dormir en la cabaña.

"¿dónde está, porque no ha regresado?"

Arturo comenzaba a preocuparse por la ausencia de su hermana, no era normal, por lo general ella llegaba antes que él.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió, ahí estaba Maxwell, sosteniendo a Andrea del cuello con su garra.

Maxwell la lanzo al suelo de forma muy bruta.

"¡No hemos terminado!" -grito Maxwell antes de salir-

"¡Andrea!" -grito Arturo antes de socorrer a su hermana- "oh Dios" -dijo al ver las heridas rojas y sangrantes de su espalda, que incluso sobresalían de sus plumas-

Andrea sólo lloraba por el dolor.

Arturo la recostó en su cama, y la abrazo.

"Tranquila..." -dijo Arturo, que también se le salieron unas lágrimas-

Al día siguiente...

"¿Qué hacemos hoy cariño?" -pregunto Perla-

"Mmmmm no lo sé, ¿alguna idea Gustave?" -pregunto Blu-

"Este... Yo tengo planes, para la noche" -dijo Gustave-

"¿Planes, que harás?" -pregunto Perla-

"Ammmm nada importante" -contesto Gustave-

"Podríamos ir a comer a algún restaurante, siempre quise saber cómo sería" -dijo Blu-

"A mí me agrada" -dijo Bia-

Todos hicieron sus planes y fueron a pasar el día, Gustave fue a pasar el rato hasta la hora de su cita.

Mientras, con Andrea y Arturo.

"¿Segura qué estas... Bien?" -pregunto Arturo mientras despertaba-

"Si Arturo, estoy bien" - dijo Andrea que tenía una mirada triste, el día anterior había sido muy traumático, incluso la sangre seguía manchando y viéndose a través de su ropa.

Arturo seguía muy preocupado por Andrea, se sentía terrible por no poder hacer nada.

Cuando dieron más o menos las 7:30, y ya estaba anocheciendo, uno de los asistentes de Maxwell, le encargo a Andrea que fuera a recoger algo en cierto callejón, esto obviamente no le agrado, pero no podía replicar.

"este lugar no me agrada nada"

Camino por el estrecho callejón, con la cabeza baja, como cualquier esclavo que camina en la calle, en un momento, un sujeto con una gabardina café, la tomo del cuello, y la estampo contra la pared.

"Dije que aún no terminábamos" -dijo Maxwell, que movió su flequillo para ver a Andrea con los dos ojos-

"¡No me hagas daño!" -dijo Andrea aterrada-

"Tranquila, primero haré lo que quiera contigo, te dolerá bastante pero... Te prometo que después te matare" -dijo Maxwell con una sonrisa maliciosa- "y la primera vez iba a ser por las buenas, ahora será todo lo contrario"

Maxwell arrodillo a Andrea con mucha fuerza, entonces le mostró su miembro.

"Si muerdes, te mato" -dijo Maxwell-

"Por favor" -sollozo Andrea-

Maxwell, ignorando a Andrea, la tomo con brutalidad del "cabello" e introdujo su miembro con fuerza en su boca.

"Ooohhhh si" -dijo Maxwell mientras introducía su miembro más profundamente- "¿te gusta eehh?"

Andrea no podía respirar, intentó apartarse con las alas.

"¡Oh no te iras!" -dijo Maxwell antes darle un fuerte golpe en la cara, Andrea estaba en el piso, tosiendo liquido **(que no era precisamente saliva) **que también chorreaba de su pico-

"¡Vamos, aún no terminamos!" -dijo Maxwell, antes de volver a tomar a Andrea del cuello, y presionaría contra la pared, quedando su cara y su pecho contra la pared, y su espalda contra Maxwell.

"Ahora empieza la verdadera diversión" -dijo Maxwell, mientras usaba su otra garra para levantar la cola de Andrea, dejando ver su parte íntima.

"Mmmmm, eres virgen, te va a doler, pero a mí me va a encantar y eso es lo importante" -dijo Maxwell mientras ponía la punta de su miembro en la cloaca de Andrea-

En la calle de al lado, Gustave estaba caminando muy alegremente, estaba muy bien vestido, y llevaba una rosa en el ala, pero se detuvo al escuchar...

"No no no ¡por favor!" -dijo Andrea muy asustada-

"Pero que... Un momento es... ¡Perla!" -exclamo Gustave, que había confundido a Andrea, que era casi idéntica a Perla-

"¡Cállate!" -dijo Maxwell antes de darle otro fuerte golpe en la cara-

Maxwell estaba a punto de darle la primera embestida a Andrea, pero recibió una patada en el rostro, alejándolo de Andrea, que cayó al piso llorando.

"ALEJATE INFELIZ" -grito Gustave que se ponía en posición defensiva frente a Andrea-

"¡Es mi propiedad y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella!" -grito Maxwell mientras se levantaba-

"¡Eso es una estupidez!" -contesto Gustave-

"¡Lárgate y no te lastimare!" -dijo Maxwell antes de quitarse la gabardina, y desenvainar una katana reluciente- "esta es la espada de huang-hi hecha hace siglos con el mejor acero... Es indestructible, y tú no tienes nada" -dijo Maxwell burlonamente-

"Ja" -dijo Gustave, después sacó su espada y sus lentes en modo de pelea- "esta es la espada, de hoja de plasma súper calentado, hecha hace dos días por mi usando fibra de carbono, aluminio y un aislante térmico muy bueno"

A Maxwell no le impresiono, lo único peculiar era el filo azul resplandeciente.

Maxwell ataco, Gustave solo bloqueo el ataque, la espada de Maxwell se cortó en el punto donde se tocaron.

Maxwell ahora si se asustó y tiro lo que quedaba de sus espada.

"Y bien... ¿Decías?" -dijo Gustave antes de retraer su espada y sus lentes-

"M... Mi papá... ¡Tiene mucho dinero, y hará que te pudras en la cárcel si me to...!" -estaba amenazando Maxwell, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cara, luego una patada en el estómago, y finalmente otra patada en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente.

"¿Perla estas...? Un momento... Tú no eres Perla" -dijo Gustave mientras sostenía la cabeza de Andrea- "no importa, tenemos que irnos, ¿puedes caminar?"

Andrea sólo asintió con la cabeza, estaba en shock, pero pensó en algo.

"Perla... ¿Será que...? No, es imposible"

Catherine estaba sentada en su casa, eran las 8:30 y Gustave no había llegado.

P.C "que tonta soy, como pensé que de verdad vendría, sólo lo dijo por lástima"

De repente, alguien toco la puerta, Catherine corrió emocionada hacia la puerta...

P.C "¡no era mentira! Tranquila... Hazte la difícil"

"Llegas tar... ¡Oh por dios!" -iba a decir Catherine, pero vio a Andrea apoyada sobre el hombro de Gustave-

"Perdón, hubo un inconveniente" -dijo Gustave sarcásticamente-

Catherine los dejo pasar, y despejo una mesa para acostar a Andrea, Gustave la examino con sus lentes.

"No estás tan mal, tienes una lesión leve en el cuello" -dijo Gustave-

"Wow..." -exclamo Catherine al ver los lentes de Gustave-

"Creo que no es necesario vendar, sólo no lo nuevas mucho" -dijo Gustave mientras sentaba a Andrea en una silla-

"¿Valla primera cita eh?" -dijo Catherine-

"C.. ¿Cita?" -dijo Gustave con una cara de sorpresa-

P.G "¡si era una cita!"

"Ammmm" -exclamo Catherine nerviosamente-

"S... Si, fue un día raro" -dijo Gustave intentando disimular- "¿estás bien?"

"S... Si" -contesto Andrea, que tenía un ojo morado y varios moretones, pero fuera de eso estaba bien-

"Qué bueno que lo estés" -dijo Gustave-

"Muchas gracias, en serio" -dijo Andrea-

"No iba a dejar que ese idiota te violara" -dijo Gustave-

"Oye... Tú me confundiste con alguien llamada Perla" -dijo Andrea-

"Aaa si, lo siento"

"No, quería preguntarte si... Podrías traerla"

"De todas formas creo que debemos irnos" -dijo Gustave-

"Tal vez cenemos en otra ocasión" -dijo Catherine-

"Y... ¿Si nos vemos mañana en el parque?" -dijo Gustave-

"Claro..." -dijo Catherine-

Gustave y Andrea se retiraron, Andrea iba apoyado sobre Gustave, no hablaron nada en el camino.

"¿Por qué quieres ver a Perla?" -pregunto Gustave-

"Creo que la conozco" -dijo Andrea-

"es imposible, pero no tengo nada que perder"

"Oh que asco, déjame limpiarte" -dijo Gustave al ver todo el líquido que tenía en el pico, el cual le quitó con una servilleta- "deberías descansar"

"Tienes ra..." -iba a decir Andrea-

"Fue una cena excelente" -dijo Blu mientras entraba-

"¡Sí! Estuvo delic... ¿Quién es ella?" -pregunto Perla-

"Es... Andrea, dice que te conoce" -contesto Gustave-

"¿An... Andrea?" -dijo Perla con cara de sorpresa-

"¡Perla!" -exclamo Andrea con mucha felicidad, mientras bajaba de su silla-

"¡Andrea!" -exclamo Perla, antes de lanzarse a su hermana, llorando de felicidad y abrazándola-

"No puedo creerlo" -susurro Andrea-

"Hermanita..." -dijo Perla tiernamente, pero se dio cuenta de su estado cuando toco su espalda y sintió sus heridas- "oh dios... ¡Qué te hicieron!" -pregunto Perla preocupada-

"M... Mamá, ¿quién es ella?" -pregunto Carla-

"Es... Tu tía hija" -dijo Perla con una sonrisa-

"Tienes... ¿Hijos?" -pregunto Andrea sorprendida-

"H... Hola" -dijo Blu mientras se acercaba- "soy... Su esposo" -dijo tímidamente-

"¡Me alegra tanto tener a mi hermanita de nuevo!" -exclamo Perla antes de volver a abrazarla-

"No nos has dicho que paso" -interrumpió Gustave-

-suspiro- "es una larga historia" -dijo Andrea-

Le dijeron a los niños que se retirarán, y los demás se sentaron en una mesa.

Andrea contó la historia con tristeza, como los capturaron, y que los llevaron a un lugar, donde estuvieron 2 años con un halcón llamado Hyron.

En ese momento Blu y Perla se pusieron pálidos, pero Gustave más.

"C...¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?" -pregunto Gustave con cara de miedo-

"Se llamaba Hyron, un día llegó, no tenía el ala derecha, nos capturo y nos vendió aquí como esclavos" -esto último lo dijo con tristeza-

"C... Creo que iré al baño" -dijo Gustave antes de correr al baño, se oyeron arcadas desde el exterior-

"¿Esta bien?" -pregunto Andrea-

"Hyron... Mato a su madre" -dijo Blu-

* * *

**Ese fue el capítulo 4!**

**Ahora es cuando se pone bueno XD...**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	5. Operación liberen a Willy

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí empieza el capítulo 5….**

**Respuesta: Gracias German por tu review, en respuesta a tu pregunta, no, el nombre Catherine Halsey, es de un personaje de la saga Halo, yo quería que se llamara Catherine y luego recordé el personaje, así que quedo "Catherine Halsey".**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

**Operación "liberen a Willy"**

Gustave, estaba con la cara pálida y metida en el retrete...

"¿Estas bien?" -dijo Blu mientras ponía un ala amistosamente sobre el hombro de Gustave-

"cof…. No.. no est.. " -dijo Gustave antes de hacer arcadas y volver a vomitar- "¡me acabo de enterar que el maldito que mato a mis padres está viva y aparte es gobernador!"

"tranquilo, ven" -dijo Blu mientras levantaba a Gustave y lo dirigía hasta una silla-

Andrea estaba bastante sorprendida, sabía que Hyron era un ave malvada, pero nunca supo que hubiera asesinado a alguien.

"Deberíamos dormir" -dijo Perla, que limpiaba las heridas de la espalda de Andrea-

Fueron a dormir, Perla le pidió a Blu que la dejara dormir con su hermana, Perla se acostó abrazando a Andrea cariñosamente, también usaba su pico para acariciar el "cabello" de Andrea, ya que solía hacer eso cuando eran pequeñas.

"no lo olvidaste" -dijo Andrea feliz cuando se percató de la acción de Perla-

"no sabes lo que extrañaba hacerlo, a Bia también le gusta" -dijo Perla-

"Aun no me creo que tengas hijos" -dijo Andrea-

"yo no me creo que este abrazando a mi hermanita" -dijo Perla cariñosamente-

"yo tampoco, y…. Papá" -pregunto Andrea con la esperanza de que su padre siguiera vivo-

"No…" -interrumpió Perla con una voz triste- "estuve sola durante muchos años"

"pero…. Ahora tienes esposo, he hijos, llegamos a creer que habías muerto" -dijo Andrea-

"l… ¿Llegamos?" -pregunto Perla-

"¡oh Dios lo olvide!" -dijo Andrea sentándose de golpe en la cama-

"quieres decir que….. ¡Mamá y Arturo están aquí!" -dijo Perla emocionada-

"Arturo estaba conmigo, pero nunca volví a ver a Mamá" -dijo Andrea- "nunca nos dejaban salir a menos que nos lo ordenaran"

"¿sabes dónde está Arturo ahora?" -pregunto Perla-

"si" -contesto Andrea-

Perla fue inmediatamente y despertó a Blu y Gustave, se reunieron en la sala y empezaron a hacer un plan.

"y…. ¿Qué haremos para liberar a tu hermano?" -pregunto Gustave-

"si, no creo que preguntar por él sea buena idea" -Dijo Blu-

"podríamos infiltrarnos" -dijo Perla- "creo que ya tengo un plan"

"imposible, hay aves con armas vigilando en cada esquina" -respondió Andrea-

"creo que tengo una idea" -dijo Gustave- "hay que ir a la nave"

Era de madrugada, Perla aviso a sus hijos, y fueron al campo donde estaba la nave.

"Yo no veo nada" -dijo Andrea-

"Charles, abre la compuerta" -dijo Gustave-

Charles desactivo el camuflaje un momento y abrió la compuerta.

"¿¡de donde rayos son ustedes!?" -pregunto Andrea-

"soy de Brasil, y vivía en Minnesota" -dijo Blu-

"y yo soy…. Brasi…Mexi….unidense" -dijo Gustave de forma dudosa-

Entraron a la nave, y Gustave fue a la bodega.

"este lugar es muy extraño" -dijo Andrea viendo hacia todos los aparatos de la nave-

"toda la casa de Gustave es así, pero tiene cosas bastante geniales" -dijo Blu-

"¿ósea que también empezaron a vivir en casas?" -pregunto Andrea-

"no, seguimos viviendo en nidos, pero Gustave quería seguir viviendo en una casa como lo hacía con su dueño" -dijo Perla-

"¿Dueño?" -pregunto Andrea incrédula-

"si…. él y Yo éramos mascotas" -dijo Blu-

"m…. Mascotas" -dijo Andrea comenzando a asustarse-

"si, de hecho, los viernes nos reunimos en su casa y hacemos cosas de mascotas, ¡es muy divertido!" -continuo Perla-

"¿m… matan aves y las comen los viernes?" -pregunto Andrea con cara de terror-

"¡¿Qué?! Claro que no, vemos televisión, jugamos juegos de mesa y videojuegos" -dijo Blu-

"¿Por qué rayos haríamos eso?" -pregunto Perla algo asustada-

"dicen…. Que las mascotas les cortan las alas y las garras, y que matan aves para comerlas" -dijo Andrea-

"Yo tengo las alas, y las garras, bueno…. una vez comí pollo" -dijo Blu, haciendo que Perla y Andrea voltearan hacia el con cara de sorpresa-

"¡fue un accidente! Estaba desmenuzado y creí que era queso o algo así" -dijo Blu intentando excusarse-

"entonces…. ¿Las mascotas no son bestias sedientas de sangre?" -dijo Andrea-

"no…. De hecho, son inteligentes, amables y mayormente torpes" -dijo Perla-

"¡oye!" -dijo Blu-

"sabes que así te amo" -dijo Perla viendo cariñosamente a Blu-

"¡Aquí esta!" -dijo Gustave regresando con una maleta-

"¿Qué es eso?" -pregunto Blu-

Gustave abrió la maleta, era una vestimenta doblada y varios artilugios.

"esto, es la última versión de mi túnica y vestimenta anti balística" -dijo Gustave mientras se ponía el traje y encima la túnica blanca, que era obviamente basada en el diseño de assassin´s creed- "y además queda con el ambiente de este lugar"

"deberías dejar los videojuegos un tiempo" -dijo Blu-

"estaba jugando cuando se me ocurrió ¿sí?" -contesto Gustave- "está hecha principalmente de Kevlar, reforzada con fibra de carbono, aguanta balas de calidad militar humanas, balas del siglo 18 no deberían ser problema"

"entonces, ¿entraras con esa cosa?" -pregunto Andrea-

"y con esto" -dijo mientras levantaba un rifle largo, era plateado, y tenía varias partes móviles-

"¡oye oye! No deberíamos ser, no sé, ¿silenciosos?" -dijo Blu-

"buff, está bien" -dijo Gustave mientras dejaba el rifle y tomaba un artefacto, que se desdoblaba en un arco negro, de apariencia futurista- "este es un arco compuesto de Fibra de carbono que…."

"¿tienes que darnos la ficha técnica de todas tus cosas?" -dijo Perla-

"¿y por qué casi todo lo que haces lleva fibra de carbono?" -dijo Blu-

"porque es muy buen material, además compre de más y tenía que hacer algo con él" -dijo Gustave, antes de sacar un carcaj con varias flechas- "esto me lo vendieron los rusos"

"¿Qué tiene de especial?" -pregunto Andrea-

"son flechas inteligentes, tienen un sistema de dirección, solo les das un blanco, y estas lo siguen" -dijo Gustave-

"Wow… ¿y cómo funcionan?" -dijo Blu-

"magia de rusos" -contesto Gustave mientras plegaba y se ponía el arco en el cinturón del traje que traía- "¿Cuál era tu plan Perla?"

Perla les conto el plan paso a paso…

Andrea estaba a lo lejos con unos binoculares y un comunicador.

"todo listo" -dijo Andrea-

"Bien, operación "liberen a Willy" en acción" -dijo Blu que se sentía todo un agente secreto-

Blu estaba con ropa elegante, Perla estaba junto a él, y Gustave estaba en la azotea, esperando la señal.

Blu tocó el timbre, y atendió Maxwell, que tenía un ojo morado, varios vendajes en el torso, y no podía hablar correctamente.

"¿qfe quiefen?" -pregunto Maxwell antipáticamente-

"vinimos a hacer un censo" -dijo Perla-

"nufca hafen fenfos" -dijo Maxwell-

"es el primero, ahora, ¿podría traer a todos los habitantes de esta casa para que haga unas preguntas?" -dijo Blu-

"¿lofs efclafos cueftan?" -pregunto Maxwell-

"no, no cuentan" -dijo Perla-

"efta fien" -dijo Maxwell, que trajo a otras dos aves, una era su padre y otra era una secretaria-

Blu y Perla empezaron a hacer preguntas de censos, algunas un poco tontas, pero el objetivo era hacer tiempo.

"todo despejado Gus" -dijo Andrea-

"entendido" -dijo Gustave, que traía puestos sus lentes, que daban datos que le ayudaban a ver en la oscuridad-

"veamos" -Dijo Andrea mientras tomaba una Tablet, donde podía ver lo que Gustave veía, para decirle a donde ir- "sigue derecho por toda esa azotea"

Gustave estaba corriendo lo más silenciosamente posible por la azotea.

"ok.. ¿ahora a dónde?" -pregunto Gustave mientras miraba hacia todos lados-

"baja de la azotea, y ve hacia ese granero" -dijo Andrea-

Gustave bajo y corrió pegándose a la pared del granero, hasta llegar a la esquina.

Andrea tomo los binoculares, y vio que un guardia se acercaba por el otro lado de la esquina.

"hay un guardia acercándose en la esquina" -dijo Andrea-

"avísame cuando puedo lanzarme sobre el" -dijo Gustave adoptando posición de ataque-

"y… ¡Ya!"

Gustave se lanzó hacia la esquina, y efectivamente cayó sobre un guardia, le aplico una llave y lo golpeo para dejarlo inconsciente, luego lo arrastro y lo oculto en el granero.

"valla, eres bueno" -dijo Andrea sorprendida-

"gracias" -dijo Gustave orgullosamente-

"ahora, ¿ves una cabaña de madera?" -pregunto Andrea-

"mmm ¿es esa?" -dijo Gustave señalando a una cabaña con la descripción-

"si, dirígete hacia ella, espera, hay varios guardias y es campo abierto, hay que buscar otra ruta" -dijo Andrea-

"espera" -dijo Gustave antes de hacer el gesto que activaba el camuflaje- "espero que alcance"

Gustave camino sigilosamente hasta la cabaña, evitando tocar a algún guardia que se pasaba por en medio, el camuflaje alcanzo justo para ponerse a cubierto detrás de la cabaña.

"ufff eso estuvo cerca" -agrego Andrea-

Gustave se acercó a la cabaña y logro entrar por la ventana.

"aquí es ¿no?" -pregunto Gustave una vez adentro-

"si… pero" -iba a decir Andrea-

"oigan, despierten" -dijo Gustave en voz alta, pero no lo suficiente para que lo escucharan desde afuera-

Los esclavos despertaron, algunos estaban confundidos.

"¿Quién eres tú?" -pregunto Arturo, que tenía los ojos rojos y vidriosos por haber estado llorando por su hermana pérdida-

"soy…" -iba a decir Gustave, pero de repente se encendió la luz, y un guardia con una escopeta, estaba apuntándole desde un banquillo en la esquina-

"eso iba a decirte" -dijo Andrea-

Cuando Gustave volteo hacia el Guardia, este no dudo un segundo en pararse y disparar su escopeta a quemarropa en el estómago de Gustave, dándole un fuerte golpe y tirándolo al suelo.

"ahora…. ¡díganme quien llamo a este idiota!" -grito el guardia, que no se percató que Gustave estaba respirando agitadamente-

Todos los esclavos estaban impactados.

Gustave estaba tirado en el piso, el golpe le había sacado el aire y lo había aturdido.

P.G "mierda… ¡funciona! Gracias a Dios que funciona"

"¿fuiste tú verdad?" -dijo el guardia mientras tomaba a Arturo del cuello, lo lanzaba al piso, y le apuntaba su escopeta a unos centímetros de su cara, el guardia suponía que había sido el, pensó que Gustave seria familiar suyo al tener un tono parecido en las plumas- "hasta nunca perra"

Arturo cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando a que el guardia terminara con su vida al jalar el gatillo, pero vio unas primarias amarillas que tomaron el cañón y lo apartaron unos centímetros, haciendo un agujero junto a su cabeza, Gustave le quito habilidosamente la escopeta, y lo golpeo en la cara con la culata, apartándolo.

El guardia estaba estupefacto, nadie aguanta un escopetazo a quemarropa en el estómago, y mucho menos su ropa queda intacta.

"v… vamos.. ¡pelea!" -dijo el guardia sacando un cuchillo de combate-

"tienes dos opciones, te vas, o te quedas y mueres" -dijo Gustave sacando ambas cuchillas ocultas-

El guardia ataco, Gustave le quito rápidamente el cuchillo y se lo clavo en una pierna, luego le dio un fuerte golpe, dejándolo inconsciente.

"ven… larguémonos de aquí" -dijo Gustave mientras levantaba a Arturo- "¿por dónde salimos?"

"por donde quieras, todos los guardias se dirigen a tu posición" -dijo Andrea-

Gustave pateo la puerta, y había al menos 10 guardias armados apuntando hacia él.

"¡alto, manos arriba!" -dijo uno que tenía una carabina-

Gustave levanto las manos y susurro algo a Arturo.

"usen las camas como barricadas, y salgan a mi señal" -dijo Gustave-

"¿¡que!?" -exclamo Arturo que estaba bastante asustado-

"Charles, activa modo combate" -dijo Gustave, y las letras proyectadas en sus lentes se tornaron rojas, así como apareció la retícula-

P.G "ok…. Recuerda lo que dijo Rafael.. matar o morir"

Gustave arrojo a Arturo hacia dentro de la cabaña, mientras él se lanzaba hacia su izquierda, durante la caída, desplegaba el arco con su ala izquierda, y cargaba una flecha con su ala derecha, y unos instantes antes de caer, sus lentes habían seleccionado el objetivo, y Gustave soltó la cuerda** (imagínenselo en cámara lenta XD)**.

La flecha salió, corrigió la dirección y acertó en la cabeza del guardia con la carabina, matándolo instantáneamente.

"¡Ataquen!" -ordeno un guardia, todos los demás intentaron disparar a Gustave-

Gustave cayo y rodo hasta una gran pila de leña, que le sirvió de barricada, Arturo hizo lo que le dijo, y con ayuda de los demás esclavos se ocultaron detrás de las camas, evitando balas perdidas.

"¿plan B?" -pregunto Andrea desde el comunicador-

"espera…. Puedo con esto" -dijo Gustave-

Gustave se armó de valor, recordó todas las clases de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que había recibido.

"¡recarguen!" -dijo un guardia, tenían armas del siglo 18, no podían disparar continuamente-

Gustave salió de su barricada al mismo tiempo que desplegaba su espada, corrió hacia un guardia que le apuntaba con su carabina, Gustave en un movimiento rápido, corto a la mitad la carabina, y luego lo que sería la mano del guardia, lanzando un chorro de sangre.

Gustave por la adrenalina del momento, se había desconectado parcialmente una parte de él, La piedad.

"AAHHHH" -grito el guardia mientras se arrodillaba y sostenía su ala sangrante, Gustave le dio una patada en el rostro, tirándolo al suelo-

Tres Guardias se acercaron a Gustave, uno enfrente de él que iba a atacarlo con la bayoneta de su arma, y otros dos en fila que estaban detrás de él.

Gustave intercepto el ataque, le arrebato al guardia la carabina y le dio un golpe con la culata, aturdiéndolo, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y le clavo la bayoneta de la carabina al guardia en el estómago, disparo el arma, atravesando al primero y acertando en el pecho al que estaba detrás, luego, soltó el arma, volteo y le dio una estocada en el pecho con su espada al guardia que recién se recuperaba del golpe.

Quedaban 5 guardias, tenían miedo, habían visto lo que Gustave podía hacer, formaron una especie de círculo para rodear a Gustave, que estaba en posición defensiva en el centro.

"¿Qué fue eso?" -dijo la secretaria al oír disparos, al ver por la ventana, se asustó al ver la escena a lo lejos-

El padre de Maxwell, intuyo inmediatamente que Blu y Perla tenían algo que ver, por lo que saco dos pistolas y las apunto a las cabezas de Blu y Perla.

Le dio un arma a Maxwell, arrodillaron a Blu y Perla con las alas en la cabeza, mientras les apuntaban en la nuca.

"no sé quiénes son ustedes, pero le apuesto que su amigo ya está muerto" -dijo Maxwell de forma burlona-

Gustave tenía el ritmo cardiaco en las nubes, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su respiración era muy agitada…

Tres guardias que se armaron de valor, intentaron atacar a Gustave.

Gustave se apartó del ataque de uno, se impulsó hacia arriba con un aleteo, para caer encima del guardia y clavarle sus navajas en el pecho, volteo rápidamente y le lanzo su espada al más lejano, clavándosela en el pecho, luego, le dio una patada giratoria en la cabeza al guardia más cercano, aturdiéndolo, para después, hacerle una cortada en el cuello con su navaja en un movimiento rápido, lanzando sangre a chorros y cayendo al suelo lentamente.

Los otros dos guardias estaban aterrados, pero a uno se le ocurrió la idea de arrojarle una lámpara apagada, pero llena de queroseno, Gustave se puso de espaldas para recibir el impacto en la espalda, empapándolo de líquido inflamable, esto dio tiempo a que el otro guardia tacleara a Gustave, tirándolo al suelo, el guardia empezó a darle fuertes golpes en la cara, empezó a aturdirse, entonces uso su navaja para apuñalar múltiples veces al guardia en la parte baja del torso, el guardia se detuvo y se quedó inmóvil, Gustave lo movió hacia un lado, se paró rápidamente, corrió hacia el guardia que quedaba, que estaba paralizado del terror, Gustave le propino una patada voladora en el rostro, tirándolo al suelo, parecía haber quedado inconsciente con el golpe.** (Como verán… Gustave si se metió mucho en personaje al traer una túnica de assassin´s creed)**

-jadeando- "…. ¡OH MIERDA QUE HICE!" -exclamo Gustave llevándose las alas a la nuca y viendo a todos los guardias tirados en el suelo, la mayoría sobre un charco de su propia sangre, Gustave había vuelto en sí, ya no estaba en modo "matar o morir"-

Arturo, corrió en cabeza de los demás esclavos, tomo la espada de Gustave y se dirigió hacia él.

"¡amigo eso fue increíble!" -dijo mientras le entregaba su espada, la cual Gustave tomo, y activo el mecanismo que la retraía y guardaba debajo de sus plumas- "G… gracias" -dijo Gustave un poco asustado por lo que había hecho, sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse- "hay que irnos, ¡síganme!"

Todos corrieron hacia la entrada principal, Gustave iba en cabeza, Arturo estaba más cerca de él que los demás…

En la entrada, Blu y Perla estaban inmovilizados por maxwell y su padre.

P.B "Oh Dios…. ¡tranquilízate, piensa en lo que te enseño Gustave en el verano!" -pensó Blu, intentando recordar unas clases de defensa personal que le dio Gustave en el verano-

Blu no pensó en ese momento, hizo un movimiento rápido con el ala, parándose y arrebatándole el arma a maxwell, para después dispararle en la pierna, luego pateo el ala del padre de Maxwell, quitándole el arma, luego lo tacleo y le aplico una llave, inmovilizándolo en el suelo.

P.B "¿Cómo carajos hice eso?"

Maxwell estaba cojeando, Perla se acercó, le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, luego lo estampo de cara a la pared, mientras presionaba su ala hacia arriba de su espalda, haciendo que no pudiera moverse, el arma del padre de Maxwell había caído cerca, así que Perla la tomo con la otra ala y le apunto a la secretaria, que solo levanto las alas.

Un guardia corría hacia ellos por la azotea, Gustave selecciono el objetivo en sus lentes, y disparo una flecha, que acertó en el pecho del guardia, entraron a una especie de bodega, llena de pólvora y petróleo para las lámparas y armas, al otro lado de la bodega, estaba el corredor que llevaba a la salida.

Caminaron hasta el final del corredor, Gustave y Arturo ya habían cruzado la puerta, pero un guardia que estaba frente a ellos, disparo su arma, Gustave lo esquivo, pero hizo que un barril de pólvora se incendiara, Gustave se dio cuenta de esto, y abrazo a Arturo, que era el único que tenía a su alcance, dándole la espalda a la explosión, que se extendió incluso, dando al guardia que estaba frente a ellos, esta explosión, incinero inmediatamente al guardia y a todos los esclavos que estaban detrás de ellos, creando una nube de fuego.

"¡NOOO!" -grito Andrea que observaba por los binoculares-

Gustave se levantó adolorido, Había logrado ponerse de escudo para Arturo, pero vio hacia atrás y su expresión cambio a una de horror.

P.G "han…. Han muerto"

Arturo se levantó con quejidos.

"¡Joder estas en llamas!" -dijo Arturo señalando a Gustave, que efectivamente, tenía la túnica mojada en petróleo, por lo que se prendió en llamas, aunque él no lo sentía-

"¡no hay tiempo! ¡corre!" -grito Gustave intentando olvidar la explosión-

"¡mierda que paso!" -grito Blu al ver la nube de fuego que Salió atrás-

"¿Qué no es ese Gustave?" -dijo Perla, mientras veía atrás de la secretaria, que estaba parada al final del pasillo por el que corrían Gustave y Arturo-

Gustave les hizo señales para que se apartaran, prácticamente, una ola de fuego estaba extendiéndose y persiguiéndolos.

La secretaria cerró la puerta y salió corriendo, Blu y Perla lanzaron a Maxwell y a su padre a los lados, y empezaron a huir, detrás de ellos, Gustave y Arturo saltaron por la ventana y siguieron corriendo junto con Blu y Perla.

De repente, se oyó un estruendo, hubo otra explosión, el fuego alcanzo otras bodegas y se ocasiono una explosión enorme detrás de ellos, la explosión fue tal, que aunque ya estaban a unos metros, la onda expansiva los derribo.

Andrea corrió hacia ellos con los binoculares colgando del cuello y las demás cosas en un una mochila, lo primero que noto, era que Gustave estaba en llamas.

"¡TE ESTAS QUEMANDO!" -grito Andrea-

Gustave se tiro al suelo y empezó a apagar el fuego, cuando lo apago, se quedó boca arriba con las alas extendidas, jadeando y viendo hacia el cielo.

"¡lo logramos!" -grito Perla-

"Si….." -dijo Gustave entre jadeos mientras se levantaba-

"creo que deberíamos correr" -dijo Blu, señalando unos guardias de otras propiedades que se acercaban-

Todos corrieron sin dirigirse la palabra, hasta llegar a la casa…

Unos Días antes…..

"¡de donde rayos vinieron esas aves!" -dijo Hyron, que estaba en su oficina, gritándole a su asistente, que era nadie más que Marisa-

El amo de Marisa, había sido asesinado hace unos años, Hyron la compro de nuevo y la convirtió en su asistente, a la cual trataba de la peor manera posible.

"n… no lo sé" -dijo Marisa con la cabeza baja-

Hyron… sabía que solo quedaban dos guacamayos azules de alas doradas, Gustave y Catherine, así que el guacamayo que buscaba, tenía que ser Gustave.

Hyron quería venganza, incluso, hace unos años había encontrado la forma de envenenar la comida de Harry Williams, matándolo, sin que siquiera él se diera cuenta, todos creyeron que fue una muerte natural, pero eso no bastaba, ahora quería asesinar a Gustave y no iba a hacerlo indoloro como con Harry.

"tengo un plan…. Quiero que traigas a esos niños, entonces vendrán por ellos, y ahí será cuando lo tenga" -dijo Hyron malvadamente- "le arrancare cada trozo de carne que haya en su inmundo cuerpo"

"p… pero" -dijo Marisa- "solo son niños"

"CALLATE" -dijo Hyron mientras amenazaba con su puño- "tú los traerás o si no" -dijo Hyron mientras rompía el marco de una foto en la que se mostraba a Andrea y Arturo, el día que los vendió- "ya sabes lo que pasara"

Unas horas antes…..

Marisa no tuvo elección, le dieron la dirección que los espías de Hyron habían conseguido, Marisa entro a la casa mientras Blu, Perla, Gustave y Andrea iban a rescatar a Arturo.

Marisa no tenía idea de que esos niños, eran sus nietos.

Marisa entro silenciosamente, tenía un trapo mojado en una sustancia que los dejaría inconscientes.

"mmmm ¿mamá? ¿tan pronto regresaste?" -dijo Tiago al ver a Marisa-

Marisa se sentía terrible por lo que iba a hacer, pero se sintió más asombrada y confundida al ver tres niños de su especie.

"yo…. Lo siento" -dijo Marisa con voz llorosa mientras le ponía el trapo en el pico a Tiago, a Bia y luego a Carla, metió a los tres en un saco y se los llevo con Hyron-

P.M "Como es que llegue a esto"

**Y ese fue el capítulo 5!**

**Este fue una especie de capítulo de acción, díganme si les gusto este estilo, acepto comentarios, criticas, mentadas de madre etc…..**

**Gracias y Por favor dejen review!**


	6. Secuestro

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Este es el capítulo 6….**

**No tengo nada especial que decir, así que comencemos…**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**Secuestro**

Marisa estaba saliendo de la casa, llevaba un saco, donde se encontraban los hijos de Blu y Perla, estaba caminando, lenta y pesadamente mientras comenzaba a llorar por la culpa, sabía lo que se sentía perder a sus hijos, solo se imaginaba lo que sentirían los padres…

Camino por alrededor de media hora, hasta que Bia, empezó a despertar.

"mmmm ¿Qué? ¡Auxilio!" -grito Bia desde el saco-

Marisa al oír esto, se detuvo y miro dentro del saco, Bia estaba moviéndose agitadamente intentando escapar.

"En serio lo siento" -dijo Marisa entre sollozos y lágrimas, mientras sacaba a Bia, le ataba las alas y le ponía una correa del cuello- "perdóname..."

Bia estaba aterrada, e intentaba zafarse, Marisa cargaba el saco y jalaba a Bia, Marisa llevaba una gabardina y un sombrero para que no la reconocieran, en la gabardina se podían ver manchas de sangre recientes en su espalda, Bia dedujo que la habían azotado, y que no hacia lo que hacía porque ella lo quisiera.

"Oye…." -dijo Bia mientras dejaba de forcejear con la cuerda- "¿Por qué nos haces esto?"

"te juro que no quiero snif… ¡no tengo elección!" -dijo Marisa sin dar la cara a Bia-

Era de madrugada, las calles estaban vacías, Bia intentaba buscar rasgos en Marisa, pero la gabardina y el sombrero solo dejaban ver parte de su cara.

Bia estaba bastante asustada, pero al mismo tiempo sentía pena por Marisa.

"Escucha yo…." -iba a decir Bia, pero tuvo un golpe extraordinario de suerte-

En la otra esquina de la calle, estaban caminando 5 aves, habían perdido a los guardias, pero no se habían dirigido la palabra durante todo el camino de regreso a casa, que justamente coincidía con el camino de Marisa.

"¿Qué es eso?" -dijo Blu intentando ver más lejos-

Gustave, aun no se quitaba la capucha estaba caminando pesadamente, estaba adolorido y algo cansado, con los lentes puestos, exclamo.

"Espera…." -dijo Mientras hacía zoom- "¡mierda se están llevando a tus hijos!" -grito Gustave-

Blu no lo pensó ni un segundo, salió corriendo hacia el ave que iba un poco más delante de ellos.

Bia volteo hacia atrás…

"¡Papa!" -exclamo Bia con alegría-

Marisa volteo rápidamente, pero fue tacleada por Blu, arrastrándola por el suelo.

"¡Como te atreves a tocar a mis hijos!" -grito Blu mientras estrangulaba a Marisa-

Marisa tenía miedo, Blu no era un ave asesina, pero no iba a dejar que nadie les hiciera daño a sus hijos.

"¿¡Quién eres!?" -grito Perla que se acercaba, Ella no reconoció a Marisa por las prendas que llevaba-

Marisa estaba a punto de desmayarse, en un último intento de escapar, pateo a Blu en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire, dándole suficiente tiempo para levantarse y huir.

Perla intento perseguirla, pero se preocupó más por revisar a sus hijos.

"¿¡hija… estas bien!?" -pregunto Perla preocupada hacia Bia, mientras le quitaba las cuerdas de las alas y el cuello-

"mmmmm ¿Dónde estamos?" -preguntaron casi al unísono Tiago y Carla al despertar-

"si mamá, estamos bien" -dijo Bia-

"cof…. ¿Qué paso?" -dijo Blu mientras se recuperaba-

"n… no lo sé, su cara era azul, y tenía heridas en la espalda, decía "perdónenme, no tengo elección"" -dijo Bia intentando sonar tranquila-

Todos caminaron con algo de preocupación hacia la casa, cuando llegaron, el primero en entrar fue Gustave , que se desplomo en el sillón.

Perla les dijo a sus hijos que siguieran durmiendo, que intentaran olvidar lo que paso, aunque a ella y a Blu los tenía muy preocupados.

"oigan, aun no me dicen quienes son" -dijo Arturo, la única que había reconocido era a Andrea, que estaba abrazando cariñosamente-

"yo soy Perla" -dijo Perla con una sonrisa-

"P… ¿Perla?" -dijo Arturo mientras la veía más detenidamente- "¡Perla!"

Los tres hermanos se abrazaron, estaban unidos de nuevo, después de 15 años.

"las amo hermanitas" -dijo Arturo mientras besaba la frente de Perla y Andrea-

Arturo rompió el abrazo, se sentía muy feliz, pero pregunto.

"¿y ustedes?"

"claro… yo me llamo Gustave Hegewisch" -dijo Gustave mientras bajaba la capucha y retraía los lentes, tenía algo de sangre en el pico por los golpes, su expresión denotaba que algo lo perturbaba-

"Gracias…. Por lo que hiciste, nunca había visto a alguien pelear así" -dijo Arturo en forma de cumplido-

"pero un fue suficiente" -dijo Gustave recordando que todos los demás esclavos, habían muerto en la explosión-

"está bien" -dijo Blu amistosamente, esto animo un poco a Gustave, que le devolvió una sonrisa- "Yo soy Tyler Blu Gunderson…." -dijo Blu-

"es mi esposo" -dijo Perla- "y los niños son mi hijos"

"¿E… esposo, hijos?" -pregunto Arturo sorprendido-

"pasan muchas cosas en 15 años" -dijo Perla-

"creo… que deberíamos dormir, fue un día agitado"

Todos fueron a dormir, no les costó mucho, ya que estaban bastante cansados y era de madrugada.

A la mañana siguiente…

"¡solo te pedí que trajeras tres estúpidos niños! ¿Es eso tan difícil?" -grito Hyron mientras sostenía a Marisa del cuello y la estampaba contra la mesa-

"¡lo siento, llego el padre y…!" -intentaba excusarse Marisa-

"¡SILENCIO!" -grito Hyron mientras le daba un golpe a la mesa con la cabeza de Marisa- "te azotaría, pero…. Creo que tengo un castigo más satisfactorio para mi" -dijo Hyron de forma pervertida y Malvada-

Mientras, Blu, Perla, sus hijos y sus hermanos, tuvieron un día familiar contando todas las historias, y cosas que les habían sucedido.

Gustave, estaba sentado en la banca del parque, tenía una rosa en la mano, y estaba vestido de forma elegante, esperando a Catherine, en la que no había dejado de pensar desde que despertó.

P.G "¿Por qué siento que…. la quiero? Solo nos conocimos cinco minutos, pero, esos cinco minutos fueron de los mejores en mi vida, ¿habrá sido amor a primera vista?"

Catherine se acercó tímidamente, estaba buscando que nadie la viera y se burlara de ella.

Se sentó Junto a Gustave, este solo sonrió y se quedó embobado viendo sus ojos, detrás de sus lentes.

"Hola" -dijo Catherine tímidamente-

"h… hola" -dijo Gustave concentrándose, dándole la rosa de forma cariñosa y romántica-

"¡oh muchas gracias!" -dijo Catherine mientras se ponía la rosa en la cabeza- "nadie me da nada nunca"

P.G "es tan hermosa….." -pensó Gustave volviéndose a embobar-

P.C "me dio una rosa, nadie lo había hecho antes, parece un sueño, un chico guapo me regala una rosa"

"o… oye, aun no me cuentas lo que paso el otro día" -dijo Gustave intentando romper el hielo-

"ah, claro" -dijo Catherine tomando un tono triste- "yo…. He hecho muchas teorías sobre astronomía, y he intentado hacerlas oficiales en el ayuntamiento, pero, cada que que lo intento, dicen que estoy loca y, incluso han amenazado con ejecutarme por hereje si sigo haciéndolo, ese día fue su ultimátum, me sentí destrozada, con miedo, no podría demostrar mis teorías, quien sabe, igual y son inventos míos, y en realidad el sol si gira alrededor de la tierra" -dijo Catherine terminando con un tono triste-

"el sol no gira alrededor de la tierra" -dijo Gustave- "tú tienes razón, la luna se desplaza alrededor de la tierra, y la tierra, se desplaza alrededor del sol describiendo una órbita…."

"elíptica" -completo Catherine sorprendida-

P.C "sabe de lo que hablo, ¡en verdad entiende lo que digo!"

"si, de hecho…" -dijo Gustave mientras miraba hacia los lados, asegurándose de que no había nadie, luego hizo un gesto con las alas, y proyecto un pequeño holograma del sistema solar frente a ellos- "esta es una representación exacta"

Catherine se sorprendió al ver el holograma, pero también le entro un sentimiento de felicidad, al ver que era idéntico a sus diagramas.

"¿c… cómo?" -pregunto Catherine-

"es un proyector holográfico portátil, cargue varios modelos, tiene varios sensores, que se activan cuando hago ciertos gestos con las alas" -dijo Gustave-

"es… increíble" -dijo Catherine-

"g…gracias" -dijo Gustave tímidamente, a la vez que se sonrojaba-

P.C "se ve tan tierno, siento, algo… creo que… empiezo a sentir algo por él.. ¿Amor? Tal vez pero, no creo que el sienta lo mismo"

"sabes, creo que hay un lugar que te puede gustar" -dijo Gustave-

Gustave dirigió a Catherine hacia la nave, cuando llegaron, Catherine se quedó asombrada al entrar.

"¡WOW! ¡Es increíble, instrumentos de navegación, motores de reacción, ¿todo funciona?!" -pregunto Catherine, que más de una vez había planteado la construcción de un artefacto así, pero lo creía imposible-

"s.. sí, todo funciona" -dijo Gustave- "el único problema es que nos estrellamos hace 3 días y no tiene suficiente energía como para despegar"

"¿Dónde conseguiste todo esto?" -pregunto Catherine-

"y… yo lo hice" -contesto Gustave sonrojándose aún más-

"eres…. ¡eres increíble!" -exclamo Catherine antes de abrazar a Gustave, estaba muy emocionada, era como una niña en la dulcería-

P.G "oh por Dios, ¡le agrado!"

Catherine se tranquilizó y rompió el abrazo, pensando en que Gustave podría enojarse.

"l.. lo siento, no quise ser… atrevida" -dijo Catherine avergonzada-

"es…. Está bien" -dijo Gustave embobado y casi rojo del rubor-

P.C "es, es el único macho que de verdad se ha interesado en mí, entiende todo lo que digo, ¡y más! Creo que…. lo amo, me encanta estar con él, creo que debo hacer algo estúpido al menos una vez en mi vida"

En ese momento, Catherine se abalanzo sobre Gustave, y le robo un beso.

P.G "¿¡pero que mier…!?" -los pensamientos de Gustave se interrumpieron-

Llego un momento en el que Gustave comenzó a devolver el beso.

Hace unas horas…

"creo que tengo un castigo más satisfactorio para mi" -dijo Hyron de forma pervertida y malvada-

"¿q… que?" -dijo Marisa, sus alas y su torso estaban sobre la mesa, pero sus caderas, piernas y cola colgaban en el borde-

"te dolerá, tal vez no salgas viva de esta, pero ya no te necesito" -dijo Hyron, antes de levantar la cola de Marisa con su garra, dejando ver su intimidad-

Marisa intuyo a lo que se refería Hyron,

"¡por favor, no lo hagas!" -suplico Marisa mientras comenzaba a llorar por el miedo-

"¿por dónde quieres primero?" -pregunto Hyron muy amenazante-

"te lo ruego….." -Sollozo Marisa-

"será aquí entonces" -dijo Hyron mientras ponía la Punta de su miembro en el ano de Marisa-

Marisa sintió esto, comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

"¡por favor, te suplico que…. AAHHH!" -grito Marisa al recibir la primera embestida-

Marisa solo sentía un dolor muy grande, cada embestida de Hyron era solo un suplicio.

"¡CALLATE!" -dijo Hyron antes de darle un fuerte golpe en la cara a Marisa-

Marisa lloraba y gritaba suplicando clemencia, Hyron solo la embestía y golpeaba brutalmente.

Después de incontables embestidas, Hyron tomo a Marisa del cuello, y la arrojo con fuerza al suelo, donde comenzó a patear su estómago.

Marisa estaba en el suelo, escupiendo sangre, Hyron iba a continuar golpeándola, pero uno de sus espías entro a la sala, no se extrañó mucho por la escena.

"señor" -dijo el espía, que era un guacamayo albino, con un traje negro, parecido al de un ninja, llevaba también una espada en la espalda-

"¡Que quieres Vlad!" -dijo Hyron de forma antipática-

"encontramos información que podría serle útil" -dijo Vlad -

"¿Cuál?"  
"Creemos que el sujeto, tiene pareja" -dijo el Vlad- "su nombre es Catherine Halsey y tienen una cita hoy en la tarde"

"¡excelente! Es perfecto para el plan, llévate a esta puta, déjala en la calle o algo así" -dijo Hyron señalando a Marisa, que estaba en el suelo, con múltiples golpes y tosiendo sangre-

Vlad, recogió a Marisa, y la lanzo en un callejón al lado del ayuntamiento de Hyron.

Marisa se quedó tirada ahí, llorando y esperando morir rápido.

"¡valla, Gustave tenía razón, el ayuntamiento es un edificio genial!" -dijo Blu admirando el edificio-

"¿no escuchas a alguien llorando?" -dijo Arturo-

"creo que esta por haya" -dijo Tiago que también lo había escuchado, y señalaba al callejón-

"iré a ver, dijo Blu" -dijo Blu, que se dirigió al callejón, lo primero que vio fue a un ave azul, no tenía ropa y estaba tirada en el piso- "¡joder, vengan!"

Andrea se acercó y reconoció inmediatamente a Marisa.

"¡MAMÁ!" -grito mientras intentaba socorrerla-

"¡es el ave que intento llevarse a mis hijos!" -exclamo Blu al ver la cara de Marisa-

"¡ES MI MADRE!" -grito Arturo preocupado-

"espera ósea que… ¡MAMÁ!" -grito Perla mientras se acercaba con sus hermanos-

Blu pensó que 3 aves no podrían estar equivocadas, así que pensó que la confundió.

"¡¿Qué hacemos?!" -dijo Blu-

"¡hay una sala medica en la nave!" -exclamo Carla-

"¿en serio?" -dijo Perla-

"¿fui la única que le puso atención a mi tío antes de salir?" -dijo Carla-

Blu tomo a Marisa y extendió las alas para volar…

"¡no puedes volar en la ciudad!" -interrumpió Andrea-

"¡es una emergencia!" -dijo Blu-

"¡los guardias te dispararan si te ven!" -dijo Arturo-

Todos empezaron a correr hacia la nave….

En la nave, Gustave y Catherine estaban dándose un apasionado beso.

Se separaron en busca de aire…

"¿p… p …porque hiciste eso?" -dijo Gustave-

"y… yo no lo sé" -contesto Catherine-

"solo llevamos un día de conocernos" -dijo Gustave-

"lo habría hecho con menos" -dijo Catherine, armándose de valor y robándole otro beso a Gustave-

Gustave y Catherine estuvieron besándose un rato, eran uno para el otro, se entendían mutuamente…

Blu, Perla, sus hermanos y sus hijos, llegaron y llamaron a Charles, Marisa estaba casi inconsciente.

"¡Charles abre la puerta!" -grito Perla-

"seguro…." -dijo Charles antes de abrir la puerta, lo primero que vieron fue a Gustave y a Catherine, abrazados y besándose apasionadamente con los ojos cerrados-

La situación era de emergencia, pero nadie pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto por la sorpresa.

"¡Gustave!" -grito Blu intentando asimilar lo que veía-

Gustave y Catherine abrieron los ojos, inmediatamente se apartaron, ambos estaban rojos de la vergüenza.

Gustave vio que Blu cargaba un ave herida…

"¡oh Dios! Espera… ¿no es el ave que intento secuestrar a tus hijos?" -dijo Gustave-

"¡es mi madre!" -dijo Perla-

Gustave se sorprendió bastante, Catherine no comprendía mucho lo que estaba pasando…

"¡Charles, prepara un Da vinci B de la sala medica!" -dijo Gustave mientras sacaba sus lentes y examinaba a Marisa- "heridas externas en la espalda y rostro, tiene muchas heridas internas, y algunos huesos rotos, hay que darse prisa"

Todos se dirigieron a la sala médica, dejaron a Marisa en una mesa metálica, luego salieron y dejaron que las maquinas hicieran una intervención.

"¿el robot la atenderá?" -pregunto Perla dudosa-

"Tulio me ayudo a programarlo, debería ser como el mejor cirujano, combinado con precisión milimétrica" -dijo Gustave intentando tranquilizar a Perla-

Todos esperaron fuera del cuarto médico, Gustave le conto el resumen de la historia a Catherine.

Pasaron algunas horas, que fueron eternas, pero Charles dio un aviso.

"Disculpe" -dijo Charles-

"¿sí?" -dijeron casi al unísono los tres hermanos-

"Homeostasis: 65%" -dijo Charles-

Blu, Perla, sus hijos, Gustave y Catherine suspiraron de alivio, excepto Andrea y Arturo que no sabían que significaba eso y seguían asustados.

"eso es bueno" -dijo Catherine que estaba sentada junto a Andrea, que inmediatamente suspiro de alivio-

"¿podemos verla?" -pregunto Arturo-

"lo siento, deben esperar hasta mañana" -dijo Charles- "y por cierto, la energía y los sistemas de vuelo ya están en funcionamiento, también logre restablecer la comunicación"

"¡podemos irnos!" -exclamo Tiago-

"nos iremos mañana, hay que dormir aquí" -dijo Blu-

Todos hicieron caso y durmieron en las habitaciones más cercanas a la sala médica…

Al día siguiente, se iba a iniciar el plan de Hyron, Había varios espías con sus trajes negros escondidos fuera de la nave.

"señor" -dijo Charles, despertando a la mayoría en la habitación-

"mmm… ¿Qué pasa?" -dijo Gustave mientras se despertaba-

"detecto múltiples aves rodeando la nave, todas armadas" -dijo Charles-

Fuera de la nave….

"escuchen…." -susurro Vlad- "las instrucciones son claras, capturamos a Gustave Hegewisch vivo, o en caso de tener que escapar, debemos llevar rehenes, de preferencia Catherine Halsey, ¿entendido?-

"¡entendido!" -dijeron todos los espías-

Eran unas 20 aves, todas estaban esperando que alguien saliera de la nave.

"escuchen, no hagan ruido, quédense dentro" -dijo Gustave mientras se ponía su traje anti balístico, tomaba el carcaj y desplegaba el arco- "Blu, ¿puedes cubrirme?" -dijo mientras le daba el rifle largo-

"es… está bien" -dijo Blu, mientras se posicionaba detrás de Gustave, que iba a abrir la compuerta-

"esperen…. " -dijo el guacamayo albino al ver salir a Gustave-

Gustave traía puestos sus lentes, donde se marcaron todos los espías, ellos creían que no los veía, particularmente, había uno a su izquierda, que tenía un trapo mojado en un líquido.

El espía se acercó, Gustave se movió rápidamente, le quito el trapo y se lo puso en la nariz al espía, dejándolo inconsciente.

"¿pero qué…?" -dijo Gustave sorprendido por el ataque-

"¡AHORA!" -grito Vlad-

Todos los espías fueron contra Gustave, que se defendió de forma habilidosa, pero eran demasiados, varios entraron a la nave, Blu acertó con el rifle a 6 espías, Gustave acabo con 10 durante la pelea…

Gustave le había cortado una pata a uno que tenía enfrente chorreando sangre a montones, luego volteo y clavo sus espada en el estómago de un espía que iba a atacarlo por la espalda, Gustave había vuelto al modo "matar o morir", ya no había espías en esa zona, quedaban cuatro que habían entrado a la nave.

Blu estaba frente a la puerta de los dormitorios, logro disparar en la cabeza a un espía, pero otro aprovecho para darle una patada en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente, Vlad se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y recibió un golpe de Arturo que estaba esperándolo, el espía que estaba detrás, lo aparto con una patada, saco un trapo mojado en líquido y se lanzó sobre Catherine, obligándola a respirar el líquido, quedando inconsciente, los hijos de Perla estaban escondidos en el closet, Andrea y Perla intentaron hacer algo, pero cuando fueron hacia ellos, se retiraron y cerraron la puerta.

Los dos espías y Vlad salieron con Blu y Catherine cargando, Gustave los vio, intento perseguirlos, pero se subieron en un carruaje y se alejaron rápidamente.

Gustave selecciono un objetivo, cargo una flecha y disparo, dando en la cabeza al espía que iba en el asiento trasero del carruaje, lo cual no les impidió escapar.

"NOOO" -grito Perla mientras salía de la nave, seguida de Arturo y Andrea-

"¡Se llevaron a Blu y a Catherine!" -grito Gustave-

"mierda, esto es grave" -dijo Arturo-

"¿Qué hacemos?" -pregunto Andrea-

"Ir por ellos" -dijo Perla, que no iba a dejar que se llevaran a su esposo sin que ella pudiera hacer algo-

* * *

**Aquí termina el capítulo 6…**

**El clímax de este Fic se acerca….**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	7. Operación Liberen a Willy al cuadrado

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**El final de este Fic se acerca, a lo mucho otros dos capítulos….**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**Liberen a Willy al cuadrado****  
**

Blu, estaba despertando en un lugar desconocido, tenía lo que serían las "muñecas" de sus alas atadas, y colgado del techo por estas, muy cerca, a su derecha, estaba colgada Catherine, de la misma manera que él, solo que ella ya había despertado, su expresión denotaba miedo y preocupación.

"¿Dónde estamos?" -pregunto Blu-

"n.. no lo sé…" -dijo Catherine nerviosamente-

El lugar era un cuarto más o menos amplio, era parecido a un calabozo medieval, sin embargo estaba limpio.

Blu intento forcejear para salir, pero era inútil, y no podía alcanzar ningún objeto, paso un rato y ambos estaban en silencio, Blu no estaba especialmente tranquilo, pero noto que Catherine comenzaba a entrar en pánico, así que intento calmarla hablando con ella.

"oye… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Estuvimos en la nave pero… nunca dijiste nada" -pregunto Blu de forma amistosa-

"me llamo…. Catherine Halsey" -dijo Catherine intentando tranquilizarse por la situación-

"lindo nombre… yo soy Tyler Blu Gunderson, pero todos me dicen Blu…. Otra pregunta, no quiero ser chismoso pero… ¿tú y Gustave?" -pregunto Blu-

"no…. " -dijo Catherine intentando disimular sus sentimientos-

"pero… se estaban besando" -continuo Blu-

"es que….. Nunca hice nada que valiera mucho la pena en mi vida y…. pensé que robar un beso no era mal comienzo" -dijo Catherine un poco más tranquila-

"Wow… ¿le robaste un beso? ¿Te lo devolvió?¿no opuso resistencia?" -pregunto Blu muy sorprendido-

"pues…. sí, me lo devolvió" -contesto Catherine avergonzada-

"tu…. ¿sientes algo por el?" -pregunto Blu-

"bueno….. Creo que sí, es el único macho de mi especie que he conocido, además ambos amamos la ciencia y…. me entiende, pero no creo que el sienta algo por mí, además nos conocemos desde hace dos días" -esto último lo dijo con un leve tono triste-

"te apuesto que si siente algo por ti, aunque se conozcan poco" -dijo Blu- "me alegro por él, siempre se sentía solo"

"¿Cómo sabes que de verdad…. Me quiere al menos?" -pregunto Catherine-

"sabes… te contare algo que paso el año pasado, estábamos en una fiesta y…"

**(Todo a continuación es un recuerdo, que Blu esta contando)**

Blu estaba sentado Junto a Gustave y Rafael en la barra del club de Nico y Pedro.

"¡Nunca me canso de este lugar!" -dijo Blu disfrutando el ambiente del club-

"¡ni yo, siempre es divertido estar aquí!" -dijo Gustave-

"jaja, recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, ni siquiera querían entrar" -dijo Rafael-

"¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué van a tomar?" -pregunto el Barman-

"yo… quiero un jugo de frutas por favor" -dijo Blu-

"Yo quiero una piña colada sin alcohol por favor" -dijo Gustave-

Rafael les dedico una mirada burlona por las bebidas que ordenaron.

"Ja, tráeme una margarita, ¿Por qué nunca toman alcohol? ¿Es un código moral de mascotas o algo así?" -pregunto Rafael-

"mi cuerpo no tolera el alcohol, una vez tome un vaso de cerveza y me desmaye" -dijo Blu-

"a mí no me gusta emborracharme, siento que puedo hacer algo estúpido en cualquier momento" -dijo Gustave-

Los tres siguieron conversando, se fueron a una mesa con sus tragos, pero después, llego una hermosa guacamaya amarilla.

"Hola chicos ¿Cómo está su día?" -dijo la guacamaya pavoneándose de forma seductora-

"este… bien…. Soy casado" -dijo Rafael-

"y…yo también" -dijo Blu que no podía evitar sentirse atraído-

Gustave no dijo nada, la guacamaya estaba justo detrás de su silla, así que se apoyó en sus hombros y volteo la silla, lo cual sorprendió a Gustave.

"Oye guapo… ¿tú no estás casado cierto?" -pregunto la guacamaya de forma seductora-

"n… no" -contesto Gustave por la sorpresa-

"entonces… ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un poco?" -dijo la guacamaya mientras se acercaba y se sentaba sobre los muslos de Gustave de una forma muy provocativa-

"¿q… que estas?" -pregunto Gustave, pero la guacamaya puso su primaria en su pico-

"cállate, disfruta el momento" -continuo la guacamaya-

La guacamaya tomo rápidamente y con fuerza la cabeza de Gustave para robarle un beso, Gustave hizo un movimiento rápido, se apartó, le aplico una llave y estampo la cara de la guacamaya contra la mesa mientras hacía torsión es su ala.

"¡NO TE ATREVAS!" -grito Gustave-

Blu y Rafael se pararon en el momento..

"¡ouch ouch!" -se quejaba la guacamaya-

"¡Gustave tranquilo!" -dijo Rafael-

"déjala y ya" -dijo Blu-

Gustave soltó a la guacamaya, que inmediatamente salió corriendo, Gustave levanto la silla que se había caído y se sentó junto con Rafael y Blu.

"¿no crees que fuiste un poco… cruel?" -dijo Rafael-

"Tal vez pero… no iba a dejar que me besara" -dijo Gustave-

"esta es la época cuando las hembras están en celo, pero a ella se le boto la canica" -dijo Blu-

"el derecho de besarme se lo reservo al ave que ame de verdad" -dijo Gustave- "tendría que amarla demasiado para devolverle un beso robado"

"sabes, tienes razón, se lo merecía" -dijo Rafael-

**(Aquí termina el recuerdo y el relato)**

Lo último que dijo Gustave empezó a invadir todos los pensamientos de Catherine…

"¡lo ves, le robaste un beso y no uso un objeto contundente en tu rostro, en lugar de eso te lo devolvió! Y hasta te dio una rosa" -dijo Blu notando la rosa amarilla que Catherine todavía tenía en la cabeza-

"entonces… me… me… ¿me ama?" -dijo Catherine que no se creía la historia de Blu-

"Al parecer "te ama demasiado para devolverte un beso robado"" -dijo Blu citando lo que dijo Gustave ese día- "¿lo que se hace en dos días no? Pero tu… ¿lo amas?"

Catherine se quedó pensando unos momentos, luego dijo con timidez.

"tanto como los decimales de pi"

"ahora comprendo por qué le gustas" -dijo Blu-

Para este punto casi se olvidan que los habían secuestrado.

"¿Cómo aprendiste tantas ciencias? En esta ciudad no parece que sea algo que les importe mucho" -pregunto Blu-

"Cuando era niña, un tipo había logrado salir de la ciudad sin que lo descubrieran, y me traía libros de humanos, todos decían que tocar algo de los humanos era herejía, pero, eran fantásticos, pase toda mi vida estudiando a escondidas los libros que me traía, solo que nunca pudo traerme un libro de astronomía, por lo cual me interese mucho y, digamos que al parecer "redescubrí" varias cosas " -dijo Catherine- "y… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es tu historia?"

"pues…. yo fui mascota desde que tenía un año" -dijo Blu-

A Catherine no le asustaban las mascotas, sabía que todo lo que decían era mentira.

"pase 15 años en Minnesota con mi dueña Linda, un día vine a Brasil, conocí a Perla, y ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida…."

Blu le conto desde toda la aventura que había pasado con Perla en Rio de Janeiro, hasta el día que llegaron a la ciudad.

En la nave, Gustave, Perla, sus hermanos e hijos, estaban planeando que iban a hacer.

"¡no puedo creer que lo hice de nuevo!" -exclamo Gustave un poco molesto consigo mismo por la masacre-

"tranquilo, debes hacerlo debes en cuando para salvarte el trasero ¿sabes?" -dijo Arturo intentando animar a Gustave-

-suspiro- "está bien" -dijo Gustave-

"no quiero interrumpir pero…. ¡se llevaron a papá y a mi tío!" -dijo Tiago intentando usar sarcasmo para calmarse-

"tiene razón, pero… ¿Dónde pueden estar?" -dijo Perla-

"disculpe…. La paciente ha despertado" -dijo Charles-

Dentro del cuarto medico…

"mmmm ¿Dónde estoy?" -susurro Marisa que intento pararse, pero sintió dolor inmediatamente-

Todos entraron a la sala, Perla fue la primera en correr y abrazar suavemente a Marisa.

"q…¿Quién eres tú?" -dijo Marisa que comenzaba a asustarse, luego vio a Andrea y Arturo detrás, a los cuales sí reconoció- "¡Arturo, Andrea! Oh Dios Andrea que ¿te paso?" -exclamo antes de que se unieran al abrazo, y notara las heridas de Andrea- "¿Quién es ella?" -pregunto de nuevo refiriéndose a Perla-

"es mi hermanita" -dijo Arturo sonriendo-

"¿herma….? ¿Eres…. Eres Perla?" -pregunto Marisa sorprendida-

"si mamá, soy Perla" -dijo Perla mientras soltaba lágrimas de felicidad-

Marisa volvió a abrazar a Perla, y empezó a llorar de la felicidad, había vuelto a ver a sus hijos, pero más que nada, se había enterado que Perla, no había muerto.

"pensé que… habías muerto" -dijo Marisa-

"yo pensé lo mismo de ustedes" -dijo Perla con una voz sollozante-

Gustave y los hijos de Perla solo veían a lo lejos.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" -pregunto Marisa-

"Yo soy Gustave Hegewisch, soy un amigo" -se presentó Gustave-

"y… yo soy Tiago" -dijo Tiago tímidamente-

"yo me llamo Carla" -dijo Carla que era un poco más segura-

"yo… yo soy Bia" -dijo Bia, que reconocía claramente a Marisa, pero no quería decirlo-

"son mis hijos" -continuo Perla-

"¿tienes hijos?" -pregunto Marisa sorprendida- "¡soy abuela!" -exclamo Marisa orgullosa, que aún no reconocía a los niños-

"hablando de eso… deberíamos seguir con lo de Blu y Catherine" -dijo Gustave que estaba bastante preocupado-

"cierto" -dijo Andrea- "pero no sabemos nada de esos tipos"

"solo que eran una especie de ninjas o espías" -dijo Gustave-

"¿tenían, traje negro y unas espadas, katonas o algo así?" -pregunto Marisa-

"Katanas, ¿Cómo está?" -dijo Gustave antes de desplegar su espada-

"exacto, bueno sin el brillo azul" -dijo Marisa- "son los espías y guardias de Hyron"

"¡QUE!" -exclamaron todos al unísono-

"yo… el me compro y me obligo a ser su ayudante" -dijo Marisa-

"¡¿Ese cabrán no hace nada sin joderme verdad?!" -grito Gustave-

"cálmate… ¿Dónde está?" -dijo Perla-

"en el ayuntamiento" -contesto Marisa- "por fuera es un edificio muy bonito, pero por dentro es una fortaleza llena de guardias"

"creo que haremos otro plan" -dijo Andrea-

"Charles, si ya hay comunicación, ¿puedes comunicarte con la estación espacial?" -pregunto Gustave-

"si señor" -dijo Charles-

"crea un modelo del ayuntamiento de esta ciudad" -dijo Gustave-

"espere….listo, aquí está" -dijo Charles antes sacar un holograma de color azul sobre una mesa cercana-

"Mamá, ¿crees poder decirnos las entradas y puntos importantes?" -dijo Perla-

"pero no puedo llegar ahí" -dijo Marisa que no podía levantarse de la cama-

"Sus heridas no son lo suficientemente graves, puede estar en una silla de ruedas" -sugirió Charles-

Ayudaron a Marisa a subir a una silla de ruedas especial para aves que estaba en el cuarto, la silla se manejaba por un joystick del lado izquierdo.

Marisa se acercó a la mesa…

"haber… hay entradas aquí…." -decía Marisa mientras señalaba con el ala las entradas, Charles se encargaba de marcar en amarillo las salidas y verde las entradas-

"esta es la entrada principal, hay guardias en casi todas las esquinas y puertas, probablemente esté en este cuarto, que es donde mete a las personas antes de ejecutarlas o darles juicio" -dijo Marisa, esto último preocupo a todos-

"¡¿ejecutar?!" -dijo Perla-

"Por cierto, ¿Quiénes son estos "Blu y Catherine"?" -pregunto Marisa-

"su yerno y….. Una amiga" -dijo Gustave, que titubeo al mencionar "amiga"-

"Oh Dios" -exclamo Marisa- "eso es todo lo importante, ¿Cuál es el plan?"

"podemos hacer lo mismo, esperar al anochecer y sacarlos sigilosamente" -sugirió Arturo-

"si pero, la casa de Maxwell es una cosa, ¡esto es casi un fuerte!" -dijo Andrea-

"un momento… ya hay comunicación, creo que ya tengo el plan B, pero no debemos llegar a él" -dijo Gustave-

"¿Cuál es?" -pregunto Perla-

"salir violentamente o el plan C seria terminar con un ataque del cañón de aceleración magnética que está en la estación espacial" -dijo Gustave-

"¿cañón de aceleración magnética?" -pregunto Perla- "¿Por qué tienes uno de esos en la estación?"

"Por si acaso, hay uno en todos mis satélites" -dijo Gustave-

"creo que ya tengo el plan… esperamos a que anochezca, y entramos por aquí" -dijo Perla mientras marcaba una puerta en el holograma que llevaba a varios pasillos- "nos movemos, intentamos evadir los guardias, si nos descubren, salimos he intentamos huir sin tener que pelear"  
"Perfecto, pero ¿Quién entrara?" -pregunto Arturo-

"Yo" -dijo Gustave rápidamente-

"yo también iré" -dijo Perla-

"¿estás segura?" -dijo Gustave-

"es mi esposo, tengo que ir" -dijo Perla muy decidida-

"en ese caso…" -dijo Gustave mientras salía de la nave, sacaba sus lentes y apuntaba al suelo a unos metros de la nave- "envía el prototipo, clave 2283"

"En seguida señor" -dijo Charles, en menos de 10 segundos, un contenedor cayo como si fuera un asteroide, clavándose en el suelo-

"¡joder!" -dijo Arturo- "¿de dónde vino eso?"

"de la estación espacial" -dijo Gustave mientras se acercaba y abría el contenedor, el cual traía varias armas y otra vestimenta anti balística, también era blanca solo que esta tenía detalles en azul-

"Wow.. ¿Entraremos con esto?" -pregunto Perla-

"exacto, son armas de aceleración magnética en miniatura, tienen distintos sistemas de recarga pero todas funcionan con magnetismo, usan las mismas baterías que mi brazalete, así que si por alguna razón se abre, no toques la bolita brillante" -dijo Gustave, mientras se ponía el traje- "¿Qué te acomoda? ¿Pistolas, rifles o escopeta?"

Pasaron un rato equipándose…

"veamos… ¿Qué llevas Perla?" -pregunto Gustave, que le había dado un curso exprés sobre uso de armas-

"ok… tengo el traje, un rifle semiautomático, pistola y estas cosas que no sé qué son" -dijo Perla mientras sostenía una pequeña pelota metálica con un botón que estaba a punto de presionar-

"¡no lo presiones! Es una granada" -dijo Gustave-

"oh, hubieras dicho eso antes" -dijo Perla-

"está bien, yo llevo, todas mis artefactos ocultos, más una escopeta y dos granadas" -dijo Gustave-

"repasemos el plan, Perla y yo entramos por la entrada de suministros, intentamos llegar hasta los calabozos sin ser detectados, rescatamos a Blu y Catherine, en caso de tener que salir al patio y pelear, Andrea y Arturo nos cubrirán desde la colina como francotiradores…" -dijo Gustave-

"y ustedes niños tienen una parte bastante importante en este plan" -dijo Perla-

"¿Cuál?" -dijeron los tres al unísono, emocionados-

"cuidar y conocer a su abuela" -dijo Perla-

"oh" -dijeron decepcionados-

Gustave trazo un rectángulo en el aire, que era el gesto para aparecer un holograma que simulara ser una Tablet.

"bien Charles, vamos a esta posición" -dijo Gustave mientras marcaba un punto en el mapa que aparecía-

"claro señor" -dijo Charles-

El piloto automático, llevo la nave hasta una posición un poco alejada, pero podía verse el ayuntamiento a lo lejos.

"Ok…. ¿todos tienen sus comunicadores?" -pregunto Gustave, ya era de noche y todos los participantes estaban fuera de la nave-

"claro, todos estamos en contacto" -dijo Perla mientras ajustaba la altura del micrófono- "Andrea, tu ve ahí, y Arturo ahí" -dijo Perla, señalando unos puntos que quedaban en lados opuestos del ayuntamiento-

Cuando todos llegaron a sus posiciones, Gustave empezó a hablar.

"Muy bien….. Operación "liberen a Willy al cuadrado" en marcha"

* * *

**Ese fue el capítulo 7!**

**Probablemente este sea el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia….**

**Gracias y por favor dejen Review!**


	8. Como los decimales de pi

**Hola a todos!**

**El final se acerca!**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**

* * *

**Como los decimales de pi**

"Muy bien….. Operación "liberen a Willy al cuadrado" en marcha"

Perla y Gustave estaban entrando sigilosamente por la puerta de suministros, ambos traían un traje antibalístico, Gustave iba al frente, y Perla iba detrás de él, con el rifle en las alas.

"Andrea… ¿hacia dónde?" -pregunto Gustave-

"hacia…. La derecha" -dijo Andrea por el comunicador, ella tenía una Tablet con un mapa del ayuntamiento-

Estuvieron siguiendo las instrucciones de Andrea, caminaron en la oscuridad de los pasillos, eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche.

Mientras, Hyron seguía en su oficina, estaba hablando con Vlad…

"sigo sin entender como carajos mande 20 expertos en combate y regresaron 2" -dijo Hyron mientras regañaba con su única ala-

"l… lo siento señor, el sujeto, sabe pelear" -dijo Vlad-

"eso no importa, ¿ya está lista la trampa?" -dijo Hyron-

"todo listo señor" -contesto Vlad-

"pero recuerda, quiero asesinarlos yo mismo, sobre todo ese tal Gustave" -dijo Hyron-

Fuera de la oficina, estaba un halcón con el oído pegado a la puerta, no era un adulto, tenía unos 7 años, que serían 14 años humanos, tenía ojos azules, sus plumas eran más grisáceas que las de plumas cafés de Hyron y articulaba una expresión de sorpresa y preocupación.

Vlad abrió la puerta, haciendo que el halcón se tropezara hacia dentro de la habitación.

"¡Xavier que estás haciendo aquí!" -grito Hyron mientras Xavier se levantaba-

"¡papá! ¿Es cierto? ¿Quieres matar a alguien?" -pregunto Xavier bastante alterado-

"¡no es de tu incumbencia!" -dijo Hyron-

"¡si lo es! ¡No puedo creer que mi padre sea un asesino!" -grito Xavier-

"¡Cállate!" -grito Hyron mientras se acercaba a su hijo de forma amenazante, Hyron era bastante más alto-

"papá, lo único que sé es que mi madre murió antes de que yo naciera, no me has dicho nada de tu pasado, y… me asusta que quieras matar a alguien" -dijo Xavier mirando a los ojos cafés de Hyron-

"¿ves esto?" -dijo Hyron mostrando su ala faltante- "esas aves, son las responsables de esto, y como dije antes, ¡no te incumbe!" -grito Hyron antes de empujar a su hijo fuera de la oficina y cerrar la puerta de golpe-

Xavier se levantó, fue a su cuarto que estaba en el piso de abajo, él siempre fue, a diferencia de su padre, muy noble y sentía mucha intriga sobre el anhelo de su padre por matar a alguien.

Como ese era el cuarto del hijo del gobernador, había 2 de los espías de Hyron en la puerta.

"mira, ahí hay 2 guardias" -susurro Perla-

"yo me encargo, quédate aquí" -dijo Gustave-

Gustave corrió, salto sobre uno y azoto su cabeza contra la puerta, dejándolo inconsciente, el otro lo ataco con su espada, Gustave lo esquivo y la espada atravesó la puerta de madera, lo que dio tiempo a Gustave para darle una patada y dejarlo inconsciente.

"¿h…. hola? ¿Qué está pasando ahí?" -pregunto Xavier, que oyó el forcejeo y vio la espada clavada en la puerta-

Al final del pasillo, se oyeron varios guardias que se dirigían hacia ese lugar.

"vienen varios guardias" -dijo Perla- "escondámonos ahí"

Xavier se armó de valor y quito el seguro de la puerta, justo en el momento en el momento en el que Gustave y Perla iban a forzarla, haciendo que cayeran sobre Xavier.

Perla se levantó, metió a los guardias y cerró la puerta.

"¿Qui…?" -iba a decir Xavier antes de que Gustave lo levantara y le tapara el pico, cuando los guardias pasaron, lo dejo hablar-

"¡por favor no me maten juro que no diré nada!" -dijo Xavier que tiritaba de miedo-

"Shhhh…" -dijo Gustave-

"tenemos que esperar un poco, parece que están trayendo suministros ahí afuera" -dijo Perla-

Gustave sentó a Xavier en la cama, También se sentó ahí junto con Perla para descansar.

"p… por favor.. No me hagan daño" -dijo Xavier que estaba entrando en pánico-

"tranquilo… no le haría daño a un chico" -dijo Gustave notando que Xavier era apenas un adolescente- "no te asustes, pero te pido que no llames a nadie" -dijo Gustave mientras soltaba las alas de Xavier-

"¿q… quienes son ustedes?" -dijo Xavier un poco más tranquilo-

"no sé si sea buena idea, pero pareces buena ave" -dijo Perla- "yo soy Perla"

"yo me llamo Gustave Hegewisch" -dijo Gustave-

P.X "ósea que…. este es ese tal Gustave"

"y… ¿Cómo te llamas?" -dijo Perla-

"m… me llamo Xavier" -dijo tímidamente- "soy hijo de Hyron"

En ese momento, Perla y Gustave pusieron una cara de sorpresa.

"oye, mi… mi padre dijo que…. quería asesinar a un tal Gustave, ¿eres tú?" -pregunto Xavier con miedo, pero a la vez tomando valor-

"s… sí, soy yo" -dijo Gustave, que empezaba a recordar todo lo que le hizo Hyron-

"y…. vi…. Vie… ¿vienes a matarlo?" -dijo Xavier, con un tono de preocupación-

"no, no venimos a matarlo" -dijo Perla-

Gustave creía que la única ave que merecía ser asesinada por él, era Hyron, sentía en cierta forma, un deseo de venganza, pero sabía que no era lo correcto.

"venimos a rescatar unos amigos" -dijo Gustave, que estaba tomando confianza de Xavier-

"no creo que debas contarle el plan, ¡es hijo de Hyron!" -dijo Arturo por el comunicador-

Gustave, razono un poco, tomo a Xavier de los hombros, se quitó la capucha y lo miro seriamente a los ojos.

"te ruego… que por favor no le digas a nadie que nos viste" -dijo Gustave- "¿ya podemos salir?"

"volvieron a apagar las luces, ya podemos salir" -contesto Perla-

Ambos salieron y dejaron a Xavier, solo con sus pensamientos.

P.X "no les dije que era una trampa, ¿estaré traicionando a mi padre, o debo hacer algo?"

Mientras, Hyron entro a los calabozos.

"pero que tenemos aquí" -dijo Hyron de forma amenazante mientras se acercaba a Blu y Catherine- "un tarado azul y la loca"

Catherine empezaba a entrar en pánico de nuevo.

"¡mira quién lo dice!" -dijo Blu-

Hyron lo ignoro y tomo la cabeza de Catherine con su enorme garra.

"no me importa lo que digan, pero… eres bastante hermosa" -dijo Hyron mientras le quitaba los lentes a Catherine-

"¡déjame!" -grito Catherine-

"¡aléjate de ella!" -dijo Blu-

Hyron, le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Catherine, sacándole el aire.

"AAHHHH" -grito Catherine al recibir el golpe-

"¡que valiente eres!" -dijo Blu sarcásticamente- "¡golpeas a una hembra, y además sin poder defenderse!"

"¡cállate!" -grito Hyron, que le dio una bofetada a Blu-

Hyron estaba con Vlad Hyron se ocultó y Vlad se puso en la puerta.

"aquí es" -dijo Perla-

"ok… yo entro, y tu quédate aquí" -dijo Gustave antes de abrir la puerta-

Gustave dio unos pasos, y empezó a acercarse a Blu y Catherine.

"¡GUSTAVE ES UNA TRAMPA!" -grito Blu al ver a Gustave-

"¿Qué?" -dijo Gustave, pero justo en ese momento, se oyó un portazo, Vlad había cerrado la puerta-

Vlad se abalanzo sobre Gustave, este lo esquivo y lo golpeo en el estómago.

"¡aléjate!" -grito Gustave mientras se apartaba-

"¡soy el mejor luchador de Altilia, ríndete y no sufrirás tanto!" -dijo Vlad mientras se recuperaba-

Vlad saco su espada y ataco, Gustave hizo un movimiento rápido, y clavo ambas navajas en su espalda.

Vlad se arrodillo, y Gustave, saco sus navajas de la espalda de Vlad, haciendo que callera, muerto.

"¿ese era el mejor? Fueron más complicados los de la casa de Maxwell" -dijo Gustave-

"valla, siempre fue un imbécil, tendré que matarte yo mismo" -dijo Hyron que salía desde la oscuridad-

Gustave se sorprendió, y se puso en posición defensiva.

"¡Gustave!" -grito Perla mientras intentaba abrir la puerta- "¿está todo….?"

Perla se interrumpió al ver a varios guardias con armas dirigiéndose hacia ella.

"…bien" -termino Perla, antes de saltar a una cobertura y comenzar a devolver el fuego-

Hyron ataco a Gustave, pero, a pesar de que era bastante grande, era más ágil de lo que alguien se imaginaria, combinado con su fuerza era un peleador muy peligroso.

Gustave intento bloquear el ataque de Hyron, pero uso demasiada fuerza, lanzando a Gustave a un lugar lejano, Hyron tenía una pistola enfundada, pero eso sería demasiado rápido.

Hyron le arrebato la escopeta a Gustave, y la lanzo lejos, Gustave se estaba recuperando del fuerte golpe, logro golpear varias veces a Hyron, pero Hyron le estaba dando una verdadera paliza.

Mientras… Xavier seguía pensando en su cuarto.

P.X "no merece la pena matar a alguien, creo…. Que hare lo correcto" -pensó Xavier antes de salir corriendo hacia una entrada secreta a los calabozos-

Xavier abrió una compuerta en el piso, y lo primero que vio, fue a su padre dándole una paliza a Gustave, el entro sí que lo vieran, tomo la escopeta de Gustave y grito.

"¡DEJALO!"

"¡HIJO… ¿QUE?!" -exclamo Hyron, que sostenía a Gustave del cuello con su garra-

"¡DIJE QUE LO DEJES!" -Dijo Xavier, que se apuntaba a si mismo con la escopeta a la cabeza- "no sé qué es esto, ¡pero te juro que jalo el gatillo!"

"Hijo… no hagas ninguna idiotez" -dijo Hyron mirando a su hijo-

"¡NO QUIERO SER HIJO DE UN ASESINO!" -grito Xavier-

Hyron estaba furioso, y entonces tomo una decisión atroz.

"está bien, así será entonces" -dijo Hyron, que desenfundo su pistola, que era un revolver, y le disparo en el pecho a Xavier-

Gustave solo veía con horror la escena, mientras intentaba quitarse la garra de Hyron del cuello.

Xavier, soltó la escopeta, miro a Hyron con una expresión de sufrimiento, y lágrimas en los ojos, justo antes de caer de espaldas al suelo.

"patético, creo que también te gustaría esto" -dijo Hyron, antes de voltear y disparar a Catherine en la parte baja del torso- "esto es mucho más fácil que envenenar a Harry Williams"

Catherine, solo comenzó a llorar y gritar de dolor, Blu solo veía con horror.

Gustave, sintió un sentimiento de furia, Hyron, había disparado a su propio hijo, había asesinado a Harry y … le disparo a Catherine, esto le dolió mas, ni siquiera entro en modo "matar o morir", ahora estaba en modo "¡arráncale la cabeza a ese cabrón!".

"desgraciado" -susurro Gustave con dificultad-

Gustave, ya no sentía la golpiza, y.. Le llego una idea.

Rompió una parte de su brazalete, que dejo ver un resplandor azul, luego, soltó un ala para tomar el brazalete.

"creo que ya es tiempo de acabar con tu miserable vida" -dijo Hyron, mientras levantaba su ala para darle un golpe mortal en la cabeza- "que los dioses tengan misericordia"

"soy católico" -dijo Gustave, que hizo un movimiento rápido, bloqueando el golpe con el brazalete que sostenía con el ala, el golpe fue tal, que rompió el brazalete, haciendo que Hyron, tocara la pequeña batería, haciendo que la mitad de su ala, se desintegrara instantáneamente-

"¡AHHH MIERDA QUEMA!" -grito Hyron-

Hyron soltó a Gustave y cayo de rodillas, miraba estupefacto el pequeño trozo de ala que le quedaba, Gustave, le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro, dejándolo muy aturdido y tirado en el piso de espaldas, Gustave, se posó sobre él.

"por favor, piedad" -rogo Hyron, que ya no le importaba tener una actitud malvada-

"¡no tuviste piedad con mis padres!" -dijo Gustave al mismo tiempo que clavaba su espada, en el pecho de Hyron-

"AAAHHHH" -grito Hyron por el dolor-

"¡no tuviste piedad con tu hijo!" -dijo Gustave antes de girar la espada, haciéndole más daño, Hyron solo gritaba de dolor-

"¡Y NO TUVISTE PIEDAD CON CATHERINE!" -esto lo dijo con furia, antes de sacar la espada y lanzar un golpe a la cabeza de Hyron, como si fuera un machetazo, esto acabo con la vida de Hyron, pero no le basto, empezó a lanzar golpes con la espada en la cabeza de Hyron-

"¡MUERE DESGRACIADO HIJO DE PUTA! AAHHHH" -Dijo Gustave mientras atacaba salvajemente la cabeza de Hyron-

Llego un momento, en el que el cráneo estaba tan destrozado, que ni siquiera podía ser reconocido como la cabeza de algo.

"¡Gustave, déjalo!" -grito Blu-

Gustave, se detuvo, estaba respirando agitadamente y comenzó a pensar claramente, corrió hacia Catherine y Blu, los desato y recostó a Catherine.

"¡Catherine, por favor no me dejes!" -dijo Gustave comenzando a llorar-

"G.. ustave… volviste" -dijo Catherine con una voz muy débil, y articulando una leve sonrisa-

"no te dejaría, nunca" -dijo Gustave- "yo….. "

Gustave, quería decir "te amo" pero no podía por ningún medio posible.

Catherine, sentía lo mismo, recordó lo que dijo Blu, he hizo un esfuerzo…. Levanto la cabeza y le robo otro beso a Gustave….

Gustave, se impresiono como la primera vez, las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaron, Gustave empezó a devolver el beso, llego un momento en el que Catherine, dejo de besar a Gustave, su cabeza se desplomo, y su pico estaba entreabierto.

"Catherine…. ¡CATHERINE!" -grito Gustave mientras sacudía a Catherine, que no respondía- "NO NO NO ¡POR QUE!"

Charles, saco los lentes automáticamente y mostro en ellos la palabra… homeostasis 5%

"¡no ha muerto! Blu ayúdame a cargarla" -dijo Gustave con mucha preocupación-

Blu iba a cargar a Catherine, pero escucharon un llanto, provenía de Xavier.

"¡ve con él, yo me encargo de ella!" -dijo Blu-

Gustave lo pensó un momento, y corrió hacia Xavier, que tenía un ala sobre su herida y lloraba por el miedo.

"n… no quiero… morir" -dijo Xavier entre sollozos-

"tranquilo…. Charles, prepara la sala médica para 2 cirugías" -dijo Gustave-

"si señor" -contesto Charles-

"ven aquí…. Uno…. Dos…. Tres" -dijo Gustave antes de cargar a Xavier-

"¡vamos!" -dijo Blu mientras abría la puerta, lo primero que vio, fue a Perla disparando a un batallón de guardias-

"¡JODER PERLA!" -grito Blu impresionado-

"¡cállate y cúbrete!" -dijo Perla de forma agresiva-

Blu se puso en la cobertura al igual que Gustave, que recostó a Xavier.

"Oh Dios, ¿Qué haremos?" -dijo Perla, al ver a Catherine y Xavier-

"yo me encargo" -dijo Gustave mientras tomaba su escopeta-

Gustave, lanzó una granada, que despejo el camino y corrió disparando a los que quedaban.

"¡síganme!" -dijo Gustave-

Perla cargo a Xavier y corrieron a la entrada principal, cuando salieron vieron entre ellos y la puerta, un enorme batallón de soldados, guardias y espías, todos armados.

Todos tomaron cobertura y disparaban a los más cercanos.

"¡son demasiados!" -dijo Blu, que disparaba con la pistola-

"¡Arturo, Andrea!" -dijo Gustave por el comunicador- "Plan C"

"s… seguro" -dijo Andrea mientras apuntaba en la Tablet- "hare un camino, pero probablemente no tardaran en concentrarse en el centro de nuevo"

"¡HAZLO!" -grito Perla-

Andrea puso puntos en línea hacia la puerta, y presiono el botón que disparaba.

"¡Cúbranse!" -grito Gustave-

Entonces, hubo varios estruendos, y se levantó una nube de polvo, cuando se desvaneció, había un tramo recto, que dirija hacia la puerta, sin embargo, aun había muchos guardias a los lados, que se estaban recuperando.

"¡corran, no hay mucho tiempo!" -grito Gustave-

Era un tramo de unos 50 metros, corrieron, Gustave apartaba a varios con la escopeta, mientras Blu cargaba a Xavier y Perla a Catherine.

Mientras, en la nave, los hijos de Blu y Perla, estaban sentados, alejados de Marisa, no le habían dado la cara en todo el día.

Marisa, sintió que debía conocer a sus nietos, y dirigió la silla de ruedas hacia ellos, pero no esperaba darse la sorpresa de que… ya los conocía.

"oigan, ¿Por qué no…?" -iba a decir Marisa, antes de quedarse boquiabierta al reconocer a los niños-

Marisa, inmediatamente aparto la mirada con vergüenza.

"us… ¿ustedes son?" -dijo Marisa con vergüenza-

"tu…. Fuiste la que nos secuestró ese día" -dijo Bia con cierta pena-

"yo….. Lo siento" -dijo Marisa que seguía apartando la vista- "no tenía elección perdónenme por favor, me siento terrible por haberle hecho algo así a mis nietos" -dijo soltando unas lágrimas-

"nosotros nos sentimos alegres de tener abuela" -dijo Tiago con una sonrisa-

"lo lamento" -dijo Marisa-

"te perdonamos…. Abue" -dijo Bia de forma cariñosa, mientras se ponía cuidadosamente en el regazo de Marisa y le daba un abrazo-

Empezaron a hablar, los niños le contaron a Marisa, la historia de cómo se conocieron sus padres…

"¡inicia la extracción ya!" -grito Gustave por el comunicador-

La nave empezó a moverse en piloto automático, no tardó en llegar a la puerta del ayuntamiento.

Blu, Perla y Gustave, estaban a unos 2 metros del portón, siguieron corriendo y lograron por poco, llegar a la rampa de la bodega de la nave, la cual se cerró y la nave fue inmediatamente por Arturo y Andrea.

"¡a la sala médica, vamos!" -grito Gustave-

Corrieron a la sala médica, ya había dos mesas y dos máquinas listas, recostaron a Catherine y Xavier en las mesas, fueron a la sala a esperar los resultados.

Todos estaban preocupados, pero era obvio que Gustave más.

Blu, que había conversado con Catherine, intento animar a Gustave.

"tu…. ¿la amas verdad?" -dijo Blu mientras ponía un ala en el hombro de Gustave-

"yo…. Este…." -dijo Gustave tartamudeando-

"te robo un beso" -dijo Blu, recordándole lo que dijo ese día en el club- "y se lo devolviste"

"no sería tan cruel para no hacerlo" -dijo Gustave-

"también lo hiciste en la nave" -dijo Blu-

"bueno, yo…." -tartamudeo Gustave- "creo que sí, pero, ¿y si ella no me ama?"

"claro que te ama, he visto como se miran, ¡se nota a kilómetros!" -dijo Perla interviniendo-

P.B "Que raro, me siento como Rafael dándole consejos de amor"

Paso más o menos una hora, la nave había aterrizado en un lugar lejano del ayuntamiento, no podía estar en vuelo durante una cirugía.

"señor" -dijo Charles-

"¿Qué pasa?" -pregunto Gustave con preocupación-

"los resultados son positivos, pero no podrán ver a los pacientes en aproximadamente una hora" -dijo Charles-

La nave, despego y llevo a todos de regreso a Rio de Janeiro, cuando llegaron, lo primero que hicieron los niños, fue arrancarse la ropa de encima y salir volando de la nave.

"SIIIII NO MAS ROPA" -grito Tiago emocionado-

"Regresemos a casa…" -dijo Perla alegre mientras se quitaba la túnica-

"Gustave… ¿vienes?" -dijo Blu-

"yo…. Me quedare aquí, cuidando a Catherine y Xavier" -dijo Gustave-

"está bien" -dijo Blu, haciendo una cara demostrando que sabía por qué-

Blu y Perla salieron de la Nave, que había aterrizado en la mansión de Gustave, toda la familia, fue al nido de Blu y Perla.

Gustave, se quitó la ropa y se sentó frente a las dos camas.

Paso un rato, y el primero en despertar, fue Xavier.

"¿d… dónde estoy? ¿Ya morí?" -dijo Xavier viendo hacia todos lados con preocupación-

"no, estas bien" -dijo Gustave mientras se acercaba a la camilla, tenía cierta vergüenza, había asesinado al padre de Xavier-

"porque… ¿me salvaste?" -dijo Xavier-

"no… no fue tu culpa" -dijo Gustave- "siento…. En serio lamento mucho que…. hayas pasado por esto" -Gustave, comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas por la culpa- "yo… yo.. Mate a tu padre… por favor, perdóname"

"¿Hyron? Ese no era mi padre" -dijo Xavier- "es un puto asesino, de hecho, te doy las gracias" -dijo Xavier con un tono de enojo-

Gustave, se limpió las lágrimas y puso una sonrisa.

Catherine, se despertó de golpe, reparando agitadamente.

"¡Catherine!" -exclamo Gustave, antes de correr hacia Catherine-

"Hola…" -dijo Catherine con una sonrisa y una voz muy débil-

"Hola" -dijo Gustave de la misma forma-

"volviste.. ¿Por mí?" -dijo Catherine-

"si…" -dijo Gustave con timidez- "y… quería decirte que yo…. Que…. te necesito, que me siento bien cuando estoy contigo, que no puedo estar sin ti porque…. "

"Te amo" -interrumpió Catherine-

"¿en serio?" -dijo Gustave-

"te amo como los decimales de…" -iba a decir Catherine, pero ahora fue Gustave quien le robo un beso-

"awww que bonito" -dijo Xavier que observaba la tierna escena-

* * *

**Aquí termina el episodio 8!**

**Solo falta el epilogo…..**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	9. Cosa de humanos

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Se me ocurrieron algunas cosas que pueden alargar un poco el Fic así que este no es el último capítulo…**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**Cosa de humanos**

Blu, Perla y los demás, salieron por la puerta principal, vieron unos movimientos entre los arbustos, pero no le dieron importancia.

"creo… que ya puedo caminar" -dijo Marisa intentando levantarse de la silla-

"no no tú te quedas ahí" -dijo Perla que la sentaba a la fuerza-

"De hecho, tiene razón, puede caminar" -dijo Charles-

"ves…. La voz tiene razón" -dijo Marisa, que se levantó, tambaleo un poco pero no tardo en ponerse de pie- "no me cuesta mucho trabajo"

"mi nombre es Charles"

"Lindo nombre, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estas escondido o algo así?" -dijo Marisa mientras miraba al interior de la mansión-

"no, soy una IA, siglas de inteligencia artificial, no soy un ente físico, pero mis datos están albergados en la nube privada de Harry Williams y en la nube de Google, hay respaldados de mí en la de nube Oracle y en un disco duro de 500gb que Harry guardo en el sótano, mis funciones principales son procesar y calcular datos para distintos fines, como operar una maquina o hacer un cálculo matemático por medio de una interfaz verbal con el usuario, esto con el fin de una productividad mayor al recibir comandos verbales, puedo comunicarme con el 95% de las especies aviares, con 350 razas de Perros, y algunos tipos de reptiles, no tengo programación para comunicarme con gatos, ya que a Harry no le gustaban los gatos, a pesar de esto solo estoy autorizado a recibir órdenes de la familia Hegewisch, y de los otros individuos autorizados" -dijo Charles rápidamente-

A Blu y Perla ya les había dicho todo eso y más hace unos años cuando Perla pregunto "¿Qué es una IA?" pero les parecía gracioso la cara de confusión de sus familiares.

"eso… fue…. Interesante" -dijo Andrea con cara de confusión-

"no… no entendí nada de lo que dijo" -dijo Marisa-

"luego se los explicamos en español" -dijo Perla en broma-

"De hecho, estoy dirigiéndome hacia ustedes en español Latino, pero al parecer vosotros no habéis comprendido, tal vez os gustaría que cambiara a Español Castellano" -dijo Charles que había cambiado a un acento de España muy exagerado-

"jaja… no Charles está bien en español latino" -dijo Blu que no pudo evitar reír por lo literal que era Charles-

Salieron de la mansión, Blu se ofreció a cargar a Marisa mientras volaban a su nido, cuando Perla se percató que sus hermanos se echaban para atrás.

"¿Qué pasa?" -pregunto Perla que ya había extendido sus alas para volar-

"es que….. No hemos volado en 15 años" -dijo Arturo con un poco de vergüenza-

"prácticamente te fusilaban si te veían volando" -agrego Andrea-

"¡vamos! Eso no se olvida" -dijo Blu-

"tu aprendiste hace 4 años" -dijo Perla-

"¿es enserio?" -dijo Marisa-

"gracias por avergonzarme frente a mi suegra" -dijo Blu sarcásticamente-

"No importa, solo inténtenlo" -dijo Perla-

Arturo intento levantar vuelo, se cayó algunas veces, al segundo intento, logro volar algo torpemente.

"¡Oh Dios, había olvidado lo genial que era!" -dijo Arturo-

Andrea lo intento, sin embargo ella lo logro al tercer intento, volaban bastante torpemente, pero volaban.

"¡ven, no se olvida!" -dijo Perla-

"¡como andar en bicicleta!" -dijo Blu-

Todos miraron a Blu, era obvio que no sabían a que se refería.

"es… un dicho de humanos, se supone que nunca se olvida a andar en bicicleta **(yo no se andar XD si, sé que es raro)**" -dijo Blu-

Blu cargo a Marisa y emprendieron vuelo al nido de Blu y Perla...

"Wow… ¡como extrañaba los arboles!" -dijo Marisa mientras entraba-

"es un nido bonito" -dijo Andrea mientras observaba-

"si lo es, ¿ahora se usan cosas humanas en los nidos?" -pregunto Arturo-

"mmmm… no, es cosa nuestra" -dijo Blu-

Todos se sentaron en la parte del nido que sería la "sala" comenzaron a conversar, a alegrarse porque toda esa pesadilla por fin había terminado.

Rafael, había visto desde su nido a la nave aterrizar, así que fue al nido de Blu y Perla.

"¡oigan! ¿Si se enteraron que eso de la pluma fue un error? ¡Ayer en las noticias dijeron que era una pluma de guacamayo azul con amarillo corriente!" -dijo Rafael desde fuera del nido, pero cuando entro, se sorprendió bastante- "¿Quiénes son?"

"mi suegra" -dijo Blu-

"y mis hermanos" -dijo Perla sonriente-

P.R "¿Cómo demonios le hacen estos tipos para sorprenderme tan seguido?"

Mientras, Gustave seguía sentado entre las dos camillas en la sala médica, Catherine estaba tomando una siesta, Gustave estaba usando hologramas para crear unos planos en 3D al mismo tiempo que volteaba hacia Catherine cada 15 segundos, Xavier no decía nada y miraba lo que Gustave hacía.

"Wow, es impresionante" -dijo Xavier rompiendo el silencio-

"gracias" -dijo Gustave-

"¿Qué es?" -pregunto Xavier con interés-

"es otro brazalete, el otro lo rompió Hyron, pero quiero mejorarlo en algunas cosas" -dijo Gustave-

"valla que mi paz…. Digo Hyron era una mierda" -dijo Xavier-

"oye… de verdad… ¿ibas a jalar el gatillo?" -pregunto Gustave-

"pues… no lo sé" -dijo Xavier pensativo- "pensé que Hyron no me cambiaría por matarte, pero vi que me equivocaba, por cierto ¿Qué era esa cosa?"

"era, una escopeta, de aceleración magnética" -dijo Gustave-

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"que te habrías volado la mitad de la cabeza de forma eficiente y silenciosa" -suspiro- "en serio, lamento que hayas pasado por esto, siendo solo un niño" -dijo Gustave-

"oye… tengo 7" -dijo Xavier que aunque ya no era un niño, era bastante pequeño para ser un halcón- "ya no soy un niño"

"bueno…. "Adolescente"" -dijo Gustave en tono burlesco-

"ya te dije que no pasa nada" -dijo Xavier con una sonrisa-

"oye…. No me digas si te molesta pero…. ¿y tu madre?" -pregunto Gustave-

"yo… no la conocí, murió al poner los huevos y…. el único que pudo nacer fui yo" -dijo Xavier con cierta tristeza-

"lo siento…" -dijo Gustave-

"no importa, y…. ¿tu?" -pregunto Xavier penosamente- "¿tus padres?"

-suspiro- "yo… no los conocí, los….. Asesinaron antes de que yo naciera" -dijo Gustave con un tono triste-

"tengo datos que explican mucho mejor el relato, los reproduciré" -dijo Charles-

"¡no no Charles no!" -dijo Gustave mientras intentaba evitar que reprodujera el video-

Charles, apareció una gran pantalla holográfica frente a ellos, reproduciendo el video, a partir del asesinato de los padres de Gustave.

Gustave, al verlo, solo se volvió a sentar, y se entristeció, comenzando a llorar en silencio.

El video termino en el momento que la madre de Gustave, murió…

"Charles… snif… te dije que snif…. ¡no reprodujeras eso!" -dijo Gustave algo alterado-

"usted dijo que reprodujera archivos que pudieran ser útiles para explicar algo" -dijo Charles-

"está bien… ¡todos menos ese!"

Xavier estaba muy impactado…

"es… esos eran" -dijo Xavier-

"si…." -dijo Gustave con voz sollozante- "mis padres"

"ese… ¿era Hyron verdad?" -dijo Xavier con mucha vergüenza-

"snif… si" -dijo Gustave, que evitaba dar la cara-

P.X "así que…. por eso no tenía el ala derecha" -pensó Xavier, Hyron nunca había hablado con el sobre eso-

"enserio…. Lo siento" -dijo Xavier con pena- "me da asco tener parentesco con ese maldito asesino" -dijo cambiando a un tono enojado-

"no es snif…. No es tu culpa" -dijo Gustave-

"Gus..." -dijo Catherine- "lo siento, no, no pude evitar ver eso" -dijo Catherine, con un tono triste-

"¿desde cuándo estas…. Escuchando?" -pregunto Gustave-

"el ruido… me despertó" -dijo Catherine- "no me gusta verte triste" -dijo antes de sacar la cabeza de la cama y darle un beso en la mejilla a Gustave-

"te amo" -dijo Gustave volteando hacia Catherine-

"no… te había preguntado si… somos… ya sabes, novios" -dijo Catherine con vergüenza-

"bueno… solo si… si tú quieres" -dijo Gustave dejando de llorar-

"si… si quiero" -dijo Catherine con una sonrisa-

"¡beso!" -susurro Xavier-

Gustave, se acercó a Catherine, y se dieron un largo y cariñoso beso, que duro hasta que tuvieron que respirar.

Ambos se separaron, pero Xavier, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que vio.

"oye… en serio siento… lo que hizo Hyron" -dijo Xavier con mucha vergüenza-

"ya te dije, no fue tu culpa" -dijo Gustave- "además… no te pareces a el"

Efectivamente, Xavier, tenía mucho más parecido con su madre, que con Hyron.

"gracias" -dijo Xavier con una sonrisa-

"señor, es posible que los pacientes ya sean capaces de caminar" -dijo Charles-

Gustave intento levantar a Catherine…

"¿si puedes?" -dijo Gustave-

"creo que si" -dijo Catherine mientras se paraba-

"no… ¿no te duele?" -pregunto Gustave-

"un…. Un poco, pero puedo caminar" -dijo Catherine-

"está bien, ahora… Xavier" -dijo Gustave haciendo lo mismo con Xavier-

Xavier, tambaleo un poco, pero le costó menos quedarse en pie.

"vamos con los demás, seguro que pasaremos mucho tiempo hablando de esto" -dijo Catherine-

Caminaron hacia la puerta, y Catherine, choco contra el marco de esta, haciendo que casi se caiga.

Gustave, reacciono inmediatamente, y la sentó en una silla.

"¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?" -dijo Gustave con innecesaria preocupación-

"no… tranquilo" -dijo Catherine- "es que… no veo muy bien sin mis lentes"

Hyron, había tirado los lentes de Catherine cuando estaban en el ayuntamiento.

"¡voy a buscar unos!" -grito Gustave antes de salir de la habitación volando, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, haciendo que cayera al suelo-

Gustave se retorció de dolor en el suelo….

"Charles….. ¿Q… que me pasa?" -dijo Gustave intentando pararse-

"Tiene 3 costillas rotas señor, además de varios golpes en el resto del cuerpo" -dijo Charles-

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me dijiste?" -dijo Gustave parándose con mucha dificultad-

"no parecía sentir dolor o molestias, pensé que sería un fallo en los sensores" -dijo Charles- "tal vez el efecto de la adrenalina no había pasado, también registre mucho placer cuando beso a…."

"gracias…" -dijo Gustave demostrando que quería que callara, Catherine se sonrojo-

Gustave logro, con ayuda de Xavier, ponerse unas vendas, también una bolsa de hielo en su ojo, el no había notado ninguna herida, tal vez por la emoción, o por la preocupación por Catherine.

"bien… Charles, haz un examen de visión, ¿puedes crear unos lentes en la sala de fabricación automática?"

Charles, proyecto hologramas que eran un test de visión rápido.

"listo señor y ya inicie el proceso de fabricación" -dijo Charles-

"vamos a la sala de fabricación" -dijo Gustave, mientras guiaba a Catherine para que no se golpeara con algo, ya que no distinguía bien la profundidad-

A Xavier le asombraban todas las chucherías de la mansión, llegaron y había muchas maquinas, apagadas, en una mesa de metal, había unos lentes iguales a los que tenía Catherine y una pequeña caja.

"Gracias… ¡Wow este lugar es genial!" -dijo Catherine después de ponerse los lentes y mirar a todos lados-

"¿Qué es esto?" -dijo Xavier mientras tomaba la caja-

"son lentes de contacto, supuse que podrían quererlos" -dijo Charles-

"¿Cómo que lentes de contacto?" -pregunto Catherine-

"son como pequeños lentes que se ponen sobre cada ojo, funcionan igual pero no se ven" -dijo Gustave mientras le mostraba el contenido de la caja a Catherine-

"¡genial! ¿Cómo se usan?" -pregunto Catherine con emoción, siempre había creído que los lentes la hacían ver tonta y nerd-

"pero… ¿quieres usarlos?"

"¡sí! siempre quise dejar estos lentes"

"pero…. Te vez mejor con lentes" -dijo Gustave, con un tono algo torpe-

"¿t… tú crees?"

"si… bueno… con lo que te pongas te ves hermosa" -dijo Gustave, empezando a embobarse con el rostro de Catherine-

"g… gracias" -dijo Catherine que se había sonrojado bastante- "creo… que me quedare con estos"

Gustave, guardo la caja en un cajón cercano.

"bueno, ahora si hay que ir con los demás…" -dijo Catherine-

"pero, ¿Cómo iremos caminando? ¿Está lejos?" -pregunto Xavier-

"iremos en coche" -dijo Gustave-

"¿coche? ¿Qué es eso?" -pregunto Xavier-

"es un vehículo de los humanos, pero ¿no es muy grande para nosotros?" -dijo Catherine-

"por eso pedí que me enviaran unos a escala ave, y hasta los adapte para la selva…. Charles, deja el… mmmmm Audi en la puerta por favor" -dijo Gustave-

"claro señor"

Justo frente la puerta principal, una parte del piso, descendió unos segundos, luego, volvió a subir, pero ahora estaba el auto que Gustave había pedido, efectivamente, era un auto al tamaño de un ave.

"¡Hey miren… es el auto! ¡Va a salir!" -dijo un guacamayo que sostenía una cámara-

Los tres salieron, y subieron al auto, Gustave conducía, Catherine iba junto a él en el asiento de copiloto, y Xavier se sentó atrás.

El auto se movió un poco, he inmediatamente, un guacamayo amarillo, salto hacia enfrente del auto, haciendo que tuvieran que parar.

"¡señor Hegewisch!" -dijo el guacamayo mientras se acercaba a la ventana-

Gustave bajo la ventana, y reconoció al guacamayo.

"¡Gary! ¡Cómo te extrañe!" -dijo Gustave, que lo abrazo desde dentro del auto-

"¿en serio?" -dijo Gary sorprendido- "us… usted siempre nos evita"

"¡sí! ¡Porque son molestos! ¡Pero los extrañaba!" -dijo Gustave-

Todos las demás aves de la prensa, salieron de sus escondites y comenzaron a tomar fotografías y hacer preguntas… algo…. Subidas de tono.

"¡señor Hegewisch ¿Dónde estuvo esta semana?" -pregunto un guacamayo azul con amarillo-

"¿Quién es ella? ¿Es su novia? ¿Esposa?" -pregunto un guacamayo rojo-

"esta lastimada ¿usted la golpeo?" -pregunto una guacamaya verde-

"señorita ¿Qué sintió cuando su esposo la golpeo? **(si se dan cuanta ya hasta los casaron XD)"** -pregunto el mismo guacamayo rojo-

"¿Qué? ¡Él no me hizo nada!" -grito Catherine-

"¿Quién es él? ¿Es su hijo? ¿Por qué es un halcón y usted un guacamayo? ¿Tuvo relaciones con una halcón?" -dijo otra guacamaya amarilla que estaba acercándose-

"¡NO!" -grito Gustave-

"¿seguro que no es su hijo?" -dijo el guacamayo rojo-

"¡QUE NO!" -dijo Gustave, antes de acelerar y huir al nido de Blu-

"es… eso fue raro… ¿Quiénes eran?" -pregunto Xavier, que se había asustado por lo sucedido-

"tranquilo… es la prensa, son unos babosos pero…. A veces son divertidos de escuchar" -dijo Gustave-

Llegaron al nido de Blu y Perla, cuando entraron, Rafael los vio y pregunto.

"Hola ¿Quiénes son ellos?" -pregunto Rafael, mirando a Xavier y a Catherine-

"este… ella es… mi novia Catherine" -dijo Gustave tímidamente-

"¿¡novia!?" -dijo Rafael, que conocía a Gustave por ser bastante introvertido y torpe con las hembras-

"y…. yo me llamo Xavier" -dijo tímidamente-

"¿Xavier? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" -pregunto Marisa sorprendida-

"aahhh… h.. Hola Marisa" -dijo Xavier con mucha pena-

"¿ya se conocían?" -dijo Perla-

"pues… estuve 15 años en ese ayuntamiento… ¿Cómo no lo iba a conocer?" -dijo Marisa-

"en serio, pido disculpas por…. Lo que mi pa….. Lo que Hyron, les hizo pasar" -dijo Xavier apartando la mirada-

"n… no pasa nada" -dijo Marisa- "siéntate" -dijo mientras palpaba un lugar en el "sillón" del nido-

Todos se sentaron, pero a Rafael, seguía con la intriga.

"oye…. ¿Quién es?" -susurro Rafael al oído de Blu, que estaba junto a el-

"Oh, él es el hijo de Hyron" -dijo Blu tranquilamente-

Rafael al principio se asustó, aunque le habían dicho que Hyron había muerto, no confiaba mucho en el hijo de este.

"¡¿COMO QUE FUE UN ERROR?!" -grito Perla después de que Rafael repitiera la noticia de la pluma-

"tranquila…. No habríamos rescatado a tu familia, así que es bueno" -dijo Blu-

"¿a qué se refieren?" -pregunto Andrea-

"que…. terminamos en Altilia por accidente" -agrego Gustave-

"si… el objetivo era buscar más de nuestra especie en la selva amazónica" -dijo Perla-

"¿ósea que?... ¿fue un golpe enorme de suerte?" -dijo Arturo-

"pues… si" -dijo Blu-

"deberíamos olvidar todo eso, ¿Por qué no se quitan la ropa?" -pregunto Perla, notando que Arturo, Andrea, Marisa, Catherine y Xavier aún tenían la ropa puesta-

"ammmm está bien" -dijo Andrea, que junto con los demás, se quitaron la ropa que traían-

Perla, se le borro la sonrisa al volver a ver las heridas de la espalda de su madre y su hermana.

"¡ay Dios!" -exclamo Perla, que inmediatamente oculto las heridas debajo de las plumas de Andrea y Marisa- "esto también hay que olvidarlo"

Andrea sonrió, había soñado toda su vida por volver una vida normal….

Pasaron un buen rato conversando, al final del día, consiguieron un nido cercano para Marisa, Andrea y Arturo, Rafael ya había vuelto con su familia, Xavier, se sentía algo culpable por todo el mal que hizo Hyron, dijo que encontraría donde vivir, luego de eso, se despidió y se fue volando…

Blu y Perla estaban acostados, pero Blu no dejaba de pensar en la civilización que era Altilia…

"¿Blu, que pasa?" -pregunto Perla que noto el estado de Blu-

"es que…. siento que tener moneda, servicios y esas cosas aquí no vendría tan mal" -dijo Blu-

"¿quieres convertir esta reserva en una ciudad?" -pregunto Perla algo indignada-

"no… me refiero a… no se… ¿tiendas? ¿Correo o algo así?" -dijo Blu-

"pues… no lo sé" -dijo Perla insegura- "de todas formas, ¿Cómo conseguirías alguien que quisiera hacerlo?"

"bueno…. hay prensa de aves, y Gustave dice que seguido lo visitan aves empresarias, tal vez podríamos empezar por hacer una votación, a ver si los habitantes de la reserva les agrada la idea"

"está bien… pero no quiero que esto se convierta en una copia de los humanos, sabes que eso no me agrada" -dijo Perla de forma autoritaria-

Blu no tardo más de un día en hacer una asamblea en un espacio abierto de la reserva, ya que él era famoso en rodo el santuario, por haber salvado a las aves del avión, y porque el santuario llevaba su nombre…

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" -preguntaban los presentes- "¿para qué nos trajeron? ¿Será algo de humanos?"

"¡oigan oigan orden!" -dijo Blu mientras se paraba en una piedra que simulaba ser un estrado- "los reuní hoy para hacer una votación…."

"¿sobre qué?"

"bueno… pensé en que tener… no sé, servicios, o instituciones como los humanos" -dijo Blu con una sonrisa-

Todas las aves empezaron a hablar entre ellas, a algunas no les parecía tan mala idea, a otros se les hacia una estupidez.

"¡ahora, por favor levanten la ala los que estén a favor!" -dijo Blu-

Varias aves levantaron la mano, Bia, que estaba junto a Blu se encargaba de contar….

"está bien, ahora ¿Quién se opone?"

De nuevo, Bia conto las aves que levantaron el ala…

"¿ya tienes los resultados?" -pregunto Blu-

"este…. Si, los resultados son, 53 a favor, 52 en contra" -dijo Bia-

"¡sí!" -festejo Blu a sí mismo-

Algunas aves se molestaron por el resultado….

"bien, lo primero es decidir ¿Qué haremos primero?" -pregunto Blu- "quiero oír propuestas"

"¡un Club!"

"este… ya hay un club"

"pero… uno de… ya sabes…." -dijo el ave mientras hacía señales con las alas-

"¡oh Dios no!" -dijo Blu- "¿otra sugerencia?"

"mmm ¿Cómo se llama ese lugar donde los padres humanos mandan a sus hijos todo el día?" -dijo Rafael-

"¿escuela?" -pregunto Blu-

"¡si esa pequeña prisión donde están los niños!" -dijo Eva-

"no es una prisión, ahí se les enseña cosas a los niños" -dijo Blu-

La verdadera intención de Rafael y Eva, era deshacerse un rato de sus demo… digo hijos.

"me agrada eso" -dijo Perla, lo cual sorprendió a Blu, ya que ella estaba en desacuerdo con todo eso- "suena muy beneficioso para los niños"

"¡genial! ¿Todos están a favor?" -dijo Blu-

Todas las aves lo pensaron un momento, a pesar de que a algunos no les gustaba la idea de construcciones en la selva, les parecía muy bueno así que terminaron aceptando.

"Perfecto, ahora ¿Dónde la construiremos?"

En ese momento, Gustave levanto el ala, haciendo que todos miraran hacia él y Catherine, que era bastante penosa.

"¿sí?"

"puedo diseñar un pequeño edificio" -dijo Gustave-

"pero los humanos lo verían y sospecharían" -dijo un ave-

"tiene razón, debe ser discreto" -dijo Blu-

Catherine se armó de valor para hablar en público…

"podríamos crear un sistema que la ocultara en caso de que fuera necesario"

"claro cariño… podríamos ponerle camuflaje como las naves" -dijo Gustave-

"o una elevadora hidráulica que la metiera al suelo" -dijo Catherine-

"adoro cuando hablas de arquitectura e ingeniería civil" -dijo Gustave con tono tierno-

"awww eres como los axones de mis neuronas, sin ti me siento desconectada"

"awww y yo por ti sería capaz de dividir entre cero, y lo lograría"

"somos como los catetos de un triángulo rectángulo ¡nuestro amor nos supera como la hipotenusa!" -dijo Catherine-

"entonces nuestro amor no se puede medir, eres tan única que no podría elevarte al cuadrado, el teorema de Pitágoras no puede calcular un amor como el que tengo hacia ti"

"awww cuando estoy contigo, ¡mi corazón se acelera como un engrane de 10 dientes junto a uno de 100!"

**(No puedo creer que todo eso salió de mi…. ¡que tierno soy XD!)**

Catherine, perdía toda la timidez que tenía al oír los piropos de Gustave y este se embobaba cada vez más….

Después de muchos piropos nerds…..

"awww…. Digo ¡oigan!" -dijo Blu-

En ese momento, el trance que había entre Gustave y Catherine se fue….

"¿Qué?" -pregunto Gustave-

"entonces ¿harán la escuela?" -pregunto Blu-

"a.. s.. Si claro" -dijo Catherine mientras acomodaba sus lentes-

Todas las aves volvieron a sus nidos, Blu fue con Gustave y Catherine para ver que tenían planeado.

"entonces…. ¿Cómo haremos esto?" -dijo Blu-

"pues…. podemos tomar como base un diseño humano, Charles, proyecta el diseño de la mejor escuela que encuentres" -dijo Gustave-

Charles, proyecto un modelo tridimensional de Harvard en una mesa.

"¡joder es Harvard!" -dijo Blu mientras veía todos los pequeños edificios-

"no la necesitamos tan grande" -dijo Catherine mientras borraba los dormitorios y cosas por el estilo, dejando solo un edificio-

"bien…. Hay que adaptar las instalaciones para que pueda haber aves ahí" -dijo Blu-

"ya me había adelantado a eso" -dijo Gustave- "remplaza todas los muebles por mis diseños"

Charles cambio a sillas, mesas y demás cosas adaptadas para aves….

Estuvieron un rato diseñando lo que sería la escuela, Blu, regreso al nido con Perla y sus hijos ya muy tarde.

"¡donde estabas!" -dijo Perla con enojo mientras esperaba en la entrada con las alas cruzadas-

"hola cariño" -dijo Blu mientras le daba un beso a Perla, que no devolvió con muchas ganas- "lo siento, estaba con el asunto de la escuela"

"pues no tienes por qué llegar tarde" -dijo Perla mientras volaba dándole la espalda-

"Perla…. No te enojes conmigo" -dijo Blu antes de poner una carita de perrito triste-

"oh esta vez no funcionara" -dijo Perla-

Blu solo se puso enfrente de ella y la miro a los ojos.

Perla intentaba resistir…

"¡está bien! ¡No puedo enojarme contigo!" -dijo Perla mientras abrazaba a Blu-

"ni yo Perlita" -dijo Blu antes de que se dieran un apasionado Beso-

Fueron a dormir, y Blu al siguiente día volvió a la mansión de Gustave…

"¡Hola! ¿Cómo va lo de…..?" -pregunto Blu mientras entraba, pero vio a Gustave y Catherine, besándose apasionadamente frente a la mesa donde estaba el holograma-

Gustave abrió un ojo, y vio a Blu, por lo que se separaron sonrojados y avergonzados.

"a… a hola Blu" -dijo Gustave con pena-

"l… lamento interrumpir" -dijo Blu-

"n.. no pasa nada" -dijo Catherine mientras empujaba sus lentes que casi caen por el beso-

"ya está todo listo" -dijo Gustave para cambiar el tema-

"¿en serio? ¿Puedo ver?" -dijo Blu con emoción-

Gustave le mostro el holograma…

"solo falta una cosa" -dijo Catherine-

"¿Qué cosa?"

"maestros" -añadió Gustave-

"bueno… podríamos preguntar por aves que sepan mucho de un campo" -dijo Catherine-

"¿y ustedes?" -dijo Blu-

"¿nosotros que?"

"¡sean profesores!"

"oh no no, lo mío no es enseñar" -dijo Gustave-

"y.. yo no podría enseñar a los niños" -dijo Catherine-

"¡vamos! ¡Son polímatas en toda regla!" -dijo Blu-

"bueno, tu podrías dar clases de literatura, u ortografía" -añadió Gustave- "no he conocido a nadie que conozca tanto sobre eso como tú"

"¿yo? Como creen…" -dijo Blu apenado-

"vamos a hacer una convocatoria, tal vez y alguien se ofrezca" -dijo Catherine-

Después de entrevistar varias aves, consiguieron a un profesor de educación física, que era un guacamayo amarillo bastante atlético, y a un Tucán que se ofreció para dar clases de civismo y ética, una ex mascota que podía dar clases de matemáticas, y un amante de la lectura que podía dar ortografía y lectura.

"bien… ya tenemos a los profesores" -dijo Gustave- "ahora solo hay que esperar a que estén listas las instalaciones"

"¿Cuándo estarán listas?" -pregunto Blu-

"Harry tenía muchas fábricas automáticas alrededor del mundo, se repartirán el trabajo y en unos días, un helicóptero pilotado por Charles la dejara en el lugar designado" -dijo Gustave-

"¿dónde está ese lugar designado?"

"ven conmigo" -dijo Gustave-

Se dirigieron a una parte plana de la reserva, donde no aparentaba haber nada.

"¡es perfecto!" -dijo Blu-

"espera, eso no es todo" -dijo Catherine-

"charles… ya sabes que hacer"

Una parte del suelo se abrió, dejando ver un enorme agujero, que se elevó, dejando ver una gran placa metálica, del área de la escuela.

"¡joder! ¿Cuándo hicieron esto?" -dijo Blu-

"mmmm anoche" -dijo Gustave-

"¿¡anoche!?" -exclamo Blu-

"fue divertido" -añadió Catherine-

"entonces…. ¿así se ocultara el colegio?" -dijo Blu-

"si… ¿Qué no era escuela?" -dijo Catherine-

"es lo mismo" -dijo Blu-

"en teoría, debería haber una escuela aquí por la mañana" -dijo Gustave-

"genial, está atardeciendo, vallamos a dormir"

Blu fue a su nido, Gustave y Catherine regresaron a la mansión, se habían desvelado haciendo la tremenda plataforma de la escuela.

"oye…. ¿crees que esto de la escuela es buena idea?" -dijo Gustave-

"claro que si… ¿Qué podría salir mal?" -dijo Catherine-

* * *

**Ese fue el capítulo 9!**

**No se cuánto más extenderé esto, pero no será mucho más….**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	10. El punto decimal que me da un valor

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Este es el capítulo 10….**

**No sé cuánto más se alargue este Fic, pero no será mucho…..**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**El punto decimal que me da un valor**

Blu, Perla, Gustave y Catherine, estaban justo frente a la nueva escuela, había un listón rojo, que Blu se encargó de cortar, la prensa estaba ahí documentando el evento.

"esto va para largo" -dijo Blu viendo la emoción de todos alrededor-

"parece que si… creo que les gustara bastante esta idea" -dijo Gustave-

Una semana después….

Blu… se acercó a la puerta principal de la escuela, tenía cierta cara triste, cuando llego a la puerta, pego una estampa con la inscripción "cerrado".

"no puedo creer que a nadie le haya agradado…." -dijo Blu-

"vamos….. Sabes que yo te apoyo" -dijo Perla intentando animar a Blu-

"si… pero… no me creo que solo haya habido 4 votos a favor de dejar abierta la escuela" -dijo Blu-

"anímate… ¿sabes que día es hoy?"

"mmmmm ¿viernes?" -dijo Blu-

"no… es ¡viernes de mascota!" -exclamó Perla-

"oh claro" -dijo Blu de forma algo indiferente-

"¡vamos Blu! Oh ya se….. ¿Tienes miedo a que te gane de nuevo?"

Blu… termino accediendo, se dirigieron a la mansión…..

Cuando llegaron, no había nadie, pero se escuchaba una conversación proveniente de un cuarto.

"está bien…. Vamos a empezar"

"o… ok…. ¡ouch! Duele" -exclamo Catherine-

"¡l.. Lo siento!" -dijo Gustave-

"está bien… es que es mi primera vez"

"tranquila…. Ya se te pasara, ¿continuamos?"

"si… uy está caliente"

"está bien, lo haremos lento"

Blu y Perla estaban con el oído pegado a la puerta….

"uy creo que ya les llego "el momento"" -dijo Blu de forma algo pervertida-

"jeje, ¿tenía que pasar tarde o temprano no?" -dijo Perla-

"sabes… me alegra que ya no este solo"

"si… siempre era un poco…. Frio" -agrego Perla-

"disculpen… ¿desean pasar?" -pregunto Charles, que abrió la puerta-

Blu y Perla intentaron taparse los ojos para no presenciar la escena….

"oh ¡hola! ¿Tan temprano iniciara el viernes de mascota?" -dijo Gustave, que parado detrás de Catherine, sosteniendo el ala de esta-

"Hola… ¿Cómo están?" -dijo Catherine, que estaba sentada frente a una mesa, sosteniendo un cautín en el ala derecha y un pedazo de soldadura en el otro-

Blu y Perla quitaron lentamente las alas de sus ojos, viendo que lo que estaban haciendo, estaba lejos de lo que suponían…

"¿que están haciendo?" -dijo Blu algo decepcionado-

"me está enseñando a soldar"

"si... ya casi lo tienes, solo aleja la otra ala para no quemarte"

"ok….." -dijo Catherine mientras soldaba algo en una placa de silicio- "ya ¡es fácil!"

"te dije que era fácil" -dijo Gustave- "bueno… ¡viernes de mascota!"

"¡SI!"

Estuvieron toda la tarde haciendo cosas de mascota, a Perla ya le agradaba ese día, más que nada porque veía muy feliz a Blu… y claro por los videojuegos.

"oye…. ¿Cómo es eso de que cerraste la escuela?" -dijo Gustave-

"si… todos votaron por eso" -dijo Blu-

"señor…. ¿inicio el protocolo "vacaciones eternas"?" -pregunto Charles-

"este…. Si por que no" -contesto Gustave-

"espera ¿Qué hace ese protocolo?" -pregunto Blu-

"lanza un ataque orbital hacia el edificio, para limpiar el espacio"

"¿QUE?"

"iniciando….." -dijo Charles, inmediatamente después, el suelo vibro un poco y se escucharon varios estruendos-

"y…. listo, ahora solo hay una gran placa metálica en donde estaba la escuela" -dijo Gustave cuando todo paro-

"la ocultare señor" -dijo Charles-

"Gracias…. ¿quieren algo de tomar?" -dijo Gustave-

"este… no gracias" -dijo Perla-

"un chocolate caliente por favor" -dijo Blu-

"y yo…" -iba a decir Catherine-

"¿un té de canela?" -interrumpió Gustave-

"awww como te quiero" -dijo Catherine mientras le daba un beso rápido-

"¡yo te quiero más!" -dijo Gustave antes de ir a la cocina-

"¿Qué no todo aquí es automático?" -pregunto Perla-

"si… pero le gusta hacerme el té el mismo" -dijo Catherine con una voz que demostraba mucho cariño-

"oye… iré a ayudarle a Gustave" -dijo Blu antes de levantarse rápidamente-

"este…. Bien" -dijo Perla, que se quedó sola con Catherine-

Blu llego a la cocina con Gustave, que estaba preparando el té de Catherine.

"hola.."

"¿mmm? A hola Blu, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"este…. Vine a…." -dijo Blu-

"¿Qué cosa?"

"ufff al grano… has pensado… en… bueno ¿casarte?"

"¿¡que!? Pues… no, solo llevamos una semana juntos" -dijo Gustave algo avergonzado-

"pero… se conocen bastante bien"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"bueno…. sabes que le gusta el té de canela"

"oh eso no es nada, cualquiera sabría eso después de un rato de conversación" -dijo Gustave mientras vertía el té en una taza-

"¿cuántos años tiene?" -pregunto Blu-

"15 como yo"

"¿Cuál es su color favorito?"

"el verde"

Así siguió Blu, preguntando cosas que Gustave, inconscientemente contestaba mientras estaba distraído preparando el chocolate de Blu.

Mientras, Perla rompió el silencio entre ella y Catherine.

"oye…"

"¿sí?" -dijo Catherine-

"tu…. ¿Cómo te sientes con Gustave?"

P.P "¡que pregunta tan inteligente Perla!" -pensó sarcásticamente-

"pues…. me siento de maravilla…" -dijo Catherine con alegría-

"no han pensado… en…. Ya sabes ¿el futuro?"

"¿a… a que te refieres?"

"pues… no sé, casarse, tener…. Familia"

"oh…. Pues… creo que es muy pronto ¿no?" -dijo Catherine soltando una risilla nerviosa-

"¿lo amas?"

"si…"

"¿te ama?"

"s.. si"

"entonces no hay nada que esperar"

"estas diciendo… ¿Qué deberíamos casarnos?"

"pues… es su decisión pero, yo creo que si" -dijo Perla algo insegura de lo que estaba haciendo- "el día que Blu me lo propuso fue uno de los más felices de mi vida"

Perla le conto como fue ese día, mientras, Blu y Gustave ya estaban regresando…

"y tiene 15 hermosas plumas ligeramente más largas en la cabeza" -dijo Gustave refiriéndose al "cabello" de Catherine, que era igual que el de Perla, solo que un poco más corto-

"¡ves! ¡Sabes cuantas plumas tiene en la cabeza!" -dijo Blu- "yo llevo 4 años con Perla y no tengo idea de eso"

"bueno si… pero" -dijo Gustave intentando buscar una excusa-

"no hay peros, dime ¿te casarías con ella o no?" -dijo Blu-

"este…." -Gustave lo pensó un momento- "si…. ¿y si ella no quiere?"

"claro que le gustaría, tal vez llevan una semana, pero se aman y eso es lo importante, además Perla y yo llevábamos 3 semanas…." -dijo Blu de forma muy sabia-

P.B "creo que los poderes de viejo de Rafael están llegando a mi"

-suspiro- "¿no me obligaras a hacerlo mañana como lo hizo Rafael verdad?"

"estaba pensando en que lo hicieras ahora" -dijo Blu-

"¿QUE? ¡Estás loco!" -exclamo Gustave-

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡¿Por qué si?!" -exclamo Gustave-

"¡porque se aman!" -dijo Blu mientras tomaba a Gustave de los hombros- "no me obligues a usar el plan B"

"c.. ¿Cuál plan B?"  
"Ya verás…. Solo diré… lo siento" -dijo Blu, antes de voltear y gritar- "¡Catherine… Gustave quiere decirte algo!" -después, Blu se escondió-

"¡¿Qué rayos haces?!"

"¡dije que se lo dirás ahora!" -dijo Blu desde su escondite-

"¡no se vale!" -exclamo Gustave, pero Catherine llego-

"¿Qué pasa mi amor?"

"ammmm…. este… aahhh…." -balbuceo Gustave-

"¡dilo!" -susurro Blu-

"t… te lo digo después, aquí está tu té" -dijo Gustave nerviosamente mientras le pasaba la taza a Catherine-

"este… gracias" -dijo Catherine, que noto lo asustado y nervioso de Gustave-

Cuando Catherine se fue, Blu salió del escondite….

"¡Por qué dijiste eso!"

"no…. ¡porque tu hiciste eso!" -exclamo Gustave-

"está bien… fui un poco exagerado" -dijo Blu disculpándose- "pero si lo harás hoy"

"¡oh sigues con eso! Ni siquiera tengo algo que darle" -dijo Gustave-

"ves esto..." -dijo Blu mientras sacaba su collar de entre sus plumas- "recuerdo que hiciste la pareja en menos de una hora, ¡puedes conseguir algo!"

P.G "no aceptara escusas ¿verdad?"

"p… pero… ¿Qué puedo darle?"

"no lo sé, ¿Por qué no haces unos collares como estos, pero con ustedes?"

"pero…"

"¡deja los peros! ¿Quieres hacerlo si o no?" -pregunto Blu-

"s.. si… pero, no sé si estoy listo"

"¡puedes vencer a 10 aves sin problemas! Esto no debe ser mucho más difícil" -dijo Blu intentando convencer a Gustave-

"¡estuve como 5 años aprendiendo artes marciales! ¡Nunca me prepare para algo así!" -exclamo Gustave-

"nadie lo está…. ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste esa noche antes de que le dijera a Perla?"

"s.. si"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"dije que….. Que dijeras lo que sentías" -dijo Gustave con timidez-

"entonces… ¡haz lo mismo!" -dijo Blu-

-suspiro- "está bien" -dijo Gustave, que no accedía por lo mucho que le asustaba el rechazo-

"¡genial! Ve a hacer las joyas, yo inventare algo para cubrirte"

Blu regreso con Perla y Catherine.

"¿Dónde está Gus…?" -pregunto Catherine-

"esta…. Fue a recoger algo" -dijo Blu nerviosamente-

"pero…. Siempre traen todo aquí" -contesto Catherine-

"a… es que , detuvieron esa cosa en aduana" -dijo Blu-

"es… eso es raro" -dijo Catherine, que sospechaba-

Perla, conocía a Blu, y notaba inmediatamente cuando mentía…

"Blu… ¿A dónde fue?" -susurro Perla-

"luego te digo"

Siguieron con el viernes de Mascota por alrededor de una hora y media más…

"¡Blu… ven!" -Gustave llamo desde otro cuarto-

"oh ya debió de haber regresado" -dijo Blu antes de correr hacia donde estaba Gustave-

"bueno… ¿Qué opinas?" -dijo Gustave mientras le mostraba las joyas, tenían la misma forma que las de Blu y Perla, solo que tenían una parte de oro que simulaba ser las plumas amarillas de la punta de sus alas, el ojo de la de Catherine era una esmeralda, y el de Gustave un zafiro- "oro blanco, oro amarillo, diamantes, un zafiro y una esmeralda"

"¡son hermosas! Ahora, ve y díselo" -dijo Blu, mientras tomaba el collar con la forma de Catherine y se lo ponía a Gustave- "iré con Perla, la traeré aquí para que estén solos"

Gustave, no podía decir nada, solo se guardó la pequeña caja del otro collar.

"¡Perla! ¿Puedes venir?" -grito Blu-

"ammmm… claro" -dijo Perla algo insegura-

Perla se dirigió con Blu, lo primero que noto es que a Gustave le temblaban las patas de los nervios.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"Perla, quédate aquí conmigo, bien.. ¡Ve y dile!" -dijo Blu mientras empujaba a Gustave-

Gustave, trago un bulto de saliva, y camino hasta la sala, donde estaba Catherine.

P.C "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué todos actúan tan raro?"

"¿Qué planean hacer?" -pregunto Perla-

"ya verás" -dijo Blu mientras acercaba a Perla a un lugar donde pudieran ver-

Gustave se acercó nerviosamente al sillón…

"C…. Caty" -hace le decía Gustave de cariño a Catherine-

"¿q… que pasa?" -pregunto Catherine preocupada al notar el nerviosismo de Gustave-

"y… yo… quiero…. Quiero decirte algo importante"

Catherine, se levantó y se acercó a Gustave, pero… comenzó a asustarse por la seriedad de Gustave.

"¿q… que pasa?" -dijo Catherine con una cara algo triste-

P.C "va a dejarme… seguro lo hará ¡cómo me hice ilusiones! Todo era demasiado perfecto, no podía ser que un macho así estuviera con una nerd como yo…."

"Yo… quería decirte que….." -las palabras no salían de Gustave-

"vas…. ¿Vas a dejarme?" -dijo Catherine comenzando a llorar-

"¿Qué? No…." -dijo Gustave con el mismo tono frio y serio- "yo…. Quería decirte que….."

P.G "¡vamos solo di lo que sientes!"

"que…. que te amo, te amo más que nada, y eres muy importante para mí, ahora no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti… porque… te necesito a mi lado porque sin ti me siento vacío y sin propósito, sin ti soy como un cero a la izquierda, tu eres el punto decimal que me da un valor…"

"¡Tenías que decir algo nerd!" -susurro Blu-

"…. yo quería decirte que….." -en este momento se arrodillo, se armó de valor y saco la pequeña caja, mostrando su contenido- "Catherine Halsey…. ¿te casarías conmigo?"

Catherine estaba atónita, no se creía nada de lo que estaba pasando…

P.C "estoy soñando…. ¿estoy solando verdad? Por favor que no sea un sueño…."

P.G "por favor di que sí… me destrozaría que no lo hicieras…."

"yo….." -titubeo Catherine, que solo podía mirar fijamente a los ojos de Gustave- "¡claro! ¡Por supuesto que me casare contigo!" -dijo Catherine, llorando de felicidad mientras se ponía el collar y levantaba a Gustave, para darse un largo y cariñosos beso-

"¡le pidió matrimonio!" -exclamo Perla- "¿Cuándo lo planearon?"

"hace una hora y media" -dijo Blu con alegría-

Catherine y Gustave se separaron en busca de aire, y se miraron fijamente.

"te amo…." -dijo Gustave-

"como los decimales de pi" -continuo Catherine-

"¡¿y cuando es la boda?!" -dijo Blu mientras se acercaba y le daba un abrazo a la pareja- "¡felicidades!"

"pues… no lo sé…" -dijo Gustave al terminar el abrazo- "hay mucho que planear, ¡Charles, dame un horario de…!"

"Hey Hey, Rafael y tu planearon nuestra boda, ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de la suya" -dijo Perla-

"¿están seguros?" -agrego Catherine-

"claro…. ¿Quiénes serán los padrinos?" -pregunto Blu-

"ustedes" -dijo Catherine casi ordenando-

"son nuestros mejores amigos…" -dijo Gustave- "iba a pedirte que nos casaras, pero eso sería como venganza" -dijo con tono bromista-

"¿Por qué?" -pregunto Catherine-

"me obligo a aprenderme toda la ceremonia la noche antes de la boda" -dijo Gustave mirando a Blu-

"eso fue hace mucho…." -dijo Blu- "y claro que seremos los padrinos"

"y Rafael podría casarlos" -dijo Perla-

"me parece bien" -dijo Gustave-

Blu y Perla planearon la boda como prometieron, Catherine y Gustave decidieron que en lugar de una fiesta, irían de luna de miel después de la boda.

La boda ya estaba lista en apenas 3 días…

"¿en serio? ¿Gustave se va a casar?" -dijo Rafael atónito al recibir la noticia-

"si… ¿no es genial?" -dijo Blu- "queremos que tú los cases"

"b… bueno, hace mucho que no hago eso" -dijo Rafael-

"vamos…. Hazlo" -dijo Perla animando a Rafael-

"¿Qué pasa?" -dijo Eva mientras entraba al nido-

"Gustave se va a casar" -dijo Rafael-

"¡¿en serio?! ¡Es maravilloso!" -exclamo Eva- "¿con quién?"

"pues con Catherine" -dijo Blu haciendo notar que era obvio-

"¿esa chica nerd con la que comenzó a decir cosas raras durante la junta?" -pregunto Eva, ya que ella no conocía a Catherine-

"esa misma" -dijo Perla-

"bueno… si se aman no me opongo" -termino Eva-

"entonces… ¿aceptas?" -pregunto Blu-

"está bien" -dijo Rafael algo resignado- "¿Cuándo es la boda?"

"mañana"

P.R "Blu, debes dejar de decir las cosas al último"

"está bien…"

Al día siguiente, prepararon un altar en el jardín de la mansión, que era prácticamente un trozo de la reserva con muchos arreglos florales y distintas cosas.

No había muchos invitados, solo la familia de Perla, Nico, Pedro y los hijos de Blu y Perla.

Gustave y Catherine estaban parados en el altar, Blu y Perla detrás de ellos como padrinos.

**(Omití la ceremonia hasta la parte final, que es la que importa XD)**

"¿aceptas recibir a Catherine Halsey, como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?" -pregunto Rafael- "Acepto" -dijo Gustave-

"¿aceptas recibir a Gustave Hegewisch, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?" -continuo Rafael-  
"Acepto" -dijo Catherine-

"El señor, que hizo nacer entre ustedes el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que han manifestado, que ningún ave los separe… puede Besar a la novia" -dijo Rafael hacia Gustave-

Ambos se besaron de forma cariñosa y apasionada, todos los presentes aplaudieron…

"te amo…" -dijo Gustave al separarse-

"como los decimales de pi" -completo Catherine con una sonrisa-

Esta ya se había convertido en su forma de decirse "te amo" mutuamente.

Se despidieron, e inmediatamente subieron a uno de los autos tamaño ave de Gustave, se dirigían al Cristo Redentor, que era la primera parada de su luna de Miel.

Mientras….

Xavier… se había ido de las vidas de los demás, no porque él quisiera, sino porque sentía culpa de ser el último recuerdo de una de las peores aves jamás nacidas.

Curiosamente, había estado viviendo en la misma zona donde Hyron había conocido a Andrés, que era el equivalente de las aves para las favelas, había bares de mala muerte, hasta cuartos públicos ocultos entre los edificios humanos, donde muchos vagos se quedaban...

Xavier, estaba acostado en uno de estos pequeños cuartos, solo con sus pensamientos, aun tenía la herida vendada, a diferencia de Catherine, el todavía no sanaba completamente, pero no le molestaba mucho para volar…

P.X "mira donde terminaste… hijo del ave más importante de una ciudad, pero al mismo tiempo el ave más hija de puta que pudiera haber conocido, tal vez así tenga que ser…. Lo único que me enlaza con ese idiota es… desgraciadamente la genética, me gustaría haberme quedado en la reserva, pero….. Necesitan olvidar a ese maldito, y yo solo soy relacionable con él, hijo de un asesino, un cobarde, un secuestrador, en fin… solo soy un mal recuerdo, acostado en un lugar sucio y pobre, no extraño mucho los lujos que tenía, pero, esto debe ser lo que el destino tenía planeado para mi"

"Tal vez… debería salir un rato" -dijo Xavier para sí mismo-

Xavier, se levantó y camino amargamente por los diferentes negocios que había en ese lugar, la mayoría ilícitos, no era el mejor lugar para que un chico caminara solo.

Dentro de un bar, un guacamayo, con una apariencia bastante amenazadora, hablaba con un Búho, cuya apariencia no era muy diferente.

"oye… ¿recuerdas Altilia?" -pregunto el guacamayo-

"ese lugar donde gobernaba le maldito de Hyron ¿no?" -dijo el Búho-

"exacto, bueno, me acabo de enterar que lo mataron" -dijo el guacamayo con tono molesto-

"¡¿ósea que no le daremos su merecido?!" -dijo el Búho todavía más molesto-

"desgraciadamente no… cuantos miembros del clan a matado ese cabrón"

"muchos hermano, muchos" -contesto el Búho- "yo oí que tenía un hijo"

"¿así? ¿Dices que pague el?" -dijo el guacamayo-

"no precisamente, pero…. Me sentiría un poco más satisfecho" -dijo el Búho-

"¿Dónde está?"

"seguramente está en el ayuntamiento"

"¡bah! Nunca entraremos ahí" -dijo el guacamayo-

"tienes razón parece que….." -iba a decir el Búho, pero vio algo-

"¿Qué pasa?" -pregunto el guacamayo-

"hablando del rey de roma" -dijo el Búho mientras giraba la cabeza de su compañero para que viera lo mismo que el-

Para salir a lo que sería la calle de los humanos, se tenía que atravesar el Bar, por lo que ahí estaba Xavier, caminando con la cabeza baja y una mirada fría y apagada.

"que buena suerte tenemos ¿no?" -dijo El Búho-

"¿porque?"

"¡es el!"

"¿en serio? Vamos por el" -dijo el guacamayo mientras se paraba de su silla-

"espera, tiene que pasar por ese callejón antes de salir, adelantémonos y esperémoslo ahí" -dijo el Búho-

Así lo hicieron, fueron a ese callejón, que ya era un callejón humano adyacente a la calle.

Mientras…

Gustave iba conduciendo el auto, y Catherine iba junto a él, se pasaban diciéndose cosas tiernas y nerds uno al otro.

"oye… has ¿pensado en el futuro?" -pregunto Catherine recordando lo que dijo Perla-

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"pues…. ya sabes, tener familia, hijos….." -esto último lo dijo con algo de pena-

"¿h… hijos?" -dijo Gustave algo nervioso- "bueno, la verdad no sé si sería buen padre"

"oh claro que lo serias, bueno, en la adolescencia será el reto jaja" -dijo Catherine en tono bromista-

"jaja si… por cierto ¿Qué habrá pasado con Xavier?" -pregunto Gustave-

"no lo sé… me da un poco de pena"

"si… no merecía nada de lo que le paso" -dijo Gustave-

"y… ¿su madre?"

"dijo que había muerto al poner los huevos" -A Gustave le preocupaba mucho Xavier, no sabía porque, pero se sentía culpable de haber asesinado a Hyron, aunque este fuera un ave malvada, era el padre de Xavier- "cambiemos el tema, ¿te dije ya cuanto te amo?" -dijo Gustave cambiando a un tono tierno-

"¡yo te amo más!"

P.C "esto es tan genial… nunca pensé que llegaría a casarme, mucho menos con el macho de mis sueños, lo amo tanto, y se lo demostrare" -en ese momento algo hizo "¡clic!" dentro de la mente de Catherine, toda la timidez se desvaneció, y surgió un instinto oculto en ella hasta ahora-

"y te lo demostrare"

"¿Qué?" -dijo Gustave con nerviosismo-

"¡no aguanto más! ¡Charles, mete el auto en ese callejón!"

"entendido" -dijo Charles que bloqueo el volante, y estaciono el auto dentro del callejón que señalo Catherine, que por azar del destino, era el mismo donde al fondo estaban esas dos aves esperando a Xavier .

"¿Qué haces?" -dijo Gustave atónito-

"ya verás" -dijo Catherine, que tomo a Gustave y se lanzó con él al asiento trasero, quedando ella arriba de el-

"aahhh" -dijo Gustave nerviosamente, Catherine lo silencio con un beso-

Mientras, en el fondo del callejón, estaba la salida del Bar, de donde estaba saliendo Xavier, pero lo primero que vio, fueron unas garras frente a él, por lo que levanto la mirada.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" -dijo el Búho-

"X… Xavier" -dijo empezando a asustarse-

"¿eres hijo de un tal Hyron?" -dijo el guacamayo-

"¿Quién pregunta?" -dijo Xavier-

El Búho sonrió y dijo.

"¿Qué preguntas? Es el"

Empezaron a acorralar a Xavier en una esquina, el Búho saco una hacha que traía en la espalda, amenazando a Xavier con ella.

"tenemos, asuntos pendientes" -dijo el Guacamayo-

"y tu saldaras cuentas"

Xavier tenía mucho miedo, pero logro tomar un palo en el piso con la garra y golpear al Búho en el estómago, dándole tiempo de salir corriendo ya que había muchas cosas en el callejón que evitaban que un ave pudiera volar.

"¡tras el!" -dijo el Búho que no tardo en recuperarse del golpe-

Dentro del auto, Catherine estaba besando apasionadamente a Gustave, habían polarizado las ventanas para que no se viera desde fuera.

P.G "no creí que esto sucedería tan rápido… tranquilo, sigue tus instintos"

Gustave, giro, quedando el arriba y Catherine abajo…

"¿s… segura que quieres hacer esto?"

"oh claro que si" -dijo Catherine antes de robarle otro Beso a Gustave-

El Búho, alcanzo a Xavier y lo empujo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, y se estrellara contra la puerta trasera del auto.

"¿Qué fue eso?" -dijo Gustave-

El guacamayo, salto e inmovilizo en el suelo a Xavier, tomándolo del cuello.

"¡no me hagan daño!" -grito Xavier, que comenzaba a llorar del terror-

"¡no seas llorón! Nunca he violado a un niño, pero ha de ser muuuuy rico" -dijo el guacamayo de forma pervertida-

Dentro del auto…

"Shhhh, ¿ese no era Xavier?" -susurro Gustave-

"creo que si"

Fuera del auto….

"p.. pero soy macho" -dijo Xavier con terror-

"Jaja que inocente eres" -dijo el Guacamayo-

"mmm no se parece mucho a su padre" -dijo el Búho-

"podríamos comenzar haciendo que si" -dijo el guacamayo mientras estiraba el ala derecha de Xavier por la fuerza- "corta aquí"

"oh claro…." -dijo el Búho de forma malvada- "esto es tan fácil"

"¡NO NO POR FAVOR DEJENME!" -grito Xavier, dándose cuenta de lo que iban a hacerle-

El Búho, levanto su ala con el hacha, apuntando al ala de Xavier.

"definitivamente es Xavier" -dijo Catherine-

Gustave asomo la cabeza para ver por la ventana, y vio la horrible escena.

Xavier, cerró los ojos y apretó el pico con fuerza, esperando el insoportable dolor.

El Búho, movió el ala con fuerza, pero la puerta del auto se abrió, pasando por encima de la cabeza de Xavier, pero golpeando al Búho y tirándolo a un lado.

Gustave salió del auto, y pateo al guacamayo en la cara, haciendo que soltara a Xavier, Catherine, inmediatamente lo tomo de los hombros y cerró la puerta, el Búho, intento atacar a Gustave con el hacha.

Gustave desplego rápidamente su espada, bloqueando el ataque, y cortando el ala del Búho, luego corrió al asiento de conductor y acelero inmediatamente, alejándose de ese lugar…

"¡mierda! Eso estuvo cerca" -dijo Gustave, mientras ponía el piloto automático y se pasaba al asiento de atrás-

En el asiento trasero, Catherine cubría a Xavier con las alas, Xavier estaba abrazando a Catherine y llorando en su pecho.

"tranquilo… ya paso" -dijo Catherine intentando tranquilizar a Xavier-

Gustave abrazo a ambos…

"¿estás bien?"

Xavier solo asintió, mientras seguía llorando por el miedo.

"g… gracias" -dijo Xavier entre sollozos sin dejar de llorar-

"cálmate…. Todo está bien aquí" -dijo Gustave-

Xavier hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse, rompió el abrazo y se sentó en medio de Gustave y Catherine.

Xavier respiro profundamente para dejar de llorar, y dijo…

"Gracias snif… en serio gracias"

"¿Qué hacías ahí? Es muy peligroso" -dijo Gustave casi regañando-

"yo…. Snif he estado ahí una semana" -dijo Xavier-

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Te hubieras quedado en la reserva" -dijo Catherine con el mismo tono que Gustave-

"n… no snif… no quería que por mi culpa… recordaran a…." -dijo Xavier-

"¿a Hyron?"

"snif…. Si" -dijo Xavier-

"tú eres muy distinto a Hyron" -dijo Gustave antes de abrazar a Xavier-

Siguió sollozando en el pecho de Gustave.

Catherine y Gustave se miraron a los ojos, sentían tristeza por la situación de Xavier….

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 10!**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo…..**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	11. No tenía por qué escuchar eso

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Este es el capítulo 11…..**

**Se me ocurrió que hare un capitulo hasta el final con algunas "curiosidades" de estos dos Fics, no sé si vayan a ser muchas cosas, pero al menos 3 si XD…**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**No tenía por qué escuchar eso**

Blu y Perla ya estaban en su nido, comiendo y comentando la boda…

"oye Cariño… ¿Cómo fue eso de que planearon la propuesta en una hora y media?" -pregunto Perla, ella, Blu y sus hijos, estaban sentados en una especie de mesa rustica de madera-

"así… cuando Gustave adivino lo que Catherine quería… supe que era el momento" -dijo Blu orgulloso-

"¿solo por eso?"

"pues… si" -dijo Blu-

"a mí me parece tierno" -dijo Bia- "son uno para el otro, con todo y lo nerd claro"

"Bia…. Durante la semana que estuvo abierta la escuela, tú fuiste la cerebrito" -dijo Tiago de forma burlona- "¿Cómo les dices nerds?"

"oh bueno…. es que una cosa es "cerebrito" y otra es "nerd"" -agrego Carla-

"Ya dejen a los nerds de sus tíos" -dijo Blu con el mismo tono bromista-

"tú también eres un ave nerd Blu" -dijo Perla-

"si…. pero soy TU ave nerd" -dijo Blu cariñosamente mientras le daba un beso rápido a Perla-

"puaj…. ¿Por qué siempre frente a nosotros?"

"algún día suplicaran que los dejemos hacerlo frente a nosotros" -agrego Blu- "cambiando de tema ¿Cómo crees que se la estén pasando Gus y Caty en su luna de miel?"

"yo creo que…. pronto habrá guacamayitos azules con sus pequeñas plumitas amarillas en las alas" -dijo Perla con ternura-

"¿te refieres a que "Gustave le está enseñando a soldar"?" -dijo Blu, refiriéndose al malentendido de hace unos días-

"jeje, tal vez" -dijo Perla-

Los niños, solo los veían confundidos, aun eran pequeños para entender los albures de sus padres.

Mientras…. El auto de Gustave, seguía con su rumbo, mientras en el asiento trasero, Xavier seguía abrazado a Gustave, ya estaba más tranquilo, pero seguía tiritando de miedo…

Era poco común un halcón así, aunque era solo un chico, los halcones se caracterizaban por tener mucho valor, o estupidez ante el peligro, siempre eran confiados de que eran fuertes por naturaleza, pero Xavier no, era muy sensible…

"¿ya estas mejor?" -dijo Gustave, que noto como Xavier rompía el abrazo-

"s… si" -dijo Xavier con un tono algo frio-

"¿para qué te querían esas aves?" -agrego Catherine-

"dijeron, que Hyron tenía cuentas pendientes, y que yo pagaría por el"

"oh Dios…" -dijo Gustave con preocupación-

"y…. ¿Qué hacían ustedes ahí?" -pregunto Xavier-

"bueno este…." -tartamudeo Catherine-

"es que… íbamos de camino al Cristo Redentor" -interrumpió Gustave, evitando lo vergonzoso de la situación-

"¿para qué?" -pregunto Xavier-

"es… la primera parada de nuestra luna de miel" -dijo Catherine-

"¿se casaron? Felicidades, siento arruinarles el día" -dijo Xavier apenado-

"tranquilo… de hecho, nos preocupaba que estuvieras bien, así que fue mejor que te encontráramos" -dijo Gustave, animando a Xavier, que solo articulo una leve sonrisa-

Llegaron a la estatua, y salieron del auto…

"¿seguro que no quieres venir?" -dijo Catherine que ya estaba fuera del auto-

"n.. no… es su luna de miel, disfrútenla" -dijo Xavier-

"es…. Está bien" -dijo Catherine antes de salir volando junto con Gustave a la cabeza del Cristo-

Estuvieron ahí unos minutos, esperando el atardecer, estaban abrazados, Catherine recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de Gustave.

Era un momento muy feliz, pero Catherine no podía dejar de pensar en Xavier, sentía cierta… empatía por el….

Gustave, también lo tenía presente, pero no al mismo nivel que Catherine, el sentía, más que nada culpa…

P.C "creo… que, tuve una idea, una idea estúpida, tonta, loca, atrevida, fuera de lugar, pero, empiezo a sentir, cierto cariño por Xavier"

Catherine lo pensó un rato, se armó de valor para preguntar una cosa completamente descabellada…

"Gus…." -pregunto Catherine-

"¿Qué pasa?"

"no… no me contestaste, exactamente, sobre…."

"¿sobre qué?"

"ya sabes, tener hijos" -dijo Catherine algo avergonzada-

"bueno…. claro que me encantaría ser el padre de tus hijos, pero, ahí está el problema, no sé si sería un buen padre" -dijo Gustave algo pensativo- "y…. ¿a ti te gustaría?"

"pues…. si, tampoco sé si estoy lista para ser madre, pero…. Tu bajaste del auto para defender a Xavier"

"si pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver?" -pregunto Gustave-

"es… que tuve una idea algo…. Loca" -dijo Catherine-

"¿quieres, hacerlo aquí?" -pregunto Gustave, malinterpretando la timidez de Catherine- "¿no…. Seria sacrilegio o algo así?"

"no…. No me refería a eso"

P.G "ufff" -pensó aliviado, no se sentía muy preparado-

"¿entonces?"

"que…. Xavier no tiene padres" -dijo Catherine con algo de vergüenza-

A Gustave, se le helo la espalda un momento, rompió el abrazo y miro fijamente a Catherine.

"¿q… que quieres decirme?"

"que….. Él no tiene quien lo cuide, y….." -Catherine no estaba nada segura de lo que estaba haciendo- -suspiro- "¿tu… quieres a Xavier?"

"c… ¿Cómo que si lo quiero?" -dijo Gustave, que empezaba a asustarse un poco-

"si…. ¿le tienes afecto?"

"pues…. creo que sí, lo veo como un buen amigo" -dijo Gustave-

"no querrías que fuera…. ¿algo más?" -continuo Catherine-

"s… sigo sin entenderte" -dijo Gustave nerviosamente-

"que….. Somos dos aves adultas, casadas y nos amamos….." -dijo Catherine, que estaba muy insegura-

"¿aja?" -dijo Gustave con temor a la respuesta-

"que….. Xavier no tiene a nadie y…." -Catherine se armó de valor- "podríamos….. Podríamos ser…. Ufff podríamos ser esos adultos que lo cuiden"

"¿te refieres a….? S….. Ser….. ¿Ser padres de Xavier?" -dijo Gustave, que para este punto estaba pálido, no porque no estuviera dispuesto, sino porque no tenía ni idea de ser padre, el simple hecho de pensarlo lo asustaba-

"s…. si" -dijo Catherine con vergüenza-

Gustave, aparto la mirada, pensativo…..

"t…. tu….. ¿Tú quieres hacer eso?" -pregunto Gustave después de pensar un rato-

"bueno….. C….creo que… que si" -dijo Catherine, algo pensativa-

"sabes que si te hace feliz, yo haría lo que fuera, pero….. Esto es demasiado serio"

"lo sé y… creo que, podríamos ser buenos padres…" -dijo Catherine- "¿q… quieres hacerlo?"

Gustave, miro a los ojos a Catherine, ambos se quedaron en silencio un tiempo…

P.G "es una locura, una maldita locura….. Pero… tenía razón, el no merece nada de lo que le está pasando, y… pues, si empiezo a quererlo, ya no solo como un amigo"

-suspiro- "tienes razón….. Pero…. ¿si él no quiere?"

"pues…. será su decisión…." -dijo Catherine, que le daba seguridad que su marido estuviera de acuerdo-

"ya está atardeciendo, ¿llamamos ya al avión?" -pregunto Gustave, el plan era ir a la cima del Cristo, y que uno de los aviones privados de Gustave los recogiera, para ir a otro destino-

"llámalo, en lo que llega, preguntaremos…. Ya sabes que" -dijo Catherine con timidez-

"es…. Está bien, Charles trae…"

"lo acabo de hacer señor" -dijo Charles-

Ya había anochecido, Gustave y Catherine bajaron al auto, donde estaba Xavier, sentado en el asiento trasero, con la mirada baja y una cara, que denotaba tristeza.

Gustave y Catherine, hablaban mientras se aproximaban al auto…..

"q…. ¿Qué le diremos?" -pregunto Gustave-

"no lo sé…. P… pero, lo intentaremos"

Cuando llegaron al auto, Xavier, rompió el silencio.

"y…. ¿Cómo estuvo la vista?"

"pues… hermosa" -dijo Gustave algo nervioso-

"oye…. Donde…. ¿Dónde te quedaras?" -pregunto Catherine-

"yo…. Bueno, no lo sé… creo, que me iré ahora, no quiero estorbarles más" -dijo Xavier, antes de salir del auto y caminar lentamente por la calle-

"¡se está yendo!" -dijo Catherine-

Gustave, estaba casi en shock, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, arranco el auto, y lo adelanto a Xavier, se bajaron del auto, y quedaron más o menos a un metro de Xavier.

"¿q… que hacen?" -dijo Xavier, sorprendido al ver que le habían cortado el camino-

"Xavier…. Ahí arriba… hablamos de algo…." -dijo Catherine con timidez-

"si… es… algo importante…." -dijo Gustave, de la misma forma que Catherine-

"q… ¿Qué pasa?" -dijo Xavier, algo confundido-

"n… no sabemos cómo decirlo" -dijo Catherine-

A Gustave, se le vino una idea, para no decirlo tan directamente, que era lo que le asustaba.

"r… r… ¿recuerdas…. A ese reportero… que….?" -suspiro- "¿pregunto si eras mi hijo?"

"s…. sí.. ¿Por qué?" -pregunto Xavier, que no entendía a lo que se refería-

"¿q… que le dije?"

"obviamente que no" -contesto Xavier-

"b…bueno… t… te….. Te Gus…. ¿te gustaría que…? que….. ¿Qué le dijera que si?" -dijo Gustave, muy nervioso, las patas le temblaban como hace unos días-

"¿a… a… que …. A que te refieres?" -pregunto Xavier, que no entendía lo que quería decir -

"quiero decir que… ¿te gustaría…..?" -Gustave no podía decirlo-

Catherine, se armó de valor y suspiro profundamente.

"que si te gustaría… que fuéramos…. Que fuéramos tus…." -Catherine tampoco podía decirlo-

"¿q…. que cosa?"

"tus….. Tus padres" -termino Gustave, con timidez-

Xavier, abrió los ojos como platos…. Y quedo boquiabierto….

"es… es…. ¿es en serio?" -pregunto Xavier con una voz muy suave-

"s… si, lo es" -tartamudeo Catherine-

Xavier, no podía creérselo, llevaba la peor semana de su vida, y todo parecía haberse arreglado mágicamente en ese momento, todos los sentimientos de frustración y tristeza en él, desaparecieron, tanto tiempo había deseado tener una madre, y ahora tenía a una madre, y a un padre que no era un hijo de….

Xavier, corrió y abrazo a Gustave y Catherine, con tanta emoción que casi el tira los lentes a esta.

Xavier, abrazaba a la pareja, y estaba llorando de felicidad…

"es… ¿están seguros?" -dijo Xavier mientras abrazaba a Gustave y Catherine-

"si…. lo estamos" -dijo Catherine devolviendo el abrazo-

"¡prometo ser el mejor hijo! ¡Sacare la basura, limpiare mi cuarto, paseare al perro!"

"no tenemos perro, y ya hay maquinas en la mansión que hacen eso" -dijo Gustave-

"entonces…. ¡me portare bien!" -dijo Xavier, que no podía con la felicidad que sentía-

"sé que lo harás" -dijo Catherine, que tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas-

"los quiero…" -dijo Xavier, antes de cerrar los ojos y apretar el abrazo-

"y nosotros a ti Xavi…." -iba a decir Gustave-

P.G "tienes que hacerlo, no es tan difícil…."

"Hijo" -continuo Gustave-

Esto, hizo que a todos les diera un escalofrió, pero paso rápido, todo era demasiado feliz como para asustarse…

Xavier, soltó el abrazo…

"en serio…. No saben lo feliz que estoy…." -dijo Xavier, con los ojos vidriosos, y con una sonrisa, tímida pero alegre-

Gustave, saco sus lentes, y le tomo una foto, que era un lindo retrato…..

También, se dio cuenta de que las vendas ya no eran necesarias, así que se las quito.

Nadie se había dado cuenta, pero el avión, había aterrizado cerca del auto.

"¿ahora… a dónde vamos?" -pregunto Catherine, cariñosamente hacia Gustave-

"pues…. es nuestra luna de miel, ¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"que tal a…. ¡Paris!" -exclamo Catherine-

"¡a Paris será!" -dijo Gustave-

"¡SIII!" -exclamo Catherine -

"esperen …. ¿Voy a ir con ustedes?" -pregunto Xavier-

"¡pues claro!" -dijo Catherine-

"¡imagínate, estarás con tus padres en la luna de miel!¡en el primer matrimonio! ¿Cuántos conoces que hayan hecho eso?" -pregunto Gustave, que ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a lo de ser padre-

Xavier, solo sonrió y los miro con una cara de felicidad

"bueno…. ¡este es el **(inserte nombre épico en ingles con números aquí)** versión 2.0!, está capacitado para viajes dentro y fuera de la atmosfera, tiene placas a prueba de balas de alto calibre, cuatro motores a reacción, capaz de alcanzar velocidades supersónicas, equipado con equipo médico y de investigación, proyector holográfico, capaz de mostrar datos y camuflaje, todo esto alimentado por un generador eléctrico autosustentable de alta capacidad, tiene una televisión led de 20 pulgadas, Wi-Fi, un espacio para llevar el auto y por ultimo pero no menos importante… ¡un generador de respaldo y capacidad para soportar 10 000 voltios de electricidad! Ósea que tendría que caernos como tres rayos al mismo tiempo para que se jodiera…" -dijo Gustave, señalando la versión mejorada del avión, lo que para un humano sería un avión ligero, para ellos era una casa móvil supersónica-

Gustave…. Se dio la vuelta, a diferencia de la última vez….. Ahí estaban Catherine y Xavier… escuchando atentamente…

P.G "como amo a mi familia" -pensó al ver que le prestaban atención-

"¡es genial!" -exclamo Xavier-

"¡sí! pero…. ¿no es un poco exagerado lo de los rayos? Es decir ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que le caiga un rayo?" -pregunto Catherine-

"oh cierto…. Ustedes no estaban" -dijo Gustave, recordando el accidente- "no importa…. Charles, mete el auto en la bodega de carga… y ¡vámonos!"

Todos subieron al avión…..

"tiempo estimado…. 4 horas, 35 minutos, 2 segundos y 220 milisegundos **(si, hice el cálculo tomando en cuenta una velocidad de 2000 km/h y una distancia de 9179km entre Rio y Paris así que es lo más realista en este Fic XD… tenía un cuaderno cerca y ganas de un poco de física ¿sí?)**" -dijo Charles, mientras todos se sentaban en la "sala" del avión-

Después de 4 horas, 35 minutos, 2 segundos y 222 milisegundos….

"Charles…. Fallaste por 2 milisegundos" -dijo Gustave, revisando el cronometro de sus lentes mientras bajaba del avión-

"señor….ese cálculo era sin contar el viento y alguna otra resistencia"

"era un chiste…." -dijo Gustave-

"oh…. ¿debo reaccionar con alguna expresión?"

"n… no"

Todos bajaron del avión… se dirigieron a turistear…

"Wow…. ¡siempre quise ver la torre Eiffel de cerca!" -dijo Catherine mientras observaba la altura de la torre-

Gustave… se acercó a un busto de Gustave Eiffel que estaba en la torre **(creo que en la realidad está en una de las columnas) **

"hola… tocayo" -dijo Gustave como si hablara con el busto- "linda torre, es una gran obra de la ingeniería, hablando de grandes obras… creo que le falta un poco de pintura a mi ESTACION ESPACIAL jejeje" -dijo Gustave, bromeando consigo mismo-

"jeje" -rio Xavier que había oído todo-

Gustave… se apeno un poco de ser descubierto…

"jajaja..." -termino riéndose de sí mismo- "ahora que lo pienso…. Podríamos ir a la estación espacial" -dijo Gustave-

"¡eso sería genial!" -dijo Xavier-

"¿sabes lo que es?" -dijo Gustave algo sorprendido-

"pues… si, bueno, creo, tenía acceso a varios libros humanos, y creo que uno decía algo sobre eso" -dijo Xavier-

"¡oye Caty!" -llamo Gustave, Catherine seguía admirando la torre- "¿quieres ver la tierra desde el espacio?"

En ese momento, los ojos de Catherine se iluminaron….

"¿¡se puede!?" -dijo emocionada-

"claro…. Tardaremos unos…. ¿Charles cuanto tardaremos?"

" 11 minutos 6 segundos **(también hice el cálculo XD si son 370km de distancia)" **-dijo Charles-

"Perfecto"

Volvieron al avión, y no tardaron mucho en llegar a una escotilla, que dirigía a una especie de sala muy moderna y elegante, con un gran ventanal al fondo, cubierto por una cortina.

"este lugar es muy lindo" -dijo Catherine, viendo hacia todos lados-

"y no es todo" -dijo Gustave, mientras tomaba oprimía un botón en la pared, que subía las cortinas, dejando ver a la tierra de fondo-

Catherine, se quedó boquiabierta y corrió hacia el vidrio, pegando la cara y viendo asombrada….

"¡siempre quise ver esto!"

"que bueno que te gusta cariño" -dijo Gustave mientras abrazaba a Catherine por detrás-

"Wow…. ¡esto es fantástico!" -dijo Xavier-

"¡Sí que lo es Xav…. Hijo!" -dijo Catherine, nadie se acostumbraba todavía a las palabras "hijo" o "papá y mamá"-

Los lentes de Gustave se desplegaron automáticamente, y mostraban la cara de Blu en pantalla, junto con la frase "llamada entrante"

"¿Qué pasa? Casi nunca usas el teléfono" -dijo Gustave mientras contestaba y se acercaba a una ventana más pequeña-

"Hola… solo llamaba para preguntar cómo iba todo" -dijo Blu por el teléfono-

"pues… todo va de maravilla" -dijo Gustave, pero vio como algo pasaba cerca de la estación, era la estación espacial de Apple, orbitando cerca, y se podía ver a Steve Jobs sentado cerca de la ventana- "¡Hey mira! ¡Hola Steve!" -dijo Gustave mientras saludaba-

Steve vio a Gustave y devolvió el saludo con la mano, antes de alejarse.

"¡¿Ese era Steve Jobs?!" -dijo Blu atónito- "¿Qué no había muerto?"

"eso es lo que él quiere que creas" -dijo Gustave- "bueno, nos vemos luego"

"espera…" -dijo Blu- "acabo de ver que hace unos días empezó la temporada de apareamiento, así que puede que Catherine haga cosas…." -dijo Blu de forma calenturienta-

"ammmm…. Es.. Está bien" -dijo Gustave nervioso antes de colgar-

"¿Quién era amor?"

"era Blu, quería saber cómo iba todo, ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo?"

Pasaron unos minutos, y la cena estaba servida en el comedor…

"es la primera vez que como aquí, casi nunca usaba este lugar más que para dispararle a algo en la tierra" -dijo Gustave-

"pues… entonces somos las primeras aves en comer en el espacio" -dijo Xavier-

"¡cierto! Charles… regístralo"

"entendido señor"

Comenzaron a comer….

"Oye Gust… Pa.. Pá" -dijo Xavier a pausas- "¿me…. pasas ese pan por favor?"

"s… si" -dijo Gustave mientras pasaba el pan-

Toda la cena fue muy alegre, excepto por momentos incomodos como ese, necesitarían tiempo para acostumbrarse, de todas formas, hacían bromas al respecto como "¡padres y vírgenes!"

Decidieron que dormirían en la estación, para al día siguiente, continuar con el viaje.

"Buenas noches… hijo" -dijo Catherine con dificultad mientras, intentaba ser buena madre y darle un beso de buenas noches, aunque ya no fuera un polluelo-

"este día ha sido muy raro…. Pero…. No saben lo feliz que me siento" -dijo Xavier, que no se negó al beso- "te quiero…." -Xavier intento no equivocarse- "mamá"

Catherine sonrió, le tomaba cariño muy rápido a Xavier….

Catherine fue al cuarto donde dormiría con Gustave, entonces….. Le llego el "instinto" , no lo pensó, se quitó los lentes y se recostó de forma muy provocativa en la cama.

Gustave estaba en el baño….

"¿ya vamos a dor…..?" -iba a Preguntar Gustave, pero vio a Catherine-

"ven aquí….." -dijo Catherine con una voz seductora mientras hacia una seña con su pluma primaria-

"c…claro" -dijo Gustave imaginándose lo que venía-

Gustave se recostó junto a Catherine, que acerco su pico al oído de Gustave.

"¿Qué tal si…..? Conseguimos un hijo biológico" -dijo Catherine de forma seductora, antes de besar a Gustave-

P.G "Oh Dios… Oh Dios…."

Se separaron en busca de oxigeno….

Catherine ya estaba muy excitada….

"hagámoslo, en el espacio nadie nos molestara" -dijo Catherine-

"Aahhh" -dijo Gustave, que estaba muy nervioso-

"ya no más ave tímida" -dijo Catherine, antes de moverse y quedar encima de Gustave, mirándose ambos a los ojos-

"¡no más!" -dijo Gustave, y le dio un beso a Catherine-

P.G "Bien…. Piensa, ¿cómo empezamos esto? Debe ser especia…" -los pensamientos de Gustave se detuvieron, al sentir como Catherine acariciaba su cuerpo-

Gustave… comenzó a hacer lo mismo…

"oohhh si mi amor" -dijo Catherine al sentir las caricias-

Gustave, que ya no estaba pensando, giro, quedando por encima de Catherine.

"esto te va a gustar" -dijo Gustave, antes de bajar la cabeza hacia la cloaca de su amada…

"¿Qué vas a Ohhhh siiii" -exclamo Catherine al sentir como Gustave, comenzaba a lamer su intimidad-

"¿te gusta?"

"MMMMM me encanta"

En la habitación de al lado….

Xavier estaba acostado en la cama, viendo fijamente al techo, y escuchando los gemidos de placer de Catherine….

"Me toca" -dijo Catherine, antes de voltear, quedando ella encima ahora-

Ahora, fue Catherine, la que se acercó al miembro de Gustave….

Catherine, comenzó por pasarlo por su rostro y su pico…

"Ohhhh si querida"

"espera…." -dijo Catherine antes de comenzar a besar y lamer el miembro de Gustave-

"AHHHHH" -exclamaba Gustave de placer-

En la habitación de al lado

Xavier, estaba tapándose los oídos y tarareando….

Llego un momento, en el que el miembro de Gustave comenzó a lanzar material genético, que cayó sobre el rostro de Catherine….

"mmmm…" -dijo Catherine mientras se relamía de forma muy sexy-

"Ohhh, eso fue magnífico" -dijo Gustave, que después de unos instantes, volvió a ponerse sobre Catherine-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Gustave posiciono su miembro en la cloaca de Catherine…

En la otra habitación…

P.X "Creo que término"

"¿estas segura de esto? -pregunto Gustave-

"Por supuesto que lo estoy…." -dijo Catherine mientras acercaba su pico al oído de Gustave y susurraba- "hazme tuya"

Gustave, empezó a introducir su miembro lentamente….

Catherine, lanzo un quejido de dolor…

"¿q.. .Quieres que pare?"

"MMMMM ¡CONTINUA!" -el dolor de Catherine se había convertido en placer-

Gustave comenzó a dar muchas embestidas y oleadas de placer para Catherine.

"OHHHH MMMMM" -gemía Catherine-

En la otra habitación…

Xavier se tapaba los oídos con la almohada…

P.X "piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa, piensa en…."

"OOOHHH MMMM SIIII ¡MAS DURO!" -gimió Catherine-

P.X"¡PIENSA EN OTRA COSA, PIENSA EN OTRA COSA!"

"Caty…. Creo que…." -dijo Gustave anunciando su clímax-

"¡HAZLO! ¡CORRETE DENTRO DE MI!" -grito Catherine en pleno éxtasis-

Gustave, dio la última embestida, lanzando una gran cantidad de material genético dentro de Catherine….

"MMMMMM…." -gimió Catherine, al sentir el calor de algo que no era precisamente un cautín-

Gustave se desplomo exhausto junto a Catherine….

-respirando agitadamente- "Charles….. ¡Registra eso!" -dijo Gustave-

-respirando agitadamente- "Gracias….Te amo…" -dijo Catherine dándole un beso a Gustave-

"como los decimales de pi" -dijo Gustave después de devolver el beso-

"Felicidades señor, son las primeras aves en comer, tener relaciones sexuales y perder la virginidad en el espacio"

"Yupi" -dijo Gustave jadeando-

P.G "Oh Dios eso fue increíble, lo hice ¡no morí virgen! Ella es mía y yo de ella, ¡no nos separara nada!"

P.C "Siiiii, le entregue mi virginidad al ave que amo de verdad, ¡lo hice! ¡Vete a la mierda virginidad! Te amo…. Como los decimales de pi"

Ambos, se dispusieron a dormir, abrazados y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Mientras, en la otra habitación….

Xavier…. Estaba acostado…. Mirando fijamente al techo, con una cara seria, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, ya no iba a dormir.

P.X "está bien….. No tenía por qué escuchar eso" -penso Xavier, sintiendose MUY incomodado-

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 11!**

**¿A que fue una sorpresa?**

**Este es el penúltimo capítulo, el siguiente ya solo será epilogo…**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	12. Epílogo

**Hola a todos!**

**Este es el epilogo de este Fic….**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**Epílogo**

Blu estaba despertando en su nido, como todos los días, lo primero que vio, fue el hermoso rostro de Perla, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente….

"Buenos días cariño…" -susurro Blu antes de darle un beso en la frente a Perla-

Perla solo balbuceo un poco, sin despertar…

Los niños todavía no despertaban, así que Blu salió por el desayuno.

Regreso después de unos minutos, cargando hábilmente muchas frutas….

"Buenos días mi amor" -lo recibió Perla que ya había despertado-

Blu le dio un beso…..

"hola amor, traje el desayuno"

"ya lo note tontito" -dijo Perla de forma cariñosa- "gracias"

Perla despertó a sus hijos, terminaron de desayunar…..

"mmm que rico…" -dijo Blu saboreando el mango que acababa de comer-

"y…. ¿Qué haremos hoy?" -dijo Perla-

"pues…. no lo sé ¿alguna idea niños?" -pregunto Blu-

"mmmmm…. ¿si vamos a la biblioteca?" -dijo Bia-

"¿Qué? ¡A la biblioteca no!" -exclamo Tiago-

"oigan… tranquilos" -dijo Blu, que venía venir una discusión- "voy a llamarle a Gus… a ver cómo va todo, mientras elijan pacíficamente que hacer"

Blu, salió del nido y llamo a Gustave….

Mientras, en la estación espacial….

Catherine, comenzaba a despertar, veía borroso por estar despertando y por no traer lentes…

"mmmm…. Fue… ¿fue un sueño?" -dijo Catherine mientras miraba hacia todos lados-

Tomo los lentes del Buro, se tallo los ojos y se puso los lentes, comenzó a ver claramente, lo primero que vio, fue a Gustave acostado junto a ella.

"no fue un sueño ¡Siiiii!" -susurro Catherine-

"mmmm…. Buenos días cariño" -dijo Gustave, despertando-

"hola mi amor"

"estuviste excelente anoche….." -dijo Gustave-

"ufff…. Fue delicioso" -dijo Catherine recordando- "hay que hacerlo más seguido jeje"

"si es lo que te hace feliz" -dijo Gustave cariñosamente-

"Lo que nos hace felices" -corrigió Catherine-

Los lentes de Gustave, volvieron a salir con la llamada de Blu.

"Hola Blu…" -dijo Gustave-

"Hola… ¿Cómo va todo?" -pregunto Blu-

-bostezo- "todo bien Blu, no deberías preocuparte tanto por nosotros" -dijo Gustave-

"eres mi mejor amigo, me interesa que estés bien, soy como el hermano mayor que cuida a su hermanito" -dijo Blu-

"yo te he salvado el trasero más veces que tú a mi "hermano mayor" " -dijo Gustave bromeando-

"entonces….. Soy como el hermano mayor que se deja salvar por su hermanito" -dijo Blu con el mismo tono bromista-

"si claro" -dijo Gustave sarcásticamente-

"bueno…. ¿Cómo estuvo su noche?" -pregunto Blu-

"maravillosa…." -dijo Gustave, que no quería decir "todo"-

"si…. hicieron historia de tres maneras" -interrumpió Charles-

"¿en serio? ¿Cómo?" -pregunto Blu-

"¡Charles no….!" -iba a decir Catherine-

"son las primeras aves en cenar, tener coito y perder la virginidad en órbita" -dijo Charles tranquila e indiferentemente-

Blu se quedó callado un momento, estaba boquiabierto y con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡ya habíamos hablado de decir esas cosas Charles!" -dijo Gustave-

"ammmm" -balbuceo Blu-

"¡estamos bien gracias adiós!" -dijo Gustave antes de colgar-

Blu…. Regreso al nido…

"y…. ¿Cómo están?" -pregunto Perla-

"este…. Pues… ya…. "soldaron"" -dijo Blu-

Perla puso una expresión igual a la de Blu….

"¿Qué es eso de "soldaron"?" -pregunto Carla-

"cuando seas mayor" -dijo Blu-

"¡hay papá!"

"no reprochen…. Cuando cumplan 9 se los explicaremos" -dijo Perla-

Gustave, Catherine y Xavier…. Estuvieron visitando monumentos y lugares de interés durante los siguientes días, estuvieron más o menos una semana de Luna de miel, y claro, Xavier tuvo varias noches escuchando ya saben qué, pero no le importaba, se sentía muy bien por tener familia como para amargarse por eso.

Ya casi eliminaban los momentos incomodos al decir "hijo, papá o mamá", aunque fue algo complicado explicarlo a Blu, Perla y los demás, aunque lo entendieron perfectamente…

Ya habían pasado unos dos días en la mansión….

Gustave….. Estaba en su laboratorio, temblando frente a una computadora y con una taza de café, que ya había sido rellenada unas 15 veces, tenía los ojos rojos por la falta de sueño.

Xavier entro a la habitación tallándose los ojos…

"papá…. ¿no crees que deberías dormir? Son las 4:30 de la mañana"

"¿Q… que? aahhh h… hola Hijo" -dijo Gustave, se notaba que las 15 tazas habían hecho efecto-

Xavier, ya se le había pegado el gusto por estudiar de sus padres…..

"Por cierto.. ¿Qué haces?" -pregunto Xavier con curiosidad-

"u… un algoritmo…. Para Charlessss" -dijo Gustave- "es… para q… que reconozca lossss… momentos inomodosss y no meta la pata"

"señor…. Ya se lo dije, no necesito ninguna actualización, y no tengo patas" -dijo Charles-

"y.. ya lo hiciste… va… varias veces Charles" -dijo Gustave- "¿sabes qué? Hijo siéntate, hoy aprendes a programar en C++"

"¡genial!" -dijo Xavier antes de sentarse- "¿te…. Divierte hacer esto?"

"claro qu… que si" -dijo Gustave, que aunque su imagen demostraba lo contrario, internamente lo disfrutaba-

Mientras…..

Catherine estaba acostada sola en la cama, Gustave se había escapado de la cama, se había dado cuenta, pero sabía que no saldría de fiesta o a engañarla, sino que bajaría a hacer algo en su laboratorio, sentía mucha confianza, además, Gustave disfrutaba mas eso que irse de fiesta.

Catherine, se despertó, de nuevo para ir al baño, ya había ido varias veces durante la noche y también tenía nauseas, pero prefería aguantarse, no era tan raro que le dieran nauseas…

Esta vez… no aguanto y tuvo que vomitar en el baño del cuarto…

"disculpe… ¿necesita algo?" -dijo Charles-

-con la cara en el retrete- "Charles… ¿puedes decirme que me pasa?"

"tengo un diagnóstico de síntomas, pero necesito una muestra de sangre para comprobar"

"¡si si si lo que sea pero ya!" -exclamo Catherine comenzaba a desesperarse-

"cambios de humor…. Ese es otro síntoma" -dijo Charles-

Catherine se dirigió por su propia cuanta a la sala medica…

"¿¡Y ahora que!?" -grito Catherine-

"extraiga sangre de su pata y póngala ahí" -dijo Charles mientras proyectaba una flecha sobre la máquina que hacia los análisis-

Catherine busco una jeringa y lo hizo….

"analizando…." -dijo Charles, pasaron unos cinco minutos…- "Listo"

"¡¿Qué tengo?! ¡¿Leucemia?!¡¿Diabetes?!" -grito Catherine con preocupación-

"No… de hecho su colesterol es perfecto…. El cambio más notable es el embarazo **(así… lo dijo con mucha suavidad, lentamente sin decirlo de golpe por supuesto que no XD)"**

"¡¿QUE!?" -grito Catherine, con una cara de enojo- "ES…. ¡es maravilloso!" -dijo cambiando a una sonrisa- "¿Cómo se lo tomara Gus?" -dijo ahora con cara de preocupación- "¡va a dejarme!" -dijo comenzando a llorar- "¡el cabrón va a dejarme!" -dijo volviendo a estar enojada- "no lo haría, el me ama" -volvió a estar feliz- "pero…. Pero" -comenzó a hiperventilarse, mientras se ponía en posición fetal sobre una mesa- "¡que no me deje!" -regreso a un estado triste- "¡me mato si lo hace…!, no…. ¡lo asesino si lo hace!" -volvió a enojarse- "¡Ay Dios!... ¡tengo miedo!" -termino asustándose y preocupándose-

"los cambios de humor son parte de los sint…. Actualizando….." -dijo Charles-

"¡listo! Ahora ya no debería ser tan inoportuno" -dijo Gustave-

"nunca creí que programar fuera tan divertido" -dijo Xavier-

"te dije que te gustaría"

"actualización completada" -dijo Charles- "por cierto, Catherine está en la sala medica"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué le paso?" -dijo Gustave antes de salir corriendo, y Xavier tras de el-

Cuando llegaron a la sala médica, lo primero que vieron, fue a Catherine llorando acostada sobre la mesa.

"¡CATY!" -Gustave salió corriendo hacia Catherine- "¿QUE PASA? ¡Por favor dime!"

"La señorita Catherine está embarazada" -dijo Charles-

"¿QUE?" -exclamaron Gustave y Xavier al unísono-

"es genial…. S.. si…" -balbuceo Gustave, antes de desmayarse, Xavier, lo tomo de las alas para evitar que cayera-

"¡Oh Dios!, mamá ¿te sientes bien?" -pregunto Xavier-

"si hijo estoy bien… solo que" -Catherine se levantó de la mesa- "¡LOS ODIO!" -dijo Catherine enojándose- "no no es cierto perdóname…. Los amo" -dijo volviéndose tierna- "¡CABRON!" -dijo Catherine antes de patear a Gustave en el estómago, no lo sintió ya que estaba inconsciente- "¡AY DIOS LO SIENTO!"

"¡MAMÁ! ¡TRANQUILA!" -dijo Xavier-

Catherine, comenzó a tranquilizarse, ya se le estaban pasando los cambios de humor.

"¡Es algo muy bueno!" -dijo Xavier-

"s… si…." -dijo Catherine, con felicidad verdadera- "¿cuántos son?"

"solo uno" -contesto Charles-

"¡tendrás un hermanito!" -dijo Catherine antes de abrazar a Xavier-

"s.. si" -Xavier… por alguna razón, no había pensado en eso-

Cargaron a Gustave entre los dos, y lo sentaron en el sillón más cercano, también ellos se sentaron…

Estuvieron sentados unos minutos, y Gustave se despertó de golpe…

"¿Qué, como, cuando, donde?" -dijo Gustave- "Wow, soñé algo muy extraño"

"¿Qué mamá estaba embarazada" -dijo Xavier-

"s… si ¿Cómo supiste?"

"amor…. Estoy embarazada" -dijo Catherine con una sonrisa-

Gustave…. Se puso pálido y se quedó callado un momento…

"es…. Es maravilloso" -dijo Gustave abrazando a Catherine- "Charles…. ¿Cuándo empollara?"

"aproximadamente en una semana" -dijo Charles- "felicidades señor, y ya encontré un uso para los proyectores holográficos aéreos"

"gracias, ¿los que proyectan cosas en el cielo?"

"si señor"

Gustave, se asustó un poco, y salió corriendo por la puerta principal, vio hacia el cielo, y lo que vio no fue muy agradable.

En el cielo, estaba proyectado con letras rojas y enormes la frase "Catherine está embarazada"

"¡MIERDA CHARLES! ¡QUITA ESO!" -grito Gustave-

Charles, apago los proyectores…

"Hijo…. ¿recuerdas esa parte de la programación donde dije que no estaba seguro… y puse verdadero?"

"s.. si papá"

"bueno…. era falso" -esto había hecho el efecto contrario de lo que se suponía que haría la actualización, en lugar de hacer que Charles, no hiciera cosas inapropiadas, haría que se esforzara por hacer cosas inapropiadas-

"voy a cambiarlo" -dijo Xavier mientras se levantaba del sillón-

Gustave, se acercó a Catherine…

"¿estás bien?"

"si mi amor, estoy bien"

"¿tienes frio? ¿Hambre? ¿Sed?" -pregunto Gustave, exagerando de forma similar a Blu-

"no amor…. Estoy bien… perdón por… por patearte" -dijo Catherine arrepintiéndose de lo que hizo-

"¿me pateaste?" -pregunto Gustave-

"este…. Me refiero a…. que lo dije de golpe" -dijo Catherine, intentando evitar decirle la verdad-

"oh… no pasa nada, ya te dije que es maravilloso… te amo…."

"como los decimales de pi"

Al día siguiente….

Este día era viernes, por lo que era día de mascota…

"¡Hola Gus! ¿Dónde estás?" -pregunto Blu al entrar a la casa-

"Wow…. ¡este lugar es enorme!" -dijo Andrea, Perla había convencido a su familia de acompañarlos por primera vez, y nunca habían estado en la sala de la mansión-

Xavier, salió de una puerta, y vio a la familia…

"oh Hola Xavi" -dijo Perla- "¿Dónde están tus padres?"

"mamá está dormida, y papá esta… probablemente mirándola fijamente porque…." -Xavier se detuvo, e intento escuchar-

"¿y…?" -dijo Blu-

"esperen…."

"¿espera que haga un informe?" -pregunto Charles- "puedo hacerlo"

"no gracias, lo siento, es que tenía que probar a Charles" -dijo Xavier- "siéntense por favor , voy a llamarlos"

Xavier subió las escaleras, y efectivamente, Gustave estaba acostado junto a Catherine, vigilándola…

Catherine, se despertó, y se asustó un poco al ver a Gustave mirándola fijamente…

"¿ammmm que haces?"

"nada… si quieres sigue durmiendo" -dijo Gustave-

"no…. No tienes que preocuparte tanto" -dijo Catherine- "me incomoda un poco ¿sí?"

"oh… lo siento" -dijo Gustave, volteando, pero mirando de reojo- "¿Qué pasa Hijo?" -dijo al darse cuenta de la presencia de Xavier-

"que…. llegaron Blu, Perla y su familia" -dijo Xavier, que no podía evitar reír por la cara de Gustave-

Todos bajaron, Perla, noto inmediatamente que Gustave estaba actuando exactamente como Blu….

"Hola amigos" -dijo Catherine-

"¡Hola! ¡Felicidades!" -dijo Perla antes de abrazar a Catherine-

P.C "¿Cómo se enteró?"

"solo creo que fue un poco exagerado el cartel gigante" -dijo Blu-

"a… si, eso fue culpa de Charles" -agrego Gustave-

"creo que es cosa de mascotas eso de mirar fijamente a la pareja" -dijo Perla-

"¿Por qué lo dices?" -pregunto Marisa-

"así estaba Blu….. ¡Le pedí una fresa y la consiguió!" -dijo Perla cariñosamente-

"¿en serio?" -dijo Catherine-

"si…. tu espera un poco, ya se le pasara"

"no…. No es verdad" -dijo Gustave-

"Cariño…. Ya te dije que no tienes que hacer eso…." -dijo Catherine-

"¡ohhh está bien!" -dijo Gustave resignado y mirando hacia otro lado-

Paso poco más de una semana…..

"¡PAPÁ DESPIERTA! Hay otra vez no" -dijo Xavier- "mamá ¿estás bien?"

-respirando agitadamente- "si hijo…. Estoy bien"

Catherine, acababa de poner el huevo, estaba exhausta, estaba sentada sobre un pequeño nido que habían hecho en el dormitorio, a pesar de que había sido doloroso, tenía una sonrisa mientras miraba el huevo que empollaba.

"ver esto fue algo traumaste" -dijo Xavier mientras intentaba despertar a Gustave-

Catherine solo sonrió viendo a Xavier, unos segundos después, Gustave despertó….

"mmmm… ¿Qué paso?" -dijo Gustave-

Xavier lo ayudo a levantarse, y vio a Catherine, mirándolo con cariño, luego bajo la mirada y vio el huevo….

"awww que tier…" -dijo Gustave, pero volvió a desmayarse, esta vez hacia delante y cayendo sobre la cama-

"¡no papá!, bah, te acompaño" -dijo Xavier, que se acostó en la cama- "buenas noches"

"buenas noches hijo" -dijo Catherine, que no le costaba nada quedarse dormida- "Charles…."

"¿sí?"

"¿Cuándo nace?"

"en…. dos semanas aproximadamente"

Después de dos semanas….

Gustave, Catherine y Xavier, miraban fijamente el Huevo, que comenzaba a moverse…..

"¡ya viene!" -dijo Catherine-

"¡oh Dios esto es tan emocionante!" -dijo Gustave, que grababa con sus lentes-

"¡no puedo esperar!" -exclamo Xavier-

El huevo, comenzó a agitarse más y un pico gris se asomó, rompiendo el cascaron, cuando se rompió completamente, salió un pequeño guacamayo azul, con las puntas de sus alas amarillas, tenía ojos verdes, igual que Catherine.

"¡Mami!" -dijo el guacamayo mientras Catherine lo cargaba-

"awww ¡tiene tus ojos!" -dijo Xavier-

"¿Cómo lo llamamos?" -pregunto Gustave, que le brillaban los ojos de felicidad-

"mmm no lo sé" -dijo Catherine-

Todos pensaron un rato….

"creo que… ¡Howard!" -Dijo Catherine-

"¿Howard?" -Dijo Gustave-

"a mí me parece que si tiene cara de Howard" -dijo Xavier-

"Tienes razón….. ¡Hola Howard!" -dijo Gustave haciéndole mimos al polluelo-

"¿QUE PASA?, ¿YA NACIO?" -dijo Blu, que entraba aparatosamente-

"¡vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos cuando llamaste!" -dijo Perla-

Catherine solo volteo y les mostro al pequeño Howard.

"awww ¡es tan lindo!" -dijo Blu-

"¡si lo es! Awww siempre quise tener un hermanito" -dijo Xavier mientras se acercaba-

"¡Hermanito!" -dijo Howard, repitiendo la palabra que había escuchado-

"no…. Tu eres mi hermanito, yo soy tu hermano mayor" -dijo Xavier-

"¡felicidades!" -dijo Blu-

"este cuenta como el 4 hecho histórico señor" -dijo Charles-

"¿Por qué?" -pregunto Catherine-

"Howard es la primera ave en ser concebida en el espacio…"

Nadie pudo evitar reír por lo superfluo del comentario, aunque era cierto, era la primera ave en ser concebida en una estación espacial.

"¿entonces se llama Howard?" -dijo Perla- "awww ¡sus ojitos!" -continuo con ternura-

"¿no te vas a quitar los lentes?" -pregunto Blu, al ver que Gustave aun traía puestos los lentes-

"¡oh si claro!" -dijo Gustave antes de quitarse los lentes- "bien, lo primero que aprenderás es…. Pi es igual a 3.1415926….."

"¡Luego lo hacen el proceso de nerdización!" -interrumpió Perla-

"ufff, está bien, déjalo en 3.1416" -dijo Gustave-

Paso el tiempo, Howard y Xavier crecieron juntos como hermanos, Xavier y Howard terminaron aprendiendo muchas cosas de los polímatas de sus padres, Catherine, solía ser mejor enseñando que Gustave, pero Gustave tampoco era malo haciéndolo.

Blu, siguió con sus intentos de abrir instituciones, aunque la selva siempre se negaba, inconscientemente había creado una especie de reuniones periódicas, donde se votaba por distintos asuntos….

La vida de ambas familias había cambiado, cambiado para bien, y no solo la vida, sino también la forma de ser…. Tenían una nueva vida, pero esto conlleva nuevas aventuras…. Y nuevos problemas…..

* * *

**Aquí termina el capítulo 12 y este Fic!**

**Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este Fic….**

**Y estuve pensando en la secuela, y como dije antes, no sé si salga en 2 meses, o en 2 horas….**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews y todo el apoyo…..**

**Gracias de nuevo y por favor dejen Review!**

**¡Saludos desde México!**

* * *

**Escena extra…..**

"¡Quien rayos se creen esos cabrones!" -grito el padre de Maxwell-

"¡no lo fe, pefo de feguro el gofefnafor hafa afgo af refpefto!" -dijo Maxwell, que tenía quemaduras y andaba en muletas-

Se dirigían al ayuntamiento para exigir la cabeza de los que destruyeron su casa…

Cuando llegaron…. Se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa…

"¡mierda! ¿Qué paso aquí?" -dijo el padre de Maxwell-

"disculpe…. El ayuntamiento esta…. Cerrado" -dijo un Guacamayo que cargaba un lado de una camilla, en la que había un bulto con una manta encima-

"¿qfe pafo aquí?" -pregunto Maxwell-

"¡sí! y… ¿Quién es este?" -dijo señalando la camilla-

"creemos que el gobernador Hyron"

"¿Cómo que creemos?"

"véalo usted mismo" -dijo el guacamayo antes de mover una parte de la manta, dejando ver lo que alguna vez fue la cabeza de Hyron- "tuvimos que usar una espátula"

En ese momento, Maxwell y su padre vieron horrorizados el cadáver, Maxwell, simplemente cayo desmayado hacia atrás, y su padre vomito el desayuno, la comida y la cena de los últimos tres días….

"jeje, siempre es divertido ver sus caras" -dijo el guacamayo mientras volvía a tapar el cadáver-


	13. Curiosidades

**Hola a todos!**

**Este es mi capítulo de "curiosidades"**

**No hay ningún contenido de la historia, así que si este capítulo es como un bonus…**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**Curiosidades**

**Numero uno:** los archivos originales (documentos de Word) de mi primer Fic (Una gran aventura en Rio) tienen el nombre de "omgwfimdwml #" (la almohadilla es el número del capítulo) que es una abreviación de "oh my god what a fuck i´m doing with my life" que significa "oh Dios mío, que carajos estoy haciendo con mi vida" esto porque no esperaba buenos resultados de mis capacidades literarias XD.

**Numero dos:** al igual que el anterior, los archivos originales de este Fic (Nueva vida y nuevas aventuras), tienen el nombre de "iwagiaa #" abreviación de "it was a good idea after all" que significa "fue una buena idea después de todo" esto fue al ver que no salió mal como yo esperaba….

**Número tres: **algunos nombres de personajes los saque de una página de nombres para perro.

**Número cuatro:** Gustave, se apellida "Hegewisch" porque ese es el apellido que yo le doy a mis mascotas, todas se llaman algo Hegewisch. (Hasta mis peces… se llaman Lípido Hegewisch y Carbohidrato Hegewisch… si, es en serio)

**Número cinco:** el nombre "Harry Williams" salió, porque al principio estaba pensando en Bill Gates, que es el hombre más rico del mundo, su nombre completo es "William Henry Gates III" por lo que remplace Henry con Harry, y William con Williams, los cambie de lugar y quedo "Harry Williams"

**Número seis:** Yo quería desde un principio que la pareja de Gustave se llamara Catherine, pero al ser ave de ciudad tenía que tener un apellido, al día siguiente, después de jugar Halo XD, me di cuenta de que el apellido Halsey le quedaba bien, aunque no se parece en nada al personaje de Halo.

**Número siete: **La palabra "Altilia" significa "aves de corral" en Latín.

**Número ocho:** Invente la especie "cyanopsitta spixii chrysopteros" (chrysopteros es el Latín para "de alas doradas") porque quería que Gustave fuera como, familia…. pero no tanto, de Blu y Perla, por eso, es una sub especie con una ligera diferencia física, (primarias amarillas).

**Número nueve:** la perra que se menciona en el nacimiento de Gustave, Lorena Hegewisch, si existe, es mi mascota, y es una labrador negra como en el Fic, no pude tomar una foto decente de ella, pero les dejo una foto de su hija, Angélica Hegewisch, que hasta posó con su collar para prevenir pulgas XD (imgur/gdznaf6).

**Número diez:** uno de los capítulos lo escribí enteramente en un iPod 4 (no si importe pero quería decirlo XD)

**Número once:** tome alrededor de un total de 10 coca-colas de 2 litros mientras escribía todos los capítulos de ambos Fics.

**Número doce:** Ahora que lo recuerdo…. Es una coincidencia que cuando era más pequeño, me regalaron un azulejo, cuyo nombre era Gustavo, no lo recordé hasta escribir esto, Gustave se llama así por el ingeniero francés, pero tal vez mi subconsciente hizo algo también.

**Número trece:** Tuve también una pareja de pericos azules, el macho se llamaba Blu, esto fue antes de que saliera la película, así que también fue coincidencia, no recuerdo el nombre de la hembra, pero no era Perla XD, eso habría sido demasiada coincidencia…

**Número catorce:** curiosamente, el perico hembra, se escapó, y dejo solito a Blu….Estaban bien identificados XD.

**Número quince:** rompí una pequeña parte de la pieza que sujeta mi tecla de espacio, esto fue al quitarla para limpiar, ya estaba desgastada y no aguanto, no se nota, pero yo lo sé y me acuerdo cada vez que la presiono, porque como que ya no suena igual XD.

**Número dieciséis: **Casi le envió un capítulo de mi Fic a mi profesor de Cívica por accidente XD.

**Numero diecisiete: **otra curiosidad sobre el apellido Hegewisch, esta es algo larga, cuando tuve mi primer perro, que fue Lorena Hegewisch (ya esta vieja, y cuando era cachorrita yo era pequeño), mi mamá, siempre había tenido perros antes de que yo naciera, y a todas las hembras, les ponía el nombre de las novias que había tenido mi Papá antes de casarse (entendí por qué un poco después XD ¡Bitches!) y aún faltaban 2 novias, por lo que mi mamá la llamo Lorena, y yo propuse que debía tener un apellido, luego mi papá, recordó una actriz mexicana cuyo nombre era Lorenza Hegewisch, en vez de Lorenza fue Lorena, y desde ese Día, todas mis mascotas se apellidan Hegewisch…

**Número dieciocho: **la novia que faltaba, se llamaba Angélica XD.

**Número diecinueve:** en una versión muy antigua de la historia, Blu y Gustave se peleaban por Perla, y Gustave iba a ser una especie de Roberto…

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo lo que tenía que decir….**

**Espero que se hayan reído con alguna XD….**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo!**

**Y saludos desde México!**


End file.
